


爱情在线直播

by damaye



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 88,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaye/pseuds/damaye
Summary: 带土是个不务正业的热门直播主，卡卡西是正教授，在高中离别之后再次重逢，会发生些什么样的故事呢？
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 带土因车祸而失去左腿，真正意义上的肢体残缺，慎重阅读。

1.  
还差二十分钟到八点的时候，带土就睁开眼睛——到了三十五岁，他感觉自己的睡眠时间明显比过去少了，质量也不好。但他不喜欢用褪黑素，就任由发展下去。反正他不用像过去那样穿得人模狗样地上班，坐在办公室里煞有介事地分析卖家公司的升值空间。  
和往常一样，带土没急着起床。他抓起放在床头柜上的手机，在被窝里刷刷推特和ins，再顺便瞧瞧邮箱里有没有金主爸爸找他做推广，却发现全是白绝发来的季度报表。  
带土已经无数次跟白绝说自己绝不会再去管理家族公司。但白绝依然会准时发送财政报表，试图通过这种方式来唤醒大股东为数不多的良知。然而带土依然倔强地让那些邮件一直未读下去。  
直到手机在手中颤动第三次，带土才舍得起床。  
他坐起来，看向靠在床边的假肢。那个假肢是斑老头在加拿大花大价钱搞来的，结合了各种各样新材料以及新技术，价钱自然是相当之高，一般人消费不起。带土与它朝夕相处，依然没有喜欢过它，更没有费心用肉色的硅胶去装点。  
他微微给自己的断肢按按摩，然后套上硅胶套，再是一层密封圈——那东西可以排出假肢里多余的空气，牢牢地固定住，舒适感更好，适合经常运动的人。带土这人闲不住，很需要这种功能。当然，他也有带锁的假肢，感觉不如这个方便，只拿那个当备用。  
穿戴上轻便的运动服，带土提着运动水壶就去公寓三层的健身房。健身房才刚刚开放，几乎没什么人。这栋公寓里大多居住的是上班族，这个时候不是在路上，就是刚下班。健身房真正热闹的时刻是晚上十点，带土是坚决不会去的。  
一个健身教练碰见带土，亲切地打个招呼。“先热身？”  
带土仅是点点头，没多说什么，就跟着教练做热身。身上稍微发汗之后，他走上跑步机，开始每日必定完成的三公里任务。  
刚开始时，他会慢走再逐渐加速。达到13速时，带土的步伐变得踉跄。他感觉断肢因运动而充血，被紧紧卡在假肢里，又酸又涨。不过他早已学会跟这种感觉相处，强忍着继续跑下去。  
渐渐地，踏出每一步都成为煎熬，一阵接一阵的疼痛顺着断肢传递到脑海中，使他以为那里又重新长出来新的左腿。而在他即将要跌倒的前一秒，教练及时让跑步机慢下来。  
“宇智波先生，不用这么勉强。”健身教练努力斟酌着，尽量不去伤害客户过高的自尊心，“休息五分钟，来锻炼力量吧。”  
带土跌跌撞撞地坐在椅子上，依旧不言语地点点头。他看看那只畸形的假肢，心里奇怪车祸都已经过去这么多年，自己仍能够感觉到小脚趾针刺一样的痛感。他试着去动动小脚趾，疼痛加剧，而假肢依然是假肢。  
晨练结束之后，带土带着一身臭汗回到家里。家里早已被保洁阿姨打扫干净，还把他订好的健身餐摆在餐桌上。看着绿油油的蔬菜沙拉和惨白的鸡胸肉以及一杯蛋白粉，他只想咧嘴。  
带土从小就对各种甜食分外着迷，还有那些可爱的油炸食品——只要闻到油滋滋的香味，他的口水分泌得异常旺盛。前几年还在风投银行的时候，工作压力一大，油炸食品和碳酸饮料是为数不多能够给他带来快乐的东西。  
然而过了三十岁之后，带土发觉身体的新陈代谢根本没法跟年轻的时候比。作为一个失去左小腿的人，他必须严格控制体重，不然假肢又要重做。生活作息变得极其规律，一切都向老年人靠拢，仿佛步入退休生活一般。  
带土这辈子都不想去加拿大了，那里真的是好山好水好无聊。  
无比艰难地把早餐倒进嘴里之后，带土卸下假肢，一蹦一跳地走进卫生间去冲澡。他现在练就绝顶忍术，完全可以直立洗完澡。不过他还是给卫生间的墙壁上镶了无障碍扶手，这都是交过学费的惨痛教训。  
有次洗澡没站稳，带土直接后脑着地，狠狠摔晕在地砖上。等他再醒过来，已经是三个小时后，后脑被摔破，血流了一地，最后一个人半夜挂急诊缝针。医生见了他，都觉得不可思议，摔成这样还没脑震荡，到医院的时候伤口都结痂了。  
洗澡期间，白绝又给他打电话。带土万分庆幸没能接上，不然又得面对长篇大论。  
接下来的时间就是带土的工作时间。他的工作间里陈设并不繁琐，反而相当简洁。但懂行的人看了，一定会惊呼一声大佬。  
摆满整个书架的实体游戏，从古早的游戏卡带到限定的豪华游戏礼盒，样样都有。另一个展示柜里也堆满各种各样的手办，大多是游戏相关的玩具。超大曲面电竞显示器，最新的无线键盘和鼠标，长吊臂悬挂在空中的话筒，摆了一排的不同主机，还有叠在一起的平板们，整整齐齐陈列在桌子上。但是这里唯独没有摄像头。  
带土从香港辞职回国之后，窝在家里打了整整半年的游戏。之前实在太忙，他几乎没有任何如此悠闲的娱乐生活——不是和同事出去喝酒就是蹦迪减压，不然便是聚众抽水烟，陷入迷幻的错觉里。  
玩游戏多了，他就逐渐接触视频网站上的游戏攻略，发现自己有时比那些播主打得更好，争强好胜的心被重新点燃，于是渐渐进入这个圈子。  
刚开始他只是上传自己游戏的视频流程，打得太随性，也没有交流和互动，点击量肯定寥寥无几。后来有次喝多了，他一边玩一边胡言乱语地吐槽游戏，节目效果飞起，几乎没有剪辑就上传了。等一觉醒来之后，他发现那个视频的点击和评论数彻底爆炸。  
借着这个契机，带土飞速开发出人来疯一样的视频风格，每天躲在家里录制和剪辑，再后期配音，保证两天一更的高质量更新频率，收获大批粉丝。  
时间久了，粉丝们开始作妖，建议带土开开直播，于是带土试着开直播，却从来没有露脸。粉丝用尽一切办法叫他露脸，他不为所动，然后荣誉获得最神秘/丑逼的播主。  
他的脸在车祸中毁了容，经过好几次大大小小的整容手术之后，看起来还是很僵硬，像是带上半张假脸，连微笑都显得有些狰狞，还是不露为妙。  
总而言之，人生还算是很公平。虽然他的家族事业受阻，但游戏主播生涯蒸蒸日上，甚至还有效仿者，学他在屏幕前装疯卖傻。  
做主播前期还是非常有趣的，各类弹幕把评论区堆满了，礼物接连不断，私信里天天999+。为了更好的视频质量，带土报班学习专业剪辑——用斑老头的话讲，只要学“没用”的玩意儿，带土的脑袋就十足地灵光。  
可是不论什么东西，只要被拿来当成职业对待，都会慢慢变味，谁也是逃不了这样的怪圈。发布的视频数量很关键，可质量又和点击率挂钩。带土这么一个全职播主，也对频繁的更新感到力不从心。同时他还跟直播平台签订条约，必须每个月播出足够时长的直播。而直播时间长了，总有些破坏环境的妖魔鬼怪来捣乱，以及同行来搅局，少不了勾心斗角的问题，搞得带土很烦躁。  
今天阳光太好，晃得带土头晕目眩。他叫智能管家关上窗帘，就坐在电脑前，开始研究新游戏的攻略流程。游戏攻略一期只有二三十分钟，但一点也不好做，得打得漂亮还要得到所有的收集品，同时又要有节目效果。这些都需要动脑筋的，不比上班那时候轻松。  
他一遍遍打同一个关卡，试图找出最优的路线。手机震动了，他也没工夫去管。这个时候也只有白绝会锲而不舍地打电话，直接无视。  
中午饭也没顾上吃，带土一鼓作气把新游戏第一期流程录制完毕。他放下手柄，浑身酸痛不说，双腿也坐肿了。断肢又在隐隐作痛，他干脆卸下假肢，扔到一边。这时，他才捞起手机看看，发现那通电话并不是白绝打来的，而是琳。  
琳是带土唯一还有联系的高中同学，如今在带土老家的医院里当儿科医生。实际上，他俩联系得并不频繁，只是逢年过节说个快乐的关系，甚至达不到相互点赞助力打折的塑料友谊。  
带土想了想，没打电话，只是回个信息。“刚才在忙，有事吗？”  
过了半天，带土都要忘了这茬，琳才回复。“没什么事，就想问问你下周末有空没？”  
“我现在大闲人，有的是时间。”  
其实带土的直播时间还没达标，必须每天稳定直播九个小时才能完成业绩。但他不好意思跟琳倒苦水，会显得很没本事。  
“我组织一次同学聚会，赏个光吧？我也好多年没见到你本人了，大家也很想你。”  
带土的高中生活过得相当浑浑噩噩，成绩一塌糊涂不说，还有一整年没上学就直接去国外复检了，他可不觉得有人惦记自己。不过琳都亲自开口了，他也不好拒绝。  
“可以啊，到时候把确切时间发给我就行。我一定去。”  
接着琳发了一个笑嘻嘻的emoji，结束他们之间的对话。  
带土长长叹口气，把手机扔到书桌上。他低头看着躺在地上的假肢，脑中浮现起快二十年前的场景。  
车祸之后的半年里，带土天天躺在病床上，手臂上埋着针，天天挂水。强烈的疼痛折磨着大脑，反复提醒已经不存在的肢体依然连接着他的神经，使他夜不能眠。他爹妈死得早，从小和爷爷生活在一起，而爷爷又是个大忙人，几个月见不到面都是常事。沉默不语的护工和医护人员是他最常见到的人  
而心心念念的那个人却一次都没出现过。直到带土出院准备去国外疗养了，他也没来，连一次电话或是短信都不曾发过，仿佛人间蒸发一般。  
带土立刻抓起手机，想问问琳卡卡西会不会去。这话都打全了，又被他一并删除。他不想让人觉得自己到现在还在乎那个人，像个可怜虫。  
都要奔四的人，也该向前看了，不该对青春期那种转瞬即逝的感情如此牵挂的。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
聚会地点安排在一个四星级酒店的宴会厅里，环境还不错，每一处都安排得井井有条，被装点成西式酒会，让当年整个年级的老同学齐聚一堂。  
带土着实松口气。他非常不喜欢和式风格的餐厅，盘腿坐着一点也不舒服。假肢毕竟不是柔软的肉体，也不是完全连接着身体，怎么摆放都不方便，而且也不好总是站起坐下地相互敬酒。这也是他没有参加之前几次同学会的一部分原因。  
当年的同学们是知道他出车祸的，但他家里边并没有向任何人透露具体伤势。他们只当带土受了很重的伤，然后又活蹦乱跳地好了，没有具体的概念——一听到受重伤，人会本能地想象出能够完全治愈的伤情，很少会想到之后伴随的后遗症。  
带土这人自尊心奇高无比，打碎牙宁可往肚子里咽，也不逢人便说自己有多惨。到头来，朋友里也只有琳了解真实情况。这还是因为琳的母亲是带土当时的主治医生。  
琳就坐在宴会厅门口，给每个人分发纪念品。比起其他花枝招展的女同学，她穿着剪裁简约的蓝色长裙，显得比高中时成熟许多，而眉眼之间的温柔能让带土依稀辨别出当年那个少女。  
她一看见带土，激动得走过来，高跟鞋让她的步伐像是一只过于欢快的兔子。一走近，带土能闻到淡淡的香水味又混合着护发素的味道，看样子琳为这次同学会，新做了头发。  
“带土，好久不见！”  
带土以为琳会拥抱他，然而琳只是亲昵地抓住他的手臂。他顿时觉得有点自作多情，脸上有点发热。  
“哈哈，是挺久的了。”有那么一瞬间，带土感觉好像回到高中那段无忧无虑的时光，不自觉地笑出来，“你今天很好看。”  
琳羞涩地笑了笑。“哇，嘴变甜了。你今天也不赖啊。我还担心你跟高中那时候一样邋遢，穿个帽衫就跑过来。我还记得你放在学校的鞋都穿烂了，还依然坚持不换呢。”  
“是吗，我怎么不记得了？”带土尴尬极了，便装出健忘的模样，赶紧岔开话题。“今天每个人不都得人模狗样点嘛，我也不能落后。”  
所谓江山易改本性难移。自从带土从光鲜亮丽的风投银行离开以后，就不在乎每天穿啥，能买好几件同款式的衣服，只是因为它们穿着舒服——要是那群老同事看到他这样，只会骂他自我放弃。  
而今天，他特意花些心思，从公司里找个造型师，帮忙搭配一身高定，都可以上红毯了。他倒是不在乎别人的目光，但一想到卡卡西可能会来，就觉得自己不能搞得太狼狈。他不想被那个绝情的家伙看扁。  
“带土，你的腿……”这时，琳低声问候带土，神情透着无限的关切，让他心头一暖。  
“没事的。你看我不是正常走过来的吗？”带土尽可能和善地微笑，“习惯了，真的没事。”  
琳望着带土的眼睛，过于温良的眼神穿透人心。她欲言又止，到最后只是鼓励一般地抓紧带土的臂膀。带土感谢她没再多说什么，他不喜欢别人可怜自己。  
人陆陆续续地多了，琳不得不去照顾，就叫带土先进会场里等她。同学会还没正式开始，大家并没有按照名牌入座，而是三三两两地凑成一群，头等大事是递名片，时尚点的就是交换电子名片，好一副广结善缘的场景。  
带土对这种氛围并不陌生，但从来都没喜欢过。所有人假笑着，混得好的胡吹大气，混得不好的在一边附和。每个人都很有目的性，试着接触不同圈子的人，为自己的事业发展做准备。  
他不知道为什么有人热衷于参加什么同学会。大家的生活圈子毫无交集很多年，就凭借着短短的两三个小时便能相熟吗？玩得好的人总有来往，不好的早已避之不及，何必在这里假惺惺地作态。  
那么问题来了。为什么他要参加这次同学会呢，还如此盛装打扮一番。  
带土心里骂自己没出息，然后看了看四周，发现很多熟悉的面孔，一时之间又记不起人名，只知道卡卡西不在里面。他莫名其妙地松口气，老老实实地坐在位置上，旁边的座位还没来人，名牌上写着他们的名字——猿飞阿斯玛和旗木卡卡西。琳的名字则在卡卡西的另一边。  
我裂开了！  
主播阿飞在带土脑内疯狂咆哮，表面上依然气定神游。  
琳并不知道带土和卡卡西之间的关系，只当他俩是很好的朋友。她把他俩安排在一起，也是出于好心，希望老友能够再相逢。  
而猿飞阿斯玛的确是带土高中时代少有能聊得来的朋友，是个极爽朗的男子汉。那小子总是骑着机车上下学，发型也搞得跟暴走族一样，被教导主任痛批照样拽到不行。找家长之后，他让同样很暴走的老爹剃了光头，奈何毛发天生旺盛，过三个月又是一条好汉。  
至于卡卡西……  
那人长得高，又很瘦削，远远看上去像是雪地里的松柏。嘴巴很毒，却生着一颗美人痣，使得他不得不戴上口罩遮住，不然显得太秀气，会被班上嘴欠的男孩嘲笑。天生少色素，怎么也晒不黑，只会被强烈的阳光晒得浑身发红。毕业旅行时去冲绳玩，这人不得不躲在伞下，说什么也不肯和大家玩排球。头脑超级棒，不怎么学习都能考很高的分数。大家都谣传这家伙回家肯定拼命学习，但带土知道他要打好几份工，回家只会捧着黄色小说嘿嘿傻笑。  
这么一个同学老师眼里的乖乖仔，也会偷偷躲起来抽烟，冷冰冰的眼睛沉浸在那一小片的雾霭中——他的为带土如今的烟瘾负责。趁着体育课的时候，他会和带土翻墙出去打牙祭，然后在没人看见的时候，探头亲吻带土。  
他接吻的时候，从来不闭眼睛。还有他打瞌睡的样子，微笑时的眼纹，以及靠在带土怀里自慰的神情……  
旗木卡卡西这个人就代表带土整个高中的时光。他就像是一个符号，深深刻在带土的心里。  
原本浆糊一般的记忆因一个人变得生动鲜活，带土的胸口为之悸动。他从没像现在这样清晰地意识到卡卡西在心里的地位，本以为自己会随着岁月学会了放手，可到头来依然念念不忘。  
同学会如期开始了，仍有些人在往里赶。  
阿斯玛便是其中一个，溜溜达达地找到自己的名牌，又仔仔细细观察带土一番，才自来熟一般地猛拍带土的后背。“这不是带土吗？你可是大变样，够精神的啊！”  
默默发呆的带土吓得直缩脖子，不自然地咳了两声。“好久不见了，阿斯玛。”  
阿斯玛穿着一套剪裁不错的西装，款式有些过时，更像是参加婚礼才肯穿的礼服。面容沧桑不少，留着整齐的连毛胡子，手指上套着结婚对戒，看起来稳健又可靠。曾经的追风少年也变成一个普通的已婚大叔。  
“是挺久没见的了。你这人不够意思，去国外以后也不跟我联系。”  
“事情太多了，就忘了。”带土没说谎话。去加拿大疗养的前两年，他的精神状态的确不好。“成天被逼着补课念书，再上大学什么的，自己是谁都要忘了。”  
“那赶紧趁这个机会联系一下。”阿斯玛笑眯眯地递上自己的名片，上面印着某建筑公司的经理，猿飞阿斯玛。“我老婆让我新印的，发你第一张。”  
“那可太荣幸了。”带土小心翼翼地收起那张小卡片，才反应过来自己根本没印这东西。他家里是有名片的，可都是在香港当金融民工的时候印下的。即便拿来，也不合适。他在家里趴窝太久了，脑子也不转了。  
“抱歉啊，我忘了带。”  
阿斯玛大大咧咧地挥手。“没事，有空跟我联系就行。”  
琳作为主持人，到台前演讲些客套话，又邀请当年的一些学生会的干部说些话，还搞些小游戏来炒热气氛，像极了工作年会。  
带土一句也没听进去，时不时应付阿斯玛两句，一门心思地监视着门口。直至同学会开始自由活动的时候，带土都没见到卡卡西的身影。他实在奈不住性子，想问问阿斯玛知不知道卡卡西这些年的近况，然而人家早举着酒杯找其他人玩了。  
他只好硬着头皮去问琳，还得装出一副不甚在意的模样，不然琳那么细心，再加上可怕的女性直觉，说不定会察觉什么。  
“琳，卡卡西怎么没来？”  
“刚才卡卡西给我发信息了，他的航班晚点，过一会才能到呢。”  
“空中飞人啊，周末都不休息吗？”  
“毕竟是年轻有为的正教授啊，学术讲座很多的。”  
果不其然，卡卡西过得相当不错，这么年轻就是正教授了。  
带土若有所思地点点头，看向到处奔走交流的同学们。有些人眼睛很毒，看得出带土穿着贵气，就跑过来问东问西。互通名字之后，带土对这些人完全没印象，他们反而很熟稔地递上名片，随意拍张虚焦的合影，回头发到社交网络上说些有的没的。  
带土面上笑着迎接他们，但随手把那些名片放在餐桌上，然后趁着琳忙于应付别人的空档，悄悄跑到外面透透气，顺便抽根烟。  
他特意跑到酒店门外的角落，对着车水马龙吐青烟，拿出手机思考要不要给司机打电话，直接就这么溜走算了。他的腿很不舒服，不存在的脚趾又是一阵阵发疼，身上还没有止痛药。而且这里也没什么值得他流连的。  
正当带土要给司机打电话的时候，一个熟悉的声音从他背后传过来。  
“带土，是你吗？”  
带土一听到这个声音，感觉浑身像是触了电一样。要不是有墙靠着，他未必能站稳。  
稍稍稳稳心神，确定表情无懈可击之后，他才缓缓转过身，去看那个引诱他来参加同学会的理由。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
卡卡西的样子也变了很多，远远看上去文质彬彬又风度翩翩，的确是个教授该有的样子。  
他比高中时更瘦，依然习惯佝偻着腰板。苍白的皮肤被酒店大堂暖色的灯光照得更白了，显得有些憔悴。一向无神的死鱼眼流露着些许倦意，眼下挂着青色的眼袋，头发倒是和上学那时一样蓬乱。那个总是长死在脸上的口罩不见了，取而代之的是一条深色的围巾，仅能盖住嘴边的小痣。  
他的手上提着一个黑色的皮质邮差包，能看出来这是好东西，不过也能看出来用了很久。身上穿着不怎么合身的外套，露出一截裹着衬衫的手腕。一只小巧的机械表从缝隙间露出来，皮质表带被磨得起了毛边。里面的西装倒是上档次的，看样子的确是参加重要的讲座。  
不过带土奇怪地发现，卡卡西似乎没怎么长高。那时的他早已习惯微微仰头去看卡卡西，而现在他能与这人平视。很快带土就反应过来，不是卡卡西没长大，而是自己比以前长高了，心里有些微妙的得意。  
“咳咳，真是太好了，又见到你。”卡卡西不适地背身咳了两声，然后相当自然又亲昵地打招呼，一副旧友重逢的模样。  
他的态度如此理所应当，还友善地伸出一只手，搞得带土有些不知所措又尴尬非常。  
带土曾经无数次幻想与卡卡西再见的场景，这种幻想一度成为他生存的动力。他一定要活出人样，让这个冷酷无情的狗东西后悔没好好对待自己。然而真刀真枪地碰面之后，带土不负众望地哑火了。  
他只好顺从地握住卡卡西的手，那只手的掌心依然比自己的要冷一点，叫带土忍不住想去焐热它。  
“你可真是个大忙人，连参加同学会都能迟到。”  
带土冷笑起来，话里带着刺。这话要是让过去的卡卡西听了，绝对会闹个大红脸，而眼前的人不好意思地微笑起来。  
“抱歉，飞机晚点。本来我还答应琳早点到会场帮忙的。咳咳，她一个人忙坏了吧？”  
高中时的卡卡西总是冷冰冰的，愤世嫉俗到不行，对自己和别人都很严厉，常常指责带土太懒散。而现在的他如此温顺，笑容都带着惹人喜爱的讨好。  
带土皱皱眉头，不好再多说什么。另外他对琳和卡卡西之间的关系产生了好奇，听卡卡西刚才说的话，感觉他俩是会时常联系的朋友。  
他俩是情侣吗？  
带土这么猜测着，口气变得更加冰冷。“有别人帮忙的，没你也一样。”  
“那真的太好了，没给琳添麻烦。”卡卡西，对带土的挑衅视而不见，转头又咳嗽起来，“那失陪一会，我先进会场……”  
带土却打断了卡卡西。“你怎么总是咳嗽？”  
卡卡西愣了一下，没料到带土会这么问候。这种神情让带土觉得自己扳回一局。“我今天说太多话，慢性咽炎就会这样，老毛病了。”  
“那给你这个。”带土从口袋里拿出一盒清口糖，不由分说地塞进卡卡西的手心里。“里面有薄荷，含着能好受点。”  
“啊，谢谢。”卡卡西呆愣愣地接下，又抬头望向带土。那双乌黑的眼睛像是被泉水冲刷的鹅卵石，湿润又良善。“待会见？”  
带土接着抽烟，向卡卡西挥挥手。他刻意地背过身，不去注视卡卡西的背影，却能通过大理石外墙依稀望见那道高瘦的身形。  
卡卡西面对带土时，真的格外坦荡和无辜，是打心眼里认为从没亏欠过带土。  
这搞得带土开始扪心自问，难道那段感情只是男孩之间的玩笑，只是一个小小的误会吗？难道只有他一个人傻兮兮地信以为真，还期望着有未来。即便到了此时，他依然忍不住去关心卡卡西，如同生来的本能。  
带土突然觉得过去所愤怒和怨恨的一切都变得十分可笑。他既是委屈又是伤心，喉头被一团棉花堵住。这都是要哭的预兆，眼睛开始发烫潮湿，带土就拼命眨眼睛，让那零星的泪水赶快蒸发掉。  
过了好一会，他把几乎要烫到手指的烟头扔进垃圾桶里，回到宴会厅里，刚好看见卡卡西被人围得里三层外三层的，一杯杯酒放在卡卡西的鼻子下面，盛情十分难却。带土看得心里又酸又苦，捞起放在座位旁的大衣，就悄悄地离开了。  
司机原本就在附近待命来着，一接到老板的电话，忙不迭地开到酒店，把带土给接到之前预定的酒店里。一路上，他脑子很乱，被各种烦躁的情绪和心事塞满，和卡卡西发生过的一切在眼前一扫而过。  
卡卡西的确是个很绝情也很冷酷的人。  
刚上高中时，他不和任何人亲近，几乎没有朋友，更不会参加社团。幸亏他的成绩好到匪夷所思，不然绝对会被欺负的。而带土完全是卡卡西的反面，每天在学校里忙上忙下，唯独不忙活自己的学习。他也很讨厌卡卡西这种人，觉得优等生和家里那帮狗眼看人低的亲戚没什么区别。  
如果不是因为一项读书报告的合作课业的话，他们俩可能这辈子都不会有交集。合作搭档是用抽签决定的，带土偏偏抽到讨人厌的优等生，不知道是幸运还是不幸。  
下课后，一个女孩脸红心跳地走到带土面前，让人怪不好意思的。“带土，拜托你能跟我交换搭档吗！我的搭档是琳哦！”  
“哎，是吗？”一听到是琳，带土的心思活跃起来。可是又想到这次作业是他最不擅长的国文，就开始打退堂鼓。他可不想在琳面前丢脸。“我挺想帮你的，要是数学的话，就肯定答应了。可是我不会国文啊，还指望大天才一个人搞定呢。要不，你帮我写一份怎么样？”  
“哇，小气鬼。”女孩自然不答应 。比起和倾慕的男孩相处，多写一份作业显得更要紧一点。  
其实也不怪女孩们不矜持，卡卡西长得确实很好看。鼻梁高得像外国人，气质有股清冷的味道，跟只会凑在一起讨论黄片的臭小子比起来，简直就是仙女。她们想方设法地去求卡卡西的联系方式，而他是这么回绝的：“我家没有电话。”  
带土以为卡卡西这种装逼犯看不上庸脂俗粉。等去了卡卡西的家做合作课业时，带土才意识到卡卡西没有说谎。  
卡卡西的家离学校很远，带土跟在卡卡西身后，七扭八怪地走了四十多分钟，早已是汗流浃背。眼前的建筑相当破旧，是上个世纪盖起来的廉租房，盘踞着一群为生存苦苦挣扎的人们。而卡卡西的家更是逼仄狭小，没有电话，也没有电视，更别提空调，只有一个摇头晃脑的风扇。  
从踏进这个地方开始，带土一路上的抱怨彻底偃旗息鼓。他怎么也没想到这么一个天生的贵公子居然是真的家徒四壁。如果是自己的话，他绝对不会如此大方地领一个大嘴巴的同学回家写作业的。  
卡卡西倒是很无所谓，也不招呼客人，只是随意地倒杯水，便转身去书架上找需要的材料。带土这才注意到这个小家里唯一占据很大面积的家具。  
这里的书真的很多，占据一面墙还嫌不够，又延伸到另一面墙上，紧挨着厨房的灶台。角落里也叠着厚厚一摞的书籍，尽可能地不占据走路的位置。书的类型广泛，作者全是带土听都没听过的名字。随便翻出来一本，都会发现手写的注释和随笔。字迹娟秀好看，比老师写的还好，不像是小孩的字。  
怪不得卡卡西不去图书馆借书，根本就不需要嘛。  
“你家的书好多啊……”带土由衷地赞叹，“我家老头也有大书柜，但都是充门面的。其实他一看书就犯困。”  
“这些书是我父亲的。”  
“太强了！你爸是做什么的。”  
“他……”卡卡西欲言又止，“他以前是作家。”  
“你爸写过什么啊？”  
“不知道。”  
带土看卡卡西不愿意提起的样子，就没再问下去，在心中默默猜想——卡卡西已经如此神秘，那他的父亲一定是个世外高人。  
他不敢去碰那些书，怕自己笨手笨脚地碰倒，只好老老实实地坐在电扇旁一通猛吹，望见卡卡西翻看书籍的身影。  
卡卡西的后背被汗浸湿，露出肩胛骨的轮廓。他的衬衫下摆裹紧裤子里，让皮带结结实实地捆住，勾勒出纤细柔韧的腰肢。天气太热了，他就挽起裤脚，露出一双小腿。小腿的肌肉紧绷着，颜色比他的脸还要白。  
这时，卡卡西转个身，拿起桌子上的笔给书做记号。一滴汗从他的脖子上流下，一路滑到敞开的领口里，颤颤巍巍地挂在突出的锁骨上。  
带土猛地垂下头，说什么也不看了，否则要出大问题。  
“来，给我读这段。”卡卡西什么也没察觉，理直气壮地指挥带土，“你这么没用，就当阅读器吧。”  
“那我也是最好的阅读器！我还有计算功能，有本事比数学……”带土底气不足地嘀嘀咕咕，很是不乐意地接过书，发现卡卡西在那一段文字上画了一条横线。他煞有介事地举起来，开始大声朗诵，而卡卡西在笔记本上一字字地写。  
“青年人会正面看世界。他还没有来得及修饰死亡的概念或虚无的概念，但已尝到它们可怕的滋味。青春大约就是如此，艰难地面对死亡，有如热爱阳光的动物切身体验的恐怖。至少在这方面，与常言所说恰恰相反，青年不抱幻想。他们没有时间、也没有诚心去为自己制造幻想……”  
当时的带土根本看不懂这写的是什么意思，还埋怨卡卡西为什么非要选这个做读书笔记，一看就知道不是高中生会写的读书笔记。  
他可是怎么也没想到，自己如此亲身体会到关于死亡与离别的滋味。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
回到酒店之后，带土就直接扑到床上装死。手机及时地亮了起来，是琳发来的消息。  
“带土，你人去哪了？卡卡西已经在这里了，还等你呢。”  
现在带土一想到卡卡西这个人，胸口就堵得厉害。他不想回的，但不好驳人面子，只好懒洋洋地用一只手指，缓慢地按出来他的回信。  
“抱歉，我有点不舒服就回去了。我和卡卡西刚才在门口打过招呼，你就叫他别等了。”反正少我一个也没什么。  
“你还好吗？”  
不，一点也不好。“还行，大概是喝酒的关系。我躺一会就好。”  
“你要注意身体啊，大主播。我同事每天午饭的时候，还指望看你的视频呢。”  
“哈哈哈，那谢谢他了。你们好好玩。”  
“记得常联系哦！”  
“没问题。”  
他盯着聊天信息里卡卡西的名字，直到屏幕黑掉才把手机扔到一旁。初见卡卡西时的难过劲儿渐渐消退，留下的只有满地的惆怅，正一点点折磨他的大脑。他觉得自己该喝点酒，麻痹一下神经。  
其实带土一点也不喜欢喝酒。小孩舌头的人怎么可能喜欢这种辛辣又苦涩的东西呢？不过酒有一点好处，喝完之后轻飘飘又乐陶陶，可以解千愁。  
可鉴于他的身体状况，医生并不建议他饮酒——醉酒的第二天，迎接带土的不仅仅是头痛和头晕，还有浮肿的双腿，根本套不上假肢。  
即便如此，他在香港时也经常以身试法。工作压力太大，实在需要喝到烂醉才不会焦虑。等到第二天起来，他就非常熟练地拄着拐杖去医院开个诊断，偷得半日闲。  
人活成这样还真是够呛，连买醉都受限制。  
这么下去可不行。不能因为卡卡西这么个渣男而就此倒下，我宇智波带土可是从死亡线上走过的人。  
带土突然从床上弹起来，用手机查看一下这个月还剩多少直播时长，决定不如现在开一个户外直播来糊弄时间。他从行李箱里翻出来Gopro运动相机，看了看说明书，又到网上搜索一些攻略，捣鼓半天才成功连接上手机。  
这东西刚买没多久，本来带土是想用来拍一些搞笑的素材，顺便制作一期Vlog来满足粉丝们层出不穷的八卦心理，再炒一炒热度什么的。他依然不打算露脸，声音出镜就足够了。  
带土自然没想着用这东西来直播，毕竟户外直播很容易出现意外，会透露很多真实信息。这都是他不想要的副作用。  
而今天，他非常想找个人聊聊，最好是完全不认识他的那些人，那些总是守在直播间里拥护他的人。他知道自己不该沉浸在这种虚假的热闹当中，可有时候人真的很需要精神胜利法来渡过难关，不然还能怎么办呢。  
他脱下身上的西装和皮鞋，换上更舒适的运动服和慢跑鞋。在给假肢换鞋时，他着实和这件死物搏斗了一番。搞定之后，带土站在镜子前瞧一瞧，镜子里的疤脸壮汉正不安地用踮脚来回切换重心。他思考片刻又戴上一顶棒球帽。  
确认无误，带土打开了直播间。  
“大家好啊，阿飞我开始直播了~全网首播我个人生活~”  
直播间一开，活跃度立刻上浮。  
现在是晚上九点，刚好是直播热度最活跃的时刻，再加上是周末，无所事事的人比以往更多。大家本来是想看阿飞玩游戏耍活宝，没想到先进入眼睛的竟然是一张白色的床，床上面被人扔着一件深色大衣。床上用品和床边的陈设一看就知道是酒店，而不是私人家里。  
弹幕开始发癫。“什么情况，阿飞带我们开房吗？”“什么，阿飞要和女生开房？”“什么，阿飞要女装？”“什么，阿飞要女装和女生开房？”  
主播及时站出来打断这个势头。“不要奇怪啊，阿飞今天就是来水时间的，不玩游戏，就是带大家出去走走。有谁不想看的可以滚了。啊，对了，房管记得把退出的id给我记下来，直接拉黑。”  
带土略略扫一眼不断跳动的弹幕，心情好上一些，开始阴阳怪气地说话。作为直播阿飞的时候，他仿佛变成另外一个人，活泼幽默，时不时常地耍耍活宝，把节目效果做得很足。  
弹幕刷起来一串“退出了退出了”的字样，但人数不减反增，大有超过平时观看人数的趋势。  
阿飞在网上很神秘，把个人信息捂得很严。推特上很多人造谣说自己认识阿飞，把阿飞的经历变得神乎其神，不过带土全部否定那些假信息，搞得大家更想知道日常的阿飞是什么样子的。  
一部分人忽悠阿飞赶紧出门，更有人在怀疑阿飞是不是又喝醉了——毕竟带土正是因为喝多说胡话才走红。当然列文虎克从不缺席，敏锐地发现那件大衣来头不小。  
“那件衣服超贵！是宇智波的新品！”  
“查了一下，价值六十万円……”  
“土豪打扰了。”“打扰了。”“扰了。”“了。”  
接着弹幕就被拉长音一般的“打扰了”糊满屏。  
阿飞笑嘻嘻地说：“朋友送的，别惊慌。”  
“你这是无中生友！”“这样的朋友也请给我一打。”“我朋友说也想认识你的朋友。”  
“好了好了，这不是主题。”阿飞把大衣拿出镜头外，然后向门口走去。运动相机的防抖功能很好，镜头里的世界一点也不颠簸。  
“今天难得回老家，带老板们转转。”阿飞总把粉丝们叫老板，从某种意义上来讲这也没错。“拿上房卡，这就走吧。”  
带土定的是酒店最好的套房，装修十分低调奢华，可格局很大，是一层套着一层，从卧室走到门口都需要一阵子。这么过场之后，弹幕必然炸了，一时间柠檬精四起。  
“哎哟我酸了。”“还老板啥啊，员工比我有钱多了。”“我再也不给阿飞刷礼物了。”“资本家，还我血汗钱！”  
“钱都进我兜里，就别想拿走！”带土渐渐进入状态，彻底把负心汉抛在脑后。他和弹幕交流起来，半真半假地神侃。  
嘴上不停，带土进入电梯当中。电梯门像镜子一样把整个人都照进去，幸亏他提前戴好棒球帽，用阴影遮住上半张脸，只能叫观众看见一个又高又壮的身影。  
“我靠，这也太壮了吧！”“怪不得敢走夜路，歹徒看了都怕！”“保护我方歹徒！”“猛男正面上我。”“爱了爱了！”  
“所以说啊，你们最好不要在网上骂阿飞我哦，不然我就冲到你家捶你。”阿飞轻轻松松地说着，等电梯重新开门，和困在手机里的粉丝们一同走出酒店。  
酒店的选址并不是繁华地段，一出门就变得黑暗且安静，将大堂过剩的光亮甩在身后。对面是一条贯穿这座城市的河流，河流的对面便是成排的居民楼，此时正亮起点点灯光，像是一颗颗在宇宙中孤独旋转的恒星。  
阿飞忙不迭地说些有的没的，正漫无目的地插科打诨，带着观众去往河畔。这里没什么人走动，估计是嫌弃天气太冷。今晚的温度是有点低，他一说话就会吐出白烟，河面也微微结上一层薄冰。  
“以前上学我总经过这里，先骑车去那边找我……同学，然后俩人一起上学。”带土在定义卡卡西身份的时候结巴了一下。他不知道该怎么定义这个人，朋友、同学还是别的什么。“我那时候最开心的事情就是拉着他去便利店买早饭，然后坐在河堤上吃。那家伙总说不饿，要省钱买小黄书看。我只好大发慈悲地请他，也不能叫人饿着嘛。”  
“假仁假义！”“你有钱，不怕不怕。”“要是我，我就吃穷你。”“土豪和我做朋友。”  
“哈哈哈，你们不懂。我这是贿赂他，好让他把作业借我抄。”  
弹幕里的人并不明白带土的心情，仍是娱乐至上的模样，一刻不停地说着俏皮话。而带土巴不得没人把他的话当真，同样也很需要他们来告诉自己不要把回忆当真。回忆只是回忆而已，代表不了什么。  
“日本的冬天真的不冷，这已经十二月份了，还没怎么下过雪。在加拿大上学的时候，冬天是真的冷，太冷了。有一阵子是天天下雪，我就得从雪堆里挖车。在那呆了五年之后，我铲雪的效率堪比推土机。那里人也很少，开很久的车都未必能看见人。  
“香港完全另一种气氛，跟日本有点像。人很多，地方很小，每个人走得飞快。维多利亚港夜晚亮灯时很漂亮。我在中环上班，也住在那边，不过一有时间会坐渡轮去油尖旺。那里更有意思。”  
也不知道哪里来的兴致，带土讲述起离开日本之后的故事。听众肯定没用心听，不过他全当说给卡卡西来听的。  
或许在内心深处，带土是希望能通过这次同学会与卡卡西重新联系上的，他也没傻到与卡卡西重归于好。即使不再是恋人的关系，回到挚友的位置上也不错。可惜的是，带土有些高估了自己的承受能力。  
“哎呀，阿飞比你们老哦，今天像个老头一样念叨个没完没了。”  
弹幕不负众望地叫阿飞爷爷。“阿飞爷爷好。”“爷爷给点钱。”  
总而言之，这次直播的主题彻底跑偏，说的全是没发生在日本的事情，更跟这座城市不搭边。  
一听到带土絮絮叨叨漂泊不定的日子，那些寻求娱乐的人就觉得没意思而走掉了，弹幕就变得正经许多。想要深夜聊天的人们被留下来，里面有些是在异国他乡的人，有些则在问留学的问题。  
阿飞尽可能回答他们，也渐渐淡忘属于宇智波带土的伤感。  
可惜的是运动相机的续航能力不大行，播两小时后，电池就嗝屁了。头一次使用的带土根本没料到这个，没有备用电池，只好草草地下播。弹幕里的人们也是相当遗憾，求阿飞以后多多直播日常，或者是剪辑一期vlog。  
关掉直播那一刻，带土长长地舒了口气，心里的负担减轻些许。  
以前看心理医生的时候，他就被建议去写写日记，能够缓解焦虑和恐慌的状态。他那时不信任任何人，自然没当回事，全凭意志硬生生挺过来。现在看来，人家建议得没有问题，是他太固执。  
带土没急着回酒店，而是继续按照记忆中路线向前走。他越是靠近卡卡西的家，越是放松和冷静。  
这里的每一处都在提醒他如今物是人非。河畔被返修过，岸边立起围栏，每隔一段路就有一张长椅。天气温暖点的话，必然会有不少流浪汉躺在上面睡大觉。过去他和卡卡西只能倒在草地上吵嘴，起身时后背全是绿色的草汁。  
不过，天气寒冷并不妨碍没力气的醉鬼倒在长椅上不省人事，带土就刚好碰见一个。那人浑身酒气地坐着，意识模糊地垂着头，邮差包被扔在地上。他的钱包也掉在地上，彻底敞开着，里面的钱早已被小偷掏空，身份证和信用卡倒是健在。  
带土哭笑不得地捡起那个钱包，借着昏暗的路灯看一眼那张身份证，笑容瞬间凝结在脸上。他冲到醉汉身边，把那个脑袋抬起来，刚刚树立起来的心理建设土崩瓦解。  
他戳了戳那个满是白发的脑袋，自言自语起来：“真他妈冤家路窄啊，卡卡西。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
带土坐在醉醺醺的卡卡西身边冷静片刻，双手无助地从自己的下巴捋到发际线。就这么思考片刻的人生之后，他毫不客气地拍打那种讨人厌的脸。  
“哎，醒醒，还活着吗？”  
卡卡西懵懂地抬起头，那双醉意昏沉的眼睛瞧见带土后，双臂一伸，竟然把带土抱个满怀。带土一个坐立不稳，被醉汉扑倒在长椅。卡卡西立刻化身树袋熊，缠在他身上不下来了。  
“我操，你干嘛啊！都什么毛病！”  
卡卡西哼唧两声，胳膊收得更紧。这人看着瘦得跟灯杆似的，力气相当之大，那双臂膀跟铁链一样紧紧捆在带土的腰上。不过带土撸铁多年，肱二头肌相当饱满，想来对付一个瘦弱的醉汉应该没问题，可他并不想伤到卡卡西，有气无力地挣扎一会，结果自然是不出意料地失败了。  
“真他妈的……”他只好费力地坐起来，卡卡西立刻得寸进尺地枕在他的腿上，双手顺势揽住带土粗壮的大腿。手紧挨着带土的裤裆，带土甚是不好意思地挪动一下那只不老实的手。有话好说，别揩油。  
“你怎么回事？刚才那么冷淡，怎么过几个小时就大变样了？喝迷魂药了？”他有点傻眼，只好轻拍卡卡西的额头，语气里透着无可奈何。  
“我抓住你了，你跑不了。”卡卡西像小孩一样皱起鼻子，没有松手的意思，说的话也是结结巴巴又语无伦次。“我才、想问你，一转眼就不见了……爱迟到的毛病什么时候能改，让我等啊等……”  
一听卡卡西这么说，带土有点没脾气，毕竟自己临阵脱逃理亏一些，嘴上仍不依不饶。他不想就这么服软。“我告诉过琳我要走，而且明明是你迟到好吗？”  
“我在候机厅等得好急啊，恨不得自己开飞机。”卡卡西完全沉浸在自己的世界里，与平时判若两人，“但估计机长不让。”  
“谁敢让啊，大家都怕死。”带土被逗乐了。他垂头注视此时格外乖巧的卡卡西——忽略紧紧捧着大腿的手，心底贱兮兮地泛起温柔，情不自禁地抚摸卡卡西的鬓角。  
这场景似曾相识，无数次发生在这条河畔上。只不过曾经年轻光滑的脸上起了皱纹，眉宇间也挂着忧愁的刻痕。  
“你这人真他妈讨厌，说走就走，也不告诉我。”卡卡西轻声嘀咕着，“我已经什么都没有了，怎么连你也跑了呢？”  
“你他妈才讨厌，是你先负心好吗，别在这演痴情郎了。”带土愤恨地揪着卡卡西的头发，卡卡西浑然不觉，更加收紧臂膀。“你先放手，我们不能就这么坐一晚上啊，冷死了。”  
“你得先答应不走。”  
“好好好，我不走。你松手，我大腿要不过血了。”  
卡卡西这才依依不舍地放手。带土搓一搓大腿，感觉卡卡西碰过的地方麻酥酥的。之后，他不再跟这人多废话，先捡起地上的邮差包，又架起烂泥一样的醉鬼。卡卡西毕竟是个人高马大的成年男人，再加上烂醉之后没力气，整个人都歪在带土身上。带土的下盘不稳，跟着趔趄几步，勉强在围栏旁稳住，差点和卡卡西一同栽进河里。  
“我操好险，搞不好就要一起殉情了。”带土后怕地看看河面上的薄冰，拖着这个死尸往前走，“你现在住在哪，我给你打车。”  
“我、我不住这。”卡卡西不怎么配合，时不时要拉着带土往另一个方向走，而那个方向是路边的矮树丛。  
“那你住哪里，地址告诉我。”  
“我搬家了，不在这个城市。”  
“巧了，我也是。”  
“是吗，怪不得我问不到你去哪了。没人知道你去哪。”卡卡西在带土耳边轻轻吹气，“你嗖地一下消失了，真烦人。”  
“闭上你的狗嘴吧，小心我捶你。”  
带土嘴上恶狠狠，耳根子却先红，手上也很温柔，半搂半抱地带着卡卡西向酒店走。他不指望能从醉汉嘴里问出什么来，决定先去酒店安顿好再从长计议。  
两人一路拉拉扯扯地进了酒店大堂，强烈的灯光照在他俩身上，叫人很不适应。卡卡西说了句刺眼，就埋在带土的肩窝里蹭来蹭去。带土是一身的痒痒肉，被冷不丁地碰到，便难耐地缩起脖子，搞得两个人又开始走鬼步。  
前台值班的小姐认得带土这个住在套房里的大客户，尽职尽责地说欢迎回家。即便看到醉醺醺的卡卡西以及其不雅的方式成为客户的挂件，她也是一脸的无动于衷，不过眼神流露出些许的怀疑——这位老板是去酒吧门口捡尸了吗？  
带土只好硬着头皮解释：“我朋友，他喝醉了。”  
卡卡西听见了，就很不高兴。他格外一本正经地反驳：“我们不是朋友。”  
带土怕这个渣男在外人面前语出惊人，赶紧架着他往电梯大步流星，不过心里还是想听卡卡西接着说下去，就悄悄哄骗着：“那我们是什么？同学吗？”  
“也不是，让我想想……”大天才一度陷入茫然，使得他进入电梯里都低头看地板，似乎在思考这个听起来相当艰巨的问题。  
带土没把这些话放在心上，全当卡卡西在疯言疯语。他艰难地拖着醉鬼来到房门前，此时卡卡西出奇地老实且沉默，任由带土把自己摆放在一边，掏出门卡打开房门。门开之后，卡卡西率先进去，又突然站住，转身面对带土。  
“怎么，你想好了？”  
“对不起，还没有，你再等会。”卡卡西这抱歉的语气仿佛是没回答上学生的问题而为此羞愧，又大大方方地问带土，“卫生间在哪，我要吐。”  
带土一听，赶紧拎着卡卡西走到卫生间。卡卡西相当熟练地跪在马桶前，哇哇作呕起来，看样子是个老资格的醉鬼。  
以前那个仙女也落了凡尘，成为一个普通的大叔。  
带土感叹着，去给卡卡西拿瓶水。等他再回来的时候，卡卡西又昏迷在马桶旁边。带土只好再次拍醒他，叫他漱漱口。  
吐过之后，卡卡西稍微清醒一点，谈吐也利索一点。然而这种清醒仅限于知道自己要到床上去躺着，并不怀疑自己究竟身处何地，身边有没有坏人，该不该如此无防备地睡觉。  
“我要洗澡。”他站在原地懵了一会，转头对带土说。  
“别了吧，直接去睡觉，明天再洗。”带土可不敢让卡卡西一个人待在浴室里，万一撞破头死了，那自己岂不是帮凶？叫他帮卡卡西洗澡更是不可能，各种意义上的不可能。  
卡卡西这次很听话，没再麻烦人。可他刚向卧室走两步，又不死心地回头盯着带土，便站住不动。  
带土本来就烦躁，又被折腾出一身汗，对卡卡西这么莫名其妙的凝视很不耐烦。应该说，带土不喜欢任何人盯着自己看，尤其是盯着他的脸。  
“你还看什么？”他的眼神立刻阴冷下来，口气很凶。  
卡卡西却说出带土预料以外的话。“你不会走吧？”他还在纠结这个。  
“这他妈是我的房间，我能走哪去，到河边躺着吗？”  
卡卡西煞有介事地点点头，仿佛是确认国家大事那般严肃。他不再像是寻常醉鬼那样倒在床上，而是一板一眼地脱下衣服，又把它们一件一件地挂在酒店空荡荡的衣柜里。带土惊奇不已，好奇卡卡西这人平时对自己到底有多严格。  
“醉成你这样还能记得挂衣服，我还是头一次见。”  
“明天有开讲座，西装不能皱。”  
卡卡西脱到只剩下一条紧身内裤了。而带土站在一边默默欣赏，完全忘记自己在河边被这人上下其手的困窘——作为一个无利不起早的金融人士，费了这么多力气捡回来一个醉汉，总是要取回点利息。  
他的肤色和过去一样的苍白，身形也是一样的消瘦，能够依稀看见脊椎凸起的轮廓，大概平时不怎么锻炼。想想也是，这位年轻教授的休息日都被各地的讲座给占满了，想必没什么机会去运动。而且卡卡西这人向来喜静，能倒着绝不站着，有健身的时间还不如用来休息或是学习。  
双腿倒是笔直有力，看来是经常四处奔波。估计总是站着讲课，有点静脉曲张，小腿后显露出些许青色的血管。带土知道这是老师的职业病，不过还是为此感到一丝惊讶。在他的心里，卡卡西是个对任何事情都很谨慎的人，不可能把自己糟蹋成这样。  
但是这么一个干巴巴又白惨惨的男人，带土还是看得一肚子邪火，裤裆有点发紧。卡卡西自然没发觉带土过于火热的眼神，轻轻地倒在床上，埋进松软的被子里，不再声响。  
带土靠近一些，望着枕头上缝隙里的白毛脑袋，着实松了口气，顺便把中央空调的温度提高两度。他换上轻便的T恤和短裤，想去洗个澡，把一身的酒气给洗掉。然而浴室里呕吐的味道还没散掉，他无奈地打开排风扇，坐在马桶上发呆。  
今天晚上过得太玄幻了，脑容量有点不够，心情也是过山车一般跌宕起伏。  
卡卡西之前那么冷淡，怎么灌黄汤之后就变成个粘人精了？他什么意思？欲擒故纵吗？我宇智波带土看起来有那么悲惨吗，非要被这贱人来回调戏？关键我还他妈的很吃这一套。我为什么要把他带回来？扔路边不好吗？  
但不能否认的是，他为能看到这样的卡卡西而感到窃喜。  
洗完澡出来，带土一手拎着假肢，一手扶着墙保持平衡，一蹦一跳地出来，却被从床上坐起来的卡卡西吓了一跳。“我操，你不是睡着了吗？”  
卡卡西看到带土手里的假肢和断肢，眼睛清澈无比。那不是醉鬼该有的眼神，也叫带土心里一紧——见到这样的自己，卡卡西会说什么？  
然而卡卡西总是不负众望地令人吃惊。他望了望漆黑的窗外，又无比镇定地问带土：“几点了，是不是要上学了？”说话的语气再也不客气了，跟高中时的他一模一样。  
卡卡西睡懵了。  
带土听得直捂脸，又恍然大悟一般翻出手机，开始录像。他觉得这是一个值得纪念的时刻。“是啊，赶紧起来吧，不然迟到了。”  
“你怎么进我家里的？”  
“我知道你总把要是放在信箱里，下次你换个地方吧。”  
“你不是该在河边等我吗？”  
“我等了你很久你也不来，我很担心你。”  
优等生却冷酷地一头倒下。“我头晕，你帮我给老师请假吧。你有手机，用手机。”  
“不怕老师罚你吗？”  
“反正我成绩好，他也说不了我什么。”卡卡西翻个身面对拿着手机的带土，“你的腿怎么了，为什么提在手里？”  
“本来要帮路边的老奶奶过马路的，可是被车撞了，腿断了。”带土感觉自己过于真情实感了。  
“怎么这么不小心？”  
“是我太笨了。”  
“疼吗？”  
“已经不疼了，能装回去。”  
“那你也请假吧，跟老师说你腿断了，要找人装回去。”  
带土并不知道自己此时的神情过分的柔和。他把假肢放到一边，像个提线木偶那样蹦跳着靠近床边再坐下，哄小孩一样拍拍这个醉汉。“乖了，快睡吧。”  
卡卡西伸出手，拉住带土的衣角。他的眼皮再也支持不住，缓缓地闭上。“就别走，陪我一会。一个人太没意思了，真的太没意思了……”


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
当从套房客厅的长条沙发上睁开眼睛时，带土刚好看见卡卡西。他的鼻梁上挂着眼镜，坐在对面的单人沙发上阅读文件，面前的茶几上还摆着一台轻薄的Surface。  
带土昨天晚上辗转反侧睡不着，感觉自己刚闭上眼睛没多久就被生物钟吵醒。他很困也很累，后背还不舒服，可眼睛却不听话地注视着卡卡西。  
现在应该七点半，天肯定是亮了，可是客厅还是很黑。卡卡西好像怕弄醒带土，并没有拉开遮光窗帘，只是打开身边的落地灯。他沐浴在昏暗又温暖的灯光下，微微皱着眉头，那模样与带土回忆里的少年重叠在一起。  
不过，卡卡西似乎被宿醉之后的头痛折磨着，会时不时地按压自己的太阳穴，不然就一刻不停地转着手里的水笔，显得有些心神不宁。他突然放下文件，开始敲打键盘，飘忽不定的眼神刚好与带土对上。  
要是过去，带土绝对惊慌失措地错开眼神。他曾经让卡卡西无数次地抓到过，只会红着脸地低头，然后被卡卡西无情嘲笑。可过尽千帆之后，那个总是一惊一乍的男孩早就学会坦然面对。  
“早上好。”卡卡西轻声问候，嘴角挂着冷淡又疏远的微笑，坦荡中没有半点羞愧，仿佛昨晚上那个粘人精只是带土的幻想。  
“嗯。”带土对此早有预料，诚意欠奉地回应着，但心里愤愤不平——你可把老子折腾惨了，现在还是一脸无辜相。他缓缓地翻个身，拒绝和卡卡西面对面，也学着那样平淡的语气问道：“你怎么还没走？”  
“那也太无情了，怎么也要当面谢谢你的。”卡卡西的语气稍有抱歉，然而还是十分客套的意味。“昨天晚上真的麻烦你了。没你的话，我可能真的要在街上睡一晚上。”  
“也不怎么麻烦。你这人就是做醉鬼，也是个有礼貌的醉鬼，知道自己抱着马桶吐，还有脱衣服，就是话有点多。”  
“那我有点不记得了，要是有什么冒犯到你，你别介意。”  
“我不跟喝醉的人一般见识。”带土阴阳怪气起来，话里带刺。“人们总是说酒后吐真言，但我觉得没什么意义。清醒的时候不说的事情就代表没那个诚心去承担后果，没必要当真，搞得大家都很累。”  
“哈哈，很难想象这话是你说的。”卡卡西不置可否，只是圆滑地夸赞带土，不知道出自几分真心。  
“你已经和我道过谢了，礼节流程也走过一遍了，现在可以走了吧？”  
带土起初不想赶人的，昨晚上还合计第二天怎么邀请卡卡西出去吃个饭——当然是骂了自己两万五千个贱字以后决定的。可是清醒的卡卡西远没有喝醉时可爱动人，客套得伤人心，让他有点意兴阑珊。  
对于卡卡西，带土有种预感。如果现在不把这家伙甩脱，他今后绝不会好过。  
本以为卡卡西会客气两句就离开，然而这人开始发癫地主动出击：“既然这么有缘，不如我们一起吃个饭。你昨天走得早，我都没和你说上话，挺遗憾的。”  
贱人！  
带土心里大骂，也不知道到底在骂谁。他的心不安分地涌动，一股活水从胸口淌出来。此时的带土很庆幸他未卜先知地背过身，让卡卡西看不到自己脸上的笑意，但是回复的语气依旧冷淡。  
“你不是还有讲座吗？”  
“你怎么知道的？”卡卡西很困惑，看样子是真的不知道他在醉酒的时候有多么爱讲。  
“你昨晚上边脱衣服边讲的，絮絮叨叨的像个大叔。”  
“我已经是大叔了。不仅是我，你也是了。”  
“别加上我，我永远二十五。”  
这话听着似曾相识，好像带土过十九岁生日的时候也这么和卡卡西说过——“我永远十八岁。”  
卡卡西果然是记得的，一听见这话就破功了，轻轻地笑出声。  
“那么今天十八岁、明天二十五的宇智波先生，能否赏脸和我去大学里转转，顺便一起吃午饭再参加我的讲座呢？”  
这人的邀请内容越来越猖狂，牢牢勾住带土全部的注意力。他立刻在脑中想象出卡卡西戴着眼镜，为学生们温文尔雅地解说讲座的内容，以及他在讲台上注视自己的神情。有点要命。  
不过带土还是一副死鸭子嘴硬的模样。“大教授的课太高深，不适合我这种学渣。”  
“只是个兴趣课，面向所有本科学生。讲的是俄罗斯文学史，其实只讲文学家们的八卦而已，大家都爱听。”  
“我一看就不是学生，怎么混进去？”  
“你不是年轻小伙子吗？”  
接下来的对话幼稚到可怕，而带土的心情变得格外雀跃，久久沉寂的幸福感慢慢笼罩身体，让他轻飘飘的。他无论如何都没料到他们还会像过去那样闲聊，久别重逢再相处，仍能找到当初的感觉，仿佛永远没法在彼此面前学会长大。  
带土再也忍不住脸上笑容，从床上坐起来，把厚重的被子推到一边。他一边和卡卡西扯皮，一边把倒在地上的硅胶套穿在断肢上，完全没意识到这些动作太过直截了当也太过私密。到了半途，他才后知后觉地反应过来有什么不对，因为卡卡西突然不说话了。  
方才活跃的气氛降至冰点，这样的沉默如此有质量，深深地碾压在带土的肩膀上。  
对此，他仅是稍微停顿一下手上的动作，继续按部就班地穿戴好假肢。他没有立刻抬起头，而是对着捆绑在假肢上的运动鞋有点发愣，有点不敢去看卡卡西。  
从决定去同学会开始，带土就知道这必定是个赔本买卖，可总是要赌一赌。他想以一个正常人的姿态去见卡卡西，而不是现在这样，好像是祈求廉价的怜悯。  
他们之间隔了那么多年，再浓的情分也会寡淡。想要吸引别人，就必须是完美无缺的，必须是游刃有余的，也必须是成熟稳重的。不然的话，他还能拿什么来换取卡卡西的偏爱？  
一个没了脚又毁容的残废什么也得不到，也不配得到。  
他太得意忘形了。  
这些想法不断盘旋在带土的脑海里，挤压着他的颅骨，抽干周遭的空气，让他窒息。他的心跳开始加速，在胸腔里剧烈地蹦跳，几乎要从嘴里吐出来。手心大量出汗，连视野都在模糊。  
已经有好些年都不到访的焦虑症开始发作。  
带土捂住脸，不让卡卡西看见自己痛苦的神情，同时也在克制脑海里那些谴责的声音。他不能待在这里，得离开压力源，得吃药。他有预料到会出现这种情况，所以提前放在大衣口袋里。  
昨天带土还庆幸自己很机智，没在同学会上多停留，也就没用上这个药。可现在看来，这东西不得不派上用场。  
想到这里，带土从沙发上站起来，准备找药然后去卫生间躲着，却怎么也控制不好双腿。他在颤抖。  
“带土，带土！”卡卡西冲到他面前，双手坚定地捂住带土不住哆嗦的肩膀。“你需要什么，你带药了吗？”  
带土艰难地集中注意力，几乎听不清卡卡西在说什么。卡卡西就一遍遍地重复，语气温柔地化出水，没有一点不耐烦。半天，带土才结结巴巴地回复：“在、在我大衣口袋里……”  
卡卡西离开带土去找大衣，而带土并没有因此感到好些。他心里很清楚卡卡西不是他焦虑发作的原因，归根结底的问题从很久以前就已经很明朗了，只是带土没办法翻篇过去。  
很快，卡卡西带着药和水过来，本想再帮带土服下，但带土拒绝了，只好任由他一个人磕磕绊绊地吃药，还被水呛到。  
我自己能搞定，我能行，我可以的。  
带土反反复复地默念着，等待发挥药效，渐渐找回对身体的控制权，平息这场在他眼中的闹剧。  
一直守候在他身旁的卡卡西正关切地望着带土，紧紧握着带土无力的手。带土没有去看卡卡西，只是慢慢回握住。卡卡西掌心的温度熨烫到他的心里。  
“你好点没？”  
带土点点头。“我刚才的样子吓人吗？”  
“还好，比我以前一个学生的症状好多了。”卡卡西真的是冰雪聪明，并没有否定带土，也没有赞同他，“她会突然在课上崩溃大哭，又喊又叫。”  
“后来呢？”  
“她休学了。”卡卡西遗憾地叹息一声，“她是个很有才华的孩子。”  
“你被我吓坏了吧？”带土不依不饶，像是等着卡卡西来批判自己一样。  
“没有。”卡卡西摸摸带土汗湿的额头，“我只是有点后悔。”  
“后悔什么？”  
“后悔知道得太晚了。”卡卡西话里有话，带土不愿意去深想。接着他听见卡卡西又说：“不过我们也算是扯平了吧，你照顾我一晚上，我也照顾你一早上。”  
带土只是摇摇头，没再说什么。  
人们能接收一个无理取闹的醉鬼，但很难理解患有心理障碍的人。带土不想被误认为矫情和软弱，可他控制不住，发病的时候仿佛变成另外一个人。  
见带土有点脱力，卡卡西就把被子盖在他身上，又领着他躺好。带土想要拿下假肢，手指却不听话。卡卡西便去帮忙，在带土磕磕绊绊的指导下，成功卸下来那块重物。  
他把假肢轻轻放在床边，对带土说：“你休息一会吧，现在时间还很早。”  
“讲座呢？”  
“讲座在晚上五点才开始，不着急。”  
卡卡西拍拍带土的脑袋，就重新回到那个单人沙发，拿起文件继续忙碌起来。这种平和又冷漠的姿态也叫带土变得放松一点。不得不说，卡卡西真的很了解他，知道什么时候关心又该在什么时候放置。  
带土从善如流地闭上眼睛，伴随着如同白噪音一般的翻页声与打字声睡着了。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
带土再醒过来时，已经是中午了。而卡卡西坚定不移地待在客厅里，坐在老位置上工作，像是从没有动过地方。  
“你怎么还没走？”带土揉揉略有困倦的眼睛。这一觉睡得相当好，连后背紧绷的肌肉都松弛不少。不过焦虑发作之后，他仍是病怏怏的，没什么精神。  
卡卡西依旧敲打键盘，头也不回。“你怎么总是赶我走，不是刚见到吗？”  
“你不该走吗？反正……事情都解决了。”带土很感激卡卡西没有看自己，便趁这个时刻悄悄穿上假肢。  
“我放心不下，而且我们不是约好去听讲座吗？”卡卡西的情绪似乎没有受到带土发病的影响，理所应当的语调让带土的心跳稍微漏一拍。这家伙可比过去能言善辩多了。  
“我下午的飞机，还是下次吧。”  
“改签，费用我出。”  
带土真是哭笑不得。“在那演什么霸道总裁呢？”  
卡卡西总算抬起头，眼神中流露出玩笑的意味，也带着讨人喜欢的活泼。“好不容易被我抓到，别这么急着跑嘛。”撒娇一般的央求正不断抓挠带土原本就不坚定的意志。  
“谁他妈跑了？”  
“不知道哦，不过我们都认得他，还蛮熟的。”  
带土无言以对，只好举起双臂，彻底向卡卡西投降。他站在衣柜前，对着那一身高定西装思忖着，又瞧瞧被扔在行李箱上的运动服们，内心开始挣扎起来，殊不知这副模样全让卡卡西看在眼里。  
“怎么舒服怎么来，又不是晚宴，没必要搞得那么隆重。”  
听见卡卡西轻飘飘的话，带土有点恍神。这么多年里，这还是他头一次听见除了心理咨询师以外的人去建议他放松点。  
“这可是你说的，给你丢脸可不管。”  
“随便你。”卡卡西今日的情绪似乎很高涨，总是在笑，“大不了装不认识你。”  
“滚一边去。”  
带土本想拿着衣服进洗手间里换，又觉得有点矫情，毕竟卡卡西昨天晚上可是相当奔放。他有点心虚地去看客厅的方向，发现卡卡西不知道什么时候又在低头忙自己的。  
反正该看到的都看到了，没必要装模作样。怀着这种自暴自弃的心情，他大大方方地换衣服，却敏锐地感觉到一股视线刺在自己的后背上。  
果不其然，旗木教授开始发表个人演讲：“身材挺好，可比你高中时候顺眼多了，那时候你跟豆芽菜一样。纹身也好看，哎呀，还纹不少呢。你那么怕疼，居然能忍得了？”  
他饶有兴趣地坐直身体，尽可能地多看一些细节，搞得带土十分尴尬。  
“老子天天撸铁，现在跟你一样高好吗！”带土的脸开始发红发亮。他怎么也学不来卡卡西的厚脸皮，但绝不能在打嘴仗上败下阵来。“你还好意思说我，你现在不也是瘦成骷髅吗？”  
“你看见了？”  
“昨天晚上你主动脱的。”  
卡卡西沉吟片刻。“好像有这么回事。那你看得高兴吗？反正我看你看得很高兴。”  
“闭嘴吧！”  
手忙脚乱之下，带土总算穿好衣服，然后恼羞成怒地冲到卡卡西身边，给那个毛茸茸的脑袋来一下，以解心头之恨。卡卡西只是在笑，任由带土折腾自己，脾气好的不像话。  
也在这时，带土敏锐地闻到他身上多出一丝酒味。他看了看茶几，发现那上面多出一个纸杯和一个又宽又扁的银色酒壶。纸杯里面装着黑色的液体，应该是掺了酒的美式咖啡。他在加拿大的时候，总是能看见当地的中年人这么喝。  
“真有心啊，一大早上就喝上了？头不疼了？”  
卡卡西点点头，把银酒壶不着痕迹地藏进口袋里。“爱尔兰喝法，提神醒脑。”说完，他很是自然地向带土举杯敬酒，然后无比坦荡地抿一口。“你要来点吗？”  
那双眼睛清明透亮，丝毫看不出喝醉的意向，看样子应该没什么问题。不过带土心里多少有点介意——原来卡卡西变得如此热情只是因为酒精的缘故吗？如果完全清醒时，那家伙还会对自己笑脸相迎吗？  
“不用，我头疼。”带土暗自压下那些纠缠不清的想法，又讨嫌地抓抓卡卡西过长的留海，“大教授，多久没理发了？有点邋遢啊。”  
“最近挺忙的，而且这头发长得太快了。”卡卡西无比顺从地由着带土。“我是不是该去剃个光头？那样方便点。”  
“你就不能不糟蹋自己吗？明明长得挺好看，非要向流浪汉发展。”带土实在是看不过去，从百宝囊一样的行李箱里拿出定型喷雾，然后对着卡卡西的乱发又喷又抓，试图弄出一个合适的发型。  
“请Tony老师手下留情。”卡卡西又在偷笑。  
带土根本不理他，认认真真地弄造型。对此，他是颇有心得的。还在香港做投放分析师的时候，他必须每天搞得特别精致。造型不够靓，分析做得再好也没人信，不管是谁都是顶尖的外貌协会。当然，带土也没办法去批判这种现象，毕竟自己本身就是如此，深陷其中也乐在其中。  
不一会，卡卡西的头发变得温顺许多，气质变得更加儒雅出众。当事人完全不在意，没有去照照镜子的意思。带土只好拍张照片给他看，他的反应也是平平——“挺好。我们是不是该走了？”  
琳是真的搞错了。带土高中时不在乎外表完全是青春期逆反，而卡卡西才是对穿衣打扮不在意的人，活该浪费那张天生性冷淡的高级脸。  
两个人原地磨蹭一阵，才从酒店走出去。这种行为模式跟那时一起上学再迟到没什么区别，也没被什么事情绊住，就是愿意凑一起磨磨蹭蹭。  
卡卡西要去的大学是本地相当不错的学校，虽然在理工科很有建树，但和卡卡西的工作单位建立了学术交流的关系，所以主攻欧洲文学的卡卡西总是往这里跑。  
一到地方，他是相当轻车熟路，要和带土找个好餐馆吃饭，但带土更愿意尝尝大学食堂。他还没体验过国内的食堂，看着学生们冲进去的身影感觉挺新鲜。可惜的是，卡卡西一翻钱包才发现饭卡和钱一并被人摸走了。  
“你是真的厉害。”带土直接下结论。  
“谢谢夸奖。”卡卡西泰然处之。  
最后，他们就去附近的拉面馆凑合一顿。拉面馆不大，里面和食堂一样挤满一同聚餐的学生，他们只好在吧台前坐下。  
空腹这么长时间，带土饿得有点虚脱，再也克制不住蓬勃的食欲。他完全顾不上身边的卡卡西，也不记得要保持形象——或许说他已经决定在卡卡西面前破罐破摔了，先是兴致勃勃地选择面条，等面一上来就是埋头苦吃。这种势头在连添三次面之后才得到改善，吃相也稍显斯文，不过还是能吃下去的模样。  
卡卡西虽然对带土的巨型食量是有了解的，但仍是看得目瞪口呆。“你现在的食量有点向行为艺术发展了。你真的在健身吗，我记得健身的人很注重饮食的。”  
“就当欺骗餐吧。”带土抹嘴的形象和身上的运动服很相称，看起来很有朝气，也很难和几个小时以前那个颤抖到无法站立的男人联系在一起。  
卡卡西便笑眯眯地望着他。“你现在的样子真的很能混进大学生里。”  
“我知道很傻。”带土不在乎地耸耸肩。  
“我倒是挺喜欢的，感觉像是在和你上同一所大学。”  
这话把带土哄得心里甜丝丝，主动去付账。片刻之后，他才觉得好像有哪里不对。  
作为主讲人，卡卡西得提前抵达会场。他把带土扔在门口，就跟着工作人员到后台去做些准备。而带土看着眼前的多媒体厅有点傻眼，本以为只是一个挤在阶梯教室里的小讲座，没想到居然是个会录制下来并且传播出去的公开课，怪不得卡卡西那么认真地准备。  
带土随着学生一同进入礼堂中，找个视野还不错的位置坐下。身边的学生三五成群地坐在一起，就开始叽叽喳喳地闲聊起来，只有带土的安静显得有些不合群。没有卡卡西在身边，他又是那个不苟言笑的宇智波带土。  
不一会，卡卡西登场。舞台的灯光暗下来，只有一道光柱打在他身上，让那道身影更加出挑。过于英俊的脸上不再贱兮兮地傻笑，而是挂着冷淡且礼貌的社交笑容，声音平静又富有磁性，缓缓讲述关于俄罗斯文学一系列的发展和变迁。  
带土一向对文学或是艺术一类没了解也没兴趣，只愿意和数字打交道。但要是当初的国文老师是卡卡西的话，他一定会全力以赴地学习。卡卡西不仅彻底吸引他这种带有明显偏向的听众，连偷偷刷手机的学生也渐渐停下来，抬头聚精会神地听讲。  
旗木教授的表现是如此从容，而且风度翩翩，同时不失幽默。带土相信不管是谁，都会喜欢上这样的卡卡西。只是他比较特别，更爱卡卡西偷奸耍滑的一面。  
这时，卡卡西的视线正缓缓扫过台下，在望见带土的位置时稍作停留，脸上的笑意更浓也更真诚。带土不禁为此露出微笑，不过有点犹豫要不要挥手，会不会显得自己太积极和傻气。这种想法使他的手臂像是得了帕金森一样上下抽搐。  
他想了想，终于把一直藏在口袋里的运动相机拿出来，调整好角度，正对着讲台上的卡卡西。也不知出于什么心理，带土格外想去保留关于卡卡西的影像，大概是因为过去的合影太少的缘故吧。  
他想保留关于卡卡西的一切，不只有回忆而已。带土年轻的时候完全没有这种感觉，认为到处拍照留念是件非常麻烦的事情，留在记忆里也很不错。可随着年纪增长，记忆变得不牢靠，刻骨铭心的感受也在不断风化消逝。  
说到底，他恨卡卡西当初的绝情吗？恨的，但那是过去式。等到他再遇见卡卡西时，已经消散到无影无踪，甚至在为卡卡西的行为找借口，更乐意去相信卡卡西是有苦衷的。  
突然，带土感到些许恐慌，意识到他对卡卡西的感情可能不只是喜欢而已。  
可他们还能有未来吗？  
公开课自然是圆满结束，并且收获如雷的掌声。卡卡西向学生们欠了欠身，直接走下台。不少学生主动走过去，和旗木教授交流起来。青春的脸上洋溢着敬仰，有些还带着显而易见的恋慕。卡卡西被包围其中，和蔼地应对每个问题，然而没人看见他藏在眼底的疲惫。  
带土轻轻叹息一声，就独自离开了多媒体厅。外面的天色刚刚黑下来，路灯也亮起来，把校园里的小路照得透亮。他就近找个灯杆靠着，等卡卡西出来。没过一会，卡卡西突然从礼堂冲出来，站在门口东张西望，一向从容的神色有些慌张。  
带土以为发生什么大事，立即跑过去。“卡卡西，怎么了？”  
卡卡西看到带土之后，表情变得很奇怪，像是在恼火又像是松口气。“你怎么走了？”  
“你不是要回答学生的问题吗？我看学生挺多的，就先出来等你。”带土惊讶地挑起眉毛，“这么快就答完了？”  
“没有。”  
“那你出来干嘛？”  
“我怕你要溜走。”  
“你可真是想多了，我宇智波带土不可能突然逃走好吗。”带土能感到卡卡西的情绪不对劲，试着用玩笑话缓和一下，“我还能去哪？你也知道我住的酒店在哪。”  
“万一你直接坐飞机走了呢？”  
“到底因为哪个贱人，我机票都改签到半夜去了。想想都累。”  
他以为卡卡西会接话茬，开始新一轮的吵嘴。可卡卡西抓住带土的衣领，猛地拉进两个人的距离。  
“我建议你最好把机票改到明天。”他沉默片刻，仿佛在体味带土脸上的惊讶和慌张，才继续耳语。“因为今天晚上，我们可有的忙呢。”


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
学生时代那阵子，带土和卡卡西并没有进行过严格意义上的性行为，那些隐藏在体育器材储藏室里的小动作更像是青少年之间对于性的好奇与探索。而那时的带土只是看起来玩得开，实际上纯情得要命，远没有卡卡西大胆和直接。  
即便这么多年过去，带土仍是一个慎重且保守的人。但不再是出于少不经事的羞涩，而是别的原因。所以当卡卡西如此明显地暗示时，他着实沉默许久，笔直地注视着眼前人。直到卡卡西这个厚脸皮都觉得有些难堪和不适时，他才非常郑重地问道。  
“你认真的？”  
卡卡西被问得很困惑，显然带土是第一个向提出邀请的人询问是否出于自愿的人。  
带土只好耐下性子解释：“我这人不滥交的。旗木卡卡西，你可要想好。”他已经过了相信旧情复燃这种童话的年纪。  
“我有那么轻浮吗？”  
“我不知道。”带土如实回答。“太久了，我快要不认识你了。”  
“那你最好亲自来认识一下。”  
这一句认识让这两个人在酒店电梯里就急不可耐起来。  
卡卡西拉着带土的衣领，让他紧紧贴在自己的身上。两人的距离如此之近，如同在共同呼吸同一片空气，炙热又潮湿的鼻息喷在彼此的鼻尖。  
“别在这儿，有监控的。”带土笑着偏过头。  
卡卡西没说话，双眼湿漉漉的，正玩味地望着带土。他微微探出头，驾轻就熟地亲上带土，伸出舌头去舔带土嘴唇上的伤痕，像是试着去舔平那里。他的手正捧着带土的面颊，手指摩挲着因整形而失去皱纹的肌肤。这样的抚摸轻柔又冰冷，像是不会融化的雪正扫过带土的脸，当然也可能是因为他的脸正在发烫。  
最终，带土轻轻叹息一声，顺从地闭上眼，张开嘴，任由那条舌头滑入自己口中。他们相互吮吸着，啃咬着，和性交类似地交换着体液。这次亲吻与过往的每次都不同，既是熟悉又是陌生。他能感受到卡卡西嘴唇柔软的触感，能感受胸腔里过分的心跳声，能感受到微微发抖的手和脚。  
他们贴得太紧了。带土甚至以为会听见卡卡西的心跳声，然而并没有。  
凭借仅剩的理智和意志，带土总算把房卡插进去。两个人跌跌撞撞地冲进去，又蹬上门，接着忙三火四解除彼此的衣服。  
带土穿的都是运动服，很方便脱下来。卡卡西则中规中矩地穿着西装，又是领带，又是扣子，还有皮带。本人倒是懒散又体贴地站在床上，任由带土来服侍自己。  
带土心里发慌，犹如毛头小子那样手忙脚乱，丰富经验锻炼出来的从容在卡卡西面前更是不存在的。他怎么也解不开衬衫，就自我放弃地松开手。  
“你自己搞定吧，烦死了。”  
卡卡西挑起一边眉毛，动手解开衬衫，再是拉开皮带，把西装裤踢到一边，最后脱下内裤，整个人赤条条地站在带土面前。他的动作慢条斯理，刻意忽略带土炽热的目光。  
带土看见过卡卡西的全身，但此时此刻便是另一种感受。他们没有开灯，在夜色的掩盖下，卡卡西的肤色不再是病态的苍白，呈现出暧昧的灰色。锁骨突出，乳头是粉红色的，腰线细得像是女人，阴茎正半勃着，从浅色的毛发里暴露出来。  
卡卡西微微抬着下巴，神色高傲且挑衅，完全蜕掉一层属于谦逊温和的旗木教授的皮，让带土产生一种错觉——他们并没有分开也没有变老，此时仍坐在储藏室的垫子上，相互试探着成人之旅。  
这个骄傲的天才突然跪下来，带着青筋和血管的双手小心翼翼地取下带土的假肢。在这一瞬间，带土感觉自己无比脆弱，一颗心正被卡卡西牢牢握住。  
“别紧张。”  
卡卡西轻柔地微笑着，轻轻放下假肢，低头去亲吻带土的半截小腿，然后是膝盖，一路向上攀爬，嘴唇和舌头带着湿意扫过结实的大腿和紧绷的腹肌。他轻轻推了一下带土，带土便软弱地倒在床上，由着卡卡西伏在自己的身上。  
真他妈是个妖精。  
接下来的发展几乎是卡卡西的个人秀。他抚摸起带土的全身，微凉的手指四处作乱，碰到哪里都像是过了电。不过，他触摸的地方大多是带土遗留下来的伤痕，那些伤痕被一块块零散的纹身所掩盖，只是摸上去的手感与正常的肌肤是不一样的。  
“疼吗？”和昨晚一样，卡卡西又问一遍。  
他擅长一语双关，叫带土到底指的是什么。不过带土还是回答和昨晚一样的答案。  
“已经不疼了。”  
卡卡西拉起带土的手，把润滑剂挤在那双手心里，又领着带土探到自己的身后。带土从善如流，用手心里的温度捂化，手指携带着粘稠的液体钻入卡卡西的体内，细致又温柔地扩张起来。  
起先只是两根手指，卡卡西难耐地扭动腰肢，勃起的阴茎与带土的蹭在一起。他像是受到了启发，紧握它们冲刺起来。快感从胯下沿着脊椎传递到大脑深处，带土着实为之窒息，手上的动作也不流畅，像是在抽搐。  
卡卡西抚摸着他们的阴茎，粗糙的掌纹划过的地方都能引起带土一阵轻微的战栗。他便笑起来，像是在嘲弄带土过分的紧张和激动。带土不甘示弱，向卡卡西的后穴伸入更多的手指，并且来回搅动。  
“可以了。”卡卡西拨开带土不安分的手，不意外地听见带土得意的窃笑。  
事先准备好的安全套被卡卡西叼在嘴里撕开，然后含住带着润滑剂的套子，舌头将它翻了个面。他突然低下头，舌头贴着带土因充血而坚硬的阴茎，让自己的嘴和套子一同牢牢裹住那里，开始为带土口交。  
卡卡西的嘴温暖又潮湿，舌头隔着薄薄的安全套舔弄阴茎上的血管，再是从头部吞下整根，喉部紧紧挤压着，叫带土发狂地往更深处捅去。然而卡卡西只是浅尝辄止，吐出那根充血的老二，不赞同地带土一眼。  
之后，卡卡西抬起臀部，扶着带土的阴茎，缓缓地坐下去。带土怕卡卡西受伤，帮忙扶着他的腰。即便已经做好润滑和前戏，后穴依然有些辛苦地容纳那根肉棒。带土只感觉阴茎被将紧紧裹住，里面又湿又热。  
等到卡卡西完全坐下时，便疲惫地喃喃自语起来：“真是饶了我吧……”  
话虽如此，但他又慢慢抬起身体，再次坐下，而双手抓着带土的手不让自己倒下。他整个人开始变红，脸和额头也是红扑扑的，神情渴望又是痛苦。汗水从他额角躺下来，沿着眼角和脸颊淌下来。那张薄唇殷红无比，忘情地开启着。  
起先，带土凭借本能去迎合着卡卡西的动作，等到后来几乎是抓着卡卡西向自己的阴茎去撞，速度越来越快。卡卡西的体力用尽，就疲惫地俯下身，带土立刻反客为主，为两个人翻个身，缓缓地抽插起来。  
他将卡卡西搂在怀里，握住那个细瘦颀长的颈子，深深地吻在卡卡西的嘴上，接着去亲吻那颗美人痣，再是如同橄榄一般突出的喉结。他着了魔一样触摸卡卡西锁骨的凹陷处，之后的一切行动都从此处开始。  
他们汗津津地抱在一起，挤压着对方，揉搓着彼此，不再有半点柔情蜜意，只有风暴一般的性爱。  
带土猛力地操着卡卡西的后穴，睾丸拍打在卡卡西的屁股上，发出肉体拍击的声音。而卡卡西都要被操进床垫里，只能紧紧搂着身上人的后背，留下一道道抓痕。比先前所表现的浪荡，他的呻吟声很是矜持，卡在喉咙里，不敢释放。双腿无力地搭在带土的腰间，随着性交的动作而摇晃。  
可带土还是不满足。他给卡卡西翻个身，背靠着坐在自己身上。卡卡西试图抓着带土的大腿来保持平衡，带土不给他这个机会，架起他的双臂。他只好一次又一次地坐在那根粗长的老二上，任由它顶到身体的最深处。  
而在顶到某一点时，卡卡西的呻吟变了调，忘情地叫出来。带土大喜过望，继续冲刺在那里。他啃咬卡卡西的脖颈，耳边听着教授粗重的喘息和叫声，一只手为卡卡西粗暴地手淫着，另一只更是不老实地摸到卡卡西的脸上，却在卡卡西的眼下意外地摸到大片的湿意。  
他在哭吗？  
带土吓坏了，以为卡卡西不想做了，便停下胯下的动作，想要松开卡卡西。但卡卡西猛地抱住带土的手臂，不让他离开。  
“抱紧我，带土。”卡卡西的声音嘶哑极了，却没有一丝哭腔，仿佛那只是带土的错觉而已。“抱紧我，求你了……”  
带土无言地遵从这个请求，几乎要被卡卡西的体温给烫伤。接着他更加卖力地冲刺，把胸口的憋闷一同释放出来。卡卡西的叫声越来越响，尾音不免带上些许呜咽。  
在高潮来临之前，带土刚好看见纹在自己大臂上一圈的哥特字。  
“当你使我遭受痛苦，你就是把我从痛苦中解救出来。”


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
带土此时特别想抽烟，来缓和一下他与卡卡西之间分外尴尬的气氛。  
打完炮洗个澡之后，卡卡西就一直默默无言地背对他，搞得带土浑身上下不舒服。至于这家伙到底哭没哭，带土没去深究也不想深究，没什么意义，问了他也不会承认。  
他偷眼瞧瞧背身躺着的卡卡西，然后光着屁股，一蹦一跳地到扔了一地的衣服堆里刨起来。等找到打火机和香烟时，他回头便卡卡西转过身，永远睡不醒的死鱼眼正紧盯着自己……的屁股。  
“嗯，你这身材是真的好，尤其屁股和腰。”卡卡西摸着下巴，笑眯眯地评头论足。  
听见这话，带土那点心疼消失得无影无踪。  
“你真是不放过一点可以揩油的机会啊！”他又羞又恼，把烟盒砸在那人脸上，然后扶着墙，慢慢蹭到床边，躺回到卡卡西的身边。  
带土有些惊讶地发现他能够承受卡卡西看向自己断腿的眼神，明明他们接触不到四十八个小时。  
他之所以在选择性伴侣这件事上如此谨慎，是因为年轻的时候碰见不少怪人。他们就是愿意和有肢体残疾的人上床，来获得微妙的自信和掌控感，还喜欢强迫别人来迎合自己的恶趣味。  
带土吃几次亏之后，就变得注意很多，从不和炮友同床共枕，办完事就走，以至于被朋友们叫做绝情一郎。然而现在，他只想和卡卡西赤条条地待在一起，好好腻歪一下。  
卡卡西嘿嘿傻笑着，从烟盒里敲出来两只烟，一只叼在嘴里，把另一只塞给正扁嘴的带土。而带土很自然地拨开打火机，将细长的火苗凑到卡卡西嘴里的香烟上。  
他用细长的手指夹烟，垂着眼吮吸，双颊塌陷，漆黑的眼珠藏在浓密的白睫毛里，带有微弱的火光。接着他仰头从鼻子里喷出两道青色的烟柱，暴露纤细脆弱的脖子。  
带土看得有些入迷，这家伙抽烟的样子是真的色。  
“不抽吗？”卡卡西看了他一眼，突然把头凑过来，用自己的烟头给带土的那个点燃。  
带土顿时心跳过速，但表面上十分嫌弃。“你凑这么近干嘛？”  
“怎么了，上完床就翻脸不认人？刚才可不见你叫我离远点。”说着，卡卡西特意地趴到带土的身边，脑袋更是得寸进尺地倚在带土的肩膀上，仿佛他们两个是心意相通的情侣。  
但带土并不为之激动或是高兴。现在的卡卡西仿佛有两个面孔，一个是彬彬有礼又冷淡异常，一个则是现在这样，像只黏人的猫咪，多少有点炮友逢场作戏的意味。而带土记忆里的那个少年是个始终如一的人，喜欢你就是喜欢你，不喜欢你就是不喜欢你。  
他知道不该被卡卡西牵着鼻子走，可是他不舍得也拒绝不了。到现在，他的嘴里依然残留着卡卡西汗水的味道。  
“你这些年都去哪了？”这时，卡卡西主动出击，提起来带土没勇气去寻求的问题。  
“先去加拿大疗养，后来再补课上学念到研究生，找了个当地的风投银行待一阵子，前前后后得有快十年吧。”带土偏过头，把枯白的烟灰弹到床头柜上的烟灰缸里，避免去看卡卡西直视自己的眼睛。“加拿大那地方太懒散，我有点受不了就跑路了。在新加坡待两年，有金融危机的苗头后又去香港，直到一年前才回国的。”  
“经历挺丰富。”卡卡西如实评价，“我原本以为你是要继承家业。”  
“妈的，别提这件事。我本来不想回来的，工作做得好好的，但是那老头子突然叫我回来，骗我说得了重病。”带土恨得牙直痒痒，当天的场景历历在目。“其实他只是想退休而已，不仅仅是我，还把所有宇智波都叫到老宅里，当着一百来号人宣布我就是下一任家主，当时就把手里所有的股份转到我名下。”  
“这不是挺好的事情吗？你富了呀。”  
“好个屁啊！”带土哀嚎着捂住突突直跳的额头，感觉自己血压升高了。  
带土口中的老宅就在这座城市里。  
这个老宅子离市中心不远，占据很大的地方，是非常传统的和室居所，相当有历史了。卡卡西第一次来带土家的时候，看到那扇实木大门以及出门迎接的斑老头有点傻眼，以为宇智波们全是极道出身，而带土将来会继承家业，成为混混们的老大。  
其实宇智波们只是看起来很凶，其实是遵纪守法的裁缝。在幕府时代起，他们是专门给有钱有势的人制作昂贵又奢华的传统服饰，一直延续至今。  
等到斑老头当上家主之后，大刀阔斧地改造家族生意，趁着泡沫经济最辉煌的时候一举跻身奢侈品的行列当中，在众多欧美大牌影响下的审美中杀出一条属于和式风格的血路，又未卜先知一般，在楼市崩盘之前急流勇退，及时止损。  
现在宇智波的品牌在国际时尚圈都非常有影响力，团扇logo只要印在一个不起眼的手包上，就会价值不菲。而家族里的人大多从事服装设计或是艺术相关，仍然坚持传统的手工业制法，并把工匠的名字印在上面，使自家的产品精致又奢华，将奢侈品的概念贯彻到底。  
照着斑老头跟带土说的，宇智波们看起来站在潮流的顶尖，实际上思想很是墨守陈归，以为做好衣服就能赚钱，实际上生意只是生意，跟做什么没关系。也是这样的思想下，斑逼迫带土去学经济。  
带土就这么成为家里的异类。  
对他来说，这是很无所谓的事情，甚至对此沾沾自喜。他爹妈是分家的人，没什么钱还死得早。他从小就被斑接到老宅里生活，对于家族事业没天赋，只是个很平常的小孩而已。  
其他宇智波只当斑年纪大了，嫌弃家里寂寞才会照顾带土，因此没人高看过带土。他遭遇了车祸以后，更是不闻不问。  
本来这么继续下去，带土只是个局外人，完全可以逍遥过一辈子，可天不遂人愿。  
宇智波带土成为新家主这件事，不管对于谁，都不是个愉快的消息。带土并不想要这些累赘，而对家主之位势在必得的富岳没能如愿，气得愤然离去。  
大家就此不欢而散，再也不来往。  
继任之初，带土相当认真地看了公司近三年的报表，试着去改变家族公司老旧的管理方式以及过于分散的控股模式。  
可他之前几乎不过问公司的事情，年纪又轻，突然空降到这里，自然谁也不听他的指挥。那些以长辈自居的宇智波们更是不买账，还带头造谣——带土这个残废心眼坏透了，想把所有钱都揣进自己的兜里。  
即便再热情的人，也被各种不合作的花样搞得心灰意冷，带土这才转职当主播来逃避现实。他直接雇佣一个叫白绝的代理人帮忙打理，摆出一副撒手不管的模样。  
“不说这个了。”带土恼怒地挥手，“那你都干嘛去了？”他没好意思去问卡卡西那时为什么不来看看自己，怕得到的答案不是心里想要的，也承受不起。  
“跟你比起来就差远了。”卡卡西的神情立刻变得无比冷淡，似乎有点抗拒说起自己的事情。“考上大学接着毕业，然后工作一年半，又去读的硕士和博士，顺便交换到法国两年，再回来就直接进学校里工作。”  
带土确信卡卡西的经历绝不像所说的那么平凡，不然也不会有今天的成就。他虽然对学术界没什么深入了解，但很清楚不到四十就成为正教授，肯定是相当有能力的。  
不过他很奇怪卡卡西没有大学毕业之后直接去研究室。对于天才来说，并不存在通不过的考试，只怕他这种妖怪刷新最高成绩。  
“你怎么没直接上研究生？我不相信你考不上。”  
卡卡西挑眉看带土一眼，神色里带着令人熟悉的讽刺，不轻不重地戳在带土的身上。  
“我需要钱。本科的学费能全免，但硕士不行的，只能减免一部分。而且上研究生之后，学业肯定没有大学轻松，要搞研究，未必有时间去兼职。钱是个大问题，我只好先工作攒钱。”  
带土当了半辈子公子哥，对钱没有概念，当下心里着实有些羞愧。不过卡卡西如此坦荡的自白也叫他动荡不安的情感软着陆——卡卡西这么傲气的人能当面坦白自己的难处，说明他是信任带土的。  
“能一年半攒好全部学费，你也很厉害了。”  
“凑合吧，就是很累。”卡卡西眯着眼吸口烟，“每天七点起来坐一个半小时去补课学校教复读生，晚上回到出租屋当枪手，帮毕业生写论文、翻译文件什么的，熬到三点才睡。”  
带土沉默地听着卡卡西的讲述。他不知道该回什么好，只能闭上嘴，多说多错。  
“后来总算攒够钱了，刚好赶上秋季考试。考试前一天，我才跟补习学校的管理老师说请假一天，搞得他很不高兴。我没复习就去了，本想试试看，没想到考上了。嗯，皆大欢喜。”可卡卡西的语气并没有得意的喜悦，反而是理所应当。  
带土想起自己在加拿大没日没夜学了一年多，才有底气去考当地的大学，还差点不够格。真他妈人比人，气死人。  
“后边就比较顺利了。跟着导师做些项目，和出版社合作出些社科类的书，赚了些钱，还把我爸欠的钱给还清了。”卡卡西长舒一口气，“这么挣扎地活着，才熬出头来。年少轻狂的时候，还觉得自己能成为什么人物呢，到最后只是普通人。可是当个普通人也这么难，真的是……”  
“活着没意思。”带土接了一句。  
“对，活着没意思。”  
俩人并肩躺在一起丧了一秒，突然像傻子一样狂笑起来，完全是两个幼稚的高中生。  
接着，卡卡西垂下眼，看向带土的纹身。他伸出手，轻轻抚摸着那布满伤痕和纹身的右边身体。带土的纹身大小不一，有些是图案，有些是英文，还有些是日文。  
“我记得你很怕疼的。阿斯玛叫你和他一起纹个什么东西，你说什么都不干。”卡卡西微凉的手指触碰哪里，带土就觉得哪里起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“人总会变啊。我以为这东西很疼，但实际体验一下，也没什么。”  
事实也是如此。经过那么多次的手术和复健，带土便很难感到剧烈的疼痛，甚至觉得疼痛已经成为他生活的一部分。曾经那个什么也忍耐不了的小孩变得比谁都能忍。  
卡卡西触摸到带土环绕手臂的那条纹身，便随口念出来无比准确的译文，然后下结论。“这是一个叫鲁米的阿拉伯诗人写的，不是很主流。你从哪听来的？”  
“在香港的时候，我和同事去阿拉伯人开的水烟店消遣，在那找到一本英文翻译的诗集。当时劲头刚上来，红着眼睛就去旁边的纹身店给刺上了。那纹身师技术很垃圾，字的边缘都纹得模糊，我后来又去别的地方修了修。”  
“那这个呢？”卡卡西的手指划过带土的肋下，那里斜着纹有一个俳句：边看繁华，边朝地狱走去。  
“新加坡。我无比上心的项目被人搞了，到最后功亏一篑。那完全是大佬们的游戏，放眼望去都是资本的力量，我的力量太小了。喝多了之后，我走在海边，看着海岸线无比繁华的夜景有感而发，就去纹了。”  
卡卡西又摸到一个纹在手肘部分的图案。它由许多拼图图案组成，刚好连接大臂和小臂，掩盖不少手术留下的刀口，也让形状稍显畸形的关节不那么突兀。他并没有开口去问这个来历，应该是猜出来这个纹身的由来。  
带土当时的伤势不容乐观，不仅是截肢的小腿，还有此处的关节几乎碎了。医生的意思是不容乐观，即便手术植入假体也很难恢复正常功能。然而带土凭借自己的毅力去复健，完成了这个不可能的任务。不过它还是不像正常的手那么灵便，他不得不把惯用手换成左手。  
最后，卡卡西抬起带土的手，细致地端详起来。他以为带土的手指脏了，就摩挲那只手的关节半天，却看不到干净，就对带土说：“你手上有东西擦不掉。”  
“那是我洗掉的纹身。”  
“啊，看出来了。第一个字母是H。”卡卡西轻点痕迹，“剩下的看不清。你纹的是什么，HATE吗？”  
那只手在卡卡西的掌心里动了动。“是HEAL，我出院之后的第一个纹身。”  
卡卡西沉吟良久，又问：“寓意挺好的，为什么洗掉。”  
“香港人很保守，不喜欢露在衬衫外面的纹身。后来我也不是很喜欢它，觉得像是在展示给别人看，说我需要帮助和安慰。”  
卡卡西沉默着。  
“二十几岁时，我天天希望能有人帮我一把，让我从焦虑和恐惧中走出来。我不想突然发病。我找了很久，直到我找累了都没有出现能救我的人。后来我才发现，其实大家都在自救，找个伴也只是使自救的过程不那么漫长。”  
“带土，我……”卡卡西面无表情，可眼睛里流露出深沉的痛苦。  
带土摇摇头，牢牢牵住卡卡西枯瘦的手。他没有去看卡卡西。“你愿意和我一起自救吗？”  
卡卡西什么也没说，突然搂住带土吻过去。带土的眼睛暗下来，但回应了卡卡西。  
他没有回答自己愿不愿意。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始讲述两人高中时的故事啦

1.  
卡卡西第一次见到宇智波带土的时候，对其印象很不好。  
这个白痴相当过分，不仅第一天上学就迟到，还完美错过开学式。他小心翼翼地推开门，先向讲台上的老师抱歉地鞠躬，然后笑嘻嘻地跟新同学挥手示意，没有半点羞耻地坐在后排的位置上，偏偏就靠在卡卡西的身边。  
做自我介绍的时候，卡卡西更是对他厌恶到了极点。  
“我叫宇智波带土。没错，就是那个宇智波啦。”带土满心骄傲地挺起单薄的胸膛，引来学生们的低呼声。这座城市里没人不知道宇智波的名号，基本半个城市都属于这个家族的。  
“先跟大家道个歉，早上我为了帮助老奶奶过马路才迟到的，对不起对不起。”带土的神情不带半点羞愧，“今后的梦想呢，是要建立一个慈善基金会，帮助有需要的人！”  
听见这个不着边际的梦想，同学们纷纷起哄一般地鼓掌，连老师都被逗笑了。带土似乎没有半点开玩笑的意思，困惑地耙耙头发，边嘟囔自己是认真的，边讪讪地坐下。  
全班里只有卡卡西一个人没有笑。他也没有等着笑声平息，直接站起来。  
“旗木卡卡西。”  
说完，他便安静地坐下。这个介绍过分简练，让其他学生面面相觑起来，但没人敢多说两句。卡卡西作为优秀新生，刚刚在开学式上发表过演讲，那股学霸之气依然残存。  
只有不知情的带土撇撇嘴。“哇，真的臭屁。”  
有些人借着这句话开始窃笑，等着卡卡西怼带土。  
“总比迟到的强。”  
“我可是去帮助别人才迟到的！”  
“是啊，过个马路需要两个小时。”  
“你！”带土哑口无言，惹得同学阵阵发笑。  
卡卡西把脸直接转到窗外，拒绝让这人出现在自己的视野里。他在心里有些责怪自己意气用事——这个富家公子根本什么都不懂，每天像个脑残一样快活，没必要跟这种人浪费口舌。就此，他打定主意，今后都不要和宇智波带土有任何瓜葛。  
但卡卡西这人哪里都好，样样精通，唯独运气绝对是E，越是不期望发生的事情，越是往眼前凑。刚开学没多久，他就不得不跟带土捆绑在一起写作业。  
他们的国文老师是个十分温柔的男子，却染着出挑的金发，教课也是很少按照套路出牌，这次也是如此。他给学生留个一项特殊的合作作业，要求全班同学以两人为组，共同收集跟选择的主题相关的文学内容，然后当众进行一次读书报告。  
此言一出，大家积极地交头接耳，像是在寻找合适的伙伴，也有人在惴惴不安，怕自己被剩下，那就有些丢脸了。然而老师下一句话彻底打破这个局面。“我们来抽签决定吧，免得有些过分聪明的学生去找旗木同学来逃避作业。”  
大家不约而同地笑起来，知道只要能和卡卡西组队，躺着都能得到最高分。卡卡西冷淡地看着他们，一点不在乎自己的搭档是谁。很快，他就苦恼地瞪视手里纸签的图案，而那个图案跟身旁的带土一模一样。  
“看来……我们是搭档了？”带土一向爱笑的嘴角正不自然地抽搐着，眼神有点飘忽，不知道该用什么态度去对待卡卡西。从开学起到现在快一个月了，他也在尽可能规避与卡卡西说话。“那要一起去图书室吗？”  
“我不去。”卡卡西的回绝不留任何余地。  
“哎，为什么……”带土懒洋洋地拉长声线，显得很讨打，“难道天才都不需要去图书室查资料吗？”  
“我家里有够用的书。”卡卡西站起身，规规矩矩地收拾书本，准备离开教师。“你可以什么都不用做，只要别碍事。”  
“我如此英俊潇洒，怎么会碍事！”带土的杏仁眼瞪得更圆了。他总觉自己这个样子会很凶，实际效果大打折扣。在卡卡西眼里，那模样又天真又傻气。  
“你现在就很碍事。问东问西的，真的很烦。”  
卡卡西不耐烦地皱紧眉头，背上书包就走，可带土立刻抓住他的手腕。“那你等等我，我也要去你家。”  
“你来干嘛？”卡卡西有点愠怒也开始警惕起来，弄不懂带土要搞什么名堂。  
这段时间的观察之下，他已经发现带土是个十足的捣蛋鬼，笨手笨脚不说，还谎话连篇，每天以毫无新意的花式借口来为迟到找借口，成天集结一群傻头傻脑的同伙混日子。但凡拎出来其中一点，卡卡西都无比痛恨。  
“当然是一起做作业了。老师留的不是合作课业吗？”带土低下头，把杂乱的书本手忙脚乱地塞进背包里，而卡卡西眼睁睁地看见他把一个空的零食包装袋也一并塞进去了。  
“我说过，你可以不用来。”  
“万一你跟老师告状呢？”  
“不可能。”  
“那也不行。你要这么想啊，我们之中肯定是你上讲台汇报，我只会在下面坐着摇旗呐喊。那水门老师说不定会叫我补充点感想之类的，我一问三不知可怎么办？”  
卡卡西以为带土根本不在意学业，听到这个回答有点惊讶。“你在乎？这难道不是你耍活宝的机会吗？”  
带土白了他一眼。“我怎么不在乎？我可不想出丑。”  
“那你成天哗众取宠算什么？”  
“什么叫哗众取宠！我可是班级里的开心果。那不一样。”  
卡卡西无奈地垮下肩膀，思忖片刻后改变了回家的主意。“那就去图书室吧。”  
“哎，不是说要去你家吗？”  
“我为什么要带你回家，我们很熟吗？”  
“我觉得最好还是别去图书室。动动你的天才脑瓜想想啊……”带土一副似笑非笑的模样，说出的话也是阴阳怪气的。“大家都知道我们关系不好，也知道我们是搭档，估计正在图书室等着咱俩过去呢。你想被看热闹吗？”  
“那有什么问题？”卡卡西有点疑惑，“无所谓，别打扰我学习就好。”  
“你真是个得道高僧。”带土稚嫩的脸上闪过一丝阴郁，“我不想被当成笑话。要不改天？”  
“不行，我只有今天下午有空。”  
“为什么啊？”  
“我要打工。”  
“那怎么办啊……”  
看着带土那副可怜相，卡卡西心一软，就答应了他。而在去往自己家的路上，卡卡西也是百思不得其解，他为什么要答应这个吊车尾的请求，他俩不是不熟吗？也许那家伙只是在装可怜而已啊。  
一定是这个家伙的问题。这个人有毒。  
卡卡西一生气，就领着带土四处绕道，让两个人在午后灼热的阳光下炙烤到大汗淋漓，好好惩罚一下这个贱人以及如此动摇的自己。带土自然很是吵闹，那副精力充沛的样子并没有被高温打败。  
“什么时候才能到啊……我好累啊，好热啊……”  
“再过十分钟。”  
“你十分钟前就说过了！”  
“那就再过二十分钟。”  
“哇，你不会要把我给卖了吧，偷掉我的器官什么的……”  
“你有那么值钱吗？”卡卡西难得回头看一眼身后的带土，神色里有些嘲弄，“首先你的脑子很赔钱。”  
带土立刻吹胡子瞪眼，愤愤不平地驳斥。  
而卡卡西根本不接他的话茬，只管一个人闷头走路。  
他的心多少有些忐忑。  
一看带土就知道这个人嘴巴不牢。他要是看见自己家的穷酸模样，绝对会四处说三道。而接下来会发生什么，卡卡西也经历过，对此十分熟悉。大部分的人是善良的，他们会出于好意来关心他，并且邀请他进入小群体当中，试图提供一些自己能够承担的帮助。  
然而这都不是卡卡西想要的。并不是因为自尊心作祟之类的问题，卡卡西很感谢给予帮助的人，可惜的是那些帮助对他而言，不能真正地解决问题。  
他需要的不是钱，而是一个让父亲恢复名誉的机会。显然这东西比钱更难搞到手。  
也是由于父亲受难的原因，卡卡西不想被所谓的同情和友谊所包围。他跟他的同学们根本不是一个世界的人，没必要花费时间和心思相互融合。  
和别人打成一片又能怎么样？他的生活依然不会发生改变。而且他不想相信和依赖任何人。谁都不可靠。  
然而带土的反应大大出乎卡卡西的预料。  
他进入那栋破败的公寓时就不再多嘴，乖巧地跟在卡卡西的身后，对走廊里的死老鼠视而不见。卡卡西打开门后，他还轻轻脱下鞋，小心翼翼地走进去，什么也不问，规规矩矩地坐在那张破茶几前，好奇的目光扫过那些成排的书架以及堆积如山的旧书。  
真是奇怪。  
带土在学校里是个百无禁忌的人，跟谁都能玩到一起去，见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话。凡是见过他的人都说他一点也不像是宇智波家的人，毕竟总是出现在电视里的宇智波设计师们一个个生来高贵，满脸性冷淡的模样。  
现在的带土则表现出来惊人的礼貌和体贴，叫人不敢相信。他坦荡地喝掉卡卡西从水管里接的水，对着吱呀作响的风扇狂吹，再是问一些无关痛痒的问题。而在写作业的时候，他也很有耐心，任凭差遣。  
卡卡西为此松一口气。  
这个宇智波带土很有意思，比看上去的样子要成熟得多。那为什么非要在学校装疯卖傻？他家里很有钱，到学校都有专车接送，每个人也听说过宇智波的名号。他并不需要用这些幼稚的方式来引起别人的注意。  
搞不懂。  
直到作业的进程抵达一半时，带土终于有点坐不住了。他开始原地蠕动，难耐地问卡卡西。“你家里就你一个吗？”  
卡卡西正埋头苦写，很是敷衍地回答他。“我爸去工作了，很晚才回来。”  
“哦，那你晚上吃什么？”带土仰头看窗外，“天快黑了，你不饿吗？”  
这时，卡卡西才抬头看向带土。“你中午吃那么多还饿？”  
“我可是在长身体啊！”带土的脸有点发红。他站起身，问卡卡西。“我要去便利店。你要带点什么吗？”  
卡卡西想到他的烟快没了，就说：“一包七星。”  
带土又是一副大跌眼镜的模样。“你抽烟？”  
“你不抽吗？”  
“我……不抽啊。我不敢，我爷爷会打死我的。”  
“你傻吗，不会偷偷的？”卡卡西简直不敢相信带土居然有不敢做的事情。  
“偷偷的我也不敢啊！”带土格外委屈地嘟囔着，完全没意识到卡卡西这么一个优等生在唆使他做坏事。那双杏仁一样的眼睛流露出些许慌张，看来他爷爷的确把这小子治得服服帖帖。  
卡卡西憋不住笑了。他不想被带土看见，就假装低头找钱，然后把钱放在带土的手上。手指在不经意间碰到带土的掌心，发现这小子体温比自己要高得多，真是火力旺，怪不得吃得多，浪费粮食。  
带土蹬蹬蹬跑出去，没一会就回来了，手里还提着一大袋子东西。他应该是一路跑步前进的，红扑扑的圆脸上挂着汗珠，很有朝气。  
“给你。”他把口袋砸在茶几上，从里面掏出来便当和冰汽水放在卡卡西面前，接着是卡卡西的钱，唯独没有香烟。  
“烟呢？”卡卡西看着那些硬币，有点发愣。  
“你少抽点吧，多吃饭！你也太瘦了，不怕台风天把你吹走吗？这顿算我贿赂你的，要让我们的作业拿到满分哦，大天才。”带土大大方方地拿出自己那份，坐到卡卡西对面。他掰开筷子，高高兴兴地说了一句。“我开动了！”  
真受不了这种自作主张的傻瓜。  
卡卡西皱着眉头，不情愿地打开便当吃起来。


	11. Chapter 11

2.  
合作课业结束之后，带土这个自来熟开始没完没了地纠缠起卡卡西。今天借个铅笔，明天借个橡皮，后天借个书之类的，卡卡西被搞得苦不堪言，成天捶这个脑袋空空的白痴以泄愤，渐渐地成为班级里的日常节目。  
正因为带土不由分说的介入，全班同学与卡卡西的关系开始回暖。卡卡西不再拒绝和任何人沟通，而其他人也明白卡卡西并非眼高于顶，只是天性冷淡——用带土的话讲：“那家伙没良心，养不熟。”  
不过，带土并没有向任何人透露卡卡西的家境。这成为他们之间从不提起的秘密。  
高中生的时光总是走得飞快，眼看着就要放暑假了，那代表着另一个极为重要的问题——期末考试。期末考不好，宝贵的假期也会被彻底摧毁。如果哪一科不及格，更是要被老师扭送到学校里进行补习。  
这段时间里，所有的学生都认真学习，用尽一切办法临时抱佛脚，尽快应付过去考试。而卡卡西的心思根本不在这上面——应该说他从一开始就没怎么用心去学习。不努力学习就已经是全校第一，努力学习只会让万年的第二名的自尊更受伤。  
不管是在学校还是家里，他一有时间就翻看报纸，圈出来招聘暑期兼职的页面。一到放学，他就立即消失掉，骑着从二手市场淘来的女式坤车，到处去面试。  
直到这个周五放学的时候，带土突然跳到卡卡西的身上，胳膊轻轻勒住他的脖子，说什么也不让卡卡西离开。“老实交代，你这几天放学都干嘛去了，都不找我玩了，是不是在偷偷学习？”  
“都是你缠着我好不好……我在找暑期的兼职啊。”卡卡西嫌恶地挣扎几下，而带土依然锲而不舍，一时间化身魔鬼筋肉人。  
“我不信！你成绩那么好，绝对有偷偷学！”  
“我哪有那个闲工夫骗你。”卡卡西翻了个白眼。“今天宇智波少爷怎么了，居然要跟我讨论起学习成绩？”  
“这个嘛……”带土一时语塞。这个厚脸皮颇为不好意思地垂下头，刚好靠在卡卡西的肩膀上。他说了些什么，可音量也十分微弱，卡卡西根本没听清楚。  
“你得了绝症还是没吃饱饭？大声点。”卡卡西毫不留情地拍打带土的头顶，发出拍西瓜的动静。也别说，是个动听的好瓜。  
“……”带土一动不动，音量还是蚊子动静。  
卡卡西仔细听到几个求人的字眼，心里边已经猜到带土的来意，但不能放弃这个恶整带土的好机会。“是你没说话，还是我聋了？”  
“你他妈的！”带土气咻咻地抬起头，疯狂摇晃卡卡西的肩膀，“快帮帮我啊！不然我就要死了！”  
这种开头如此熟悉，似乎每天都要发生一次。卡卡西没有任何同情，接着看带土的无实物表演。  
“这不是马上要考试了吗！你也知道我文科是个什么鬼样子！要是老头看见成绩单上的不及格，不得手撕我！”带土手舞足蹈，无助地揉搓自己的脑袋，以为能用这种方式叫毗沙门天降临到身上，“旗木大人，帮我一把吧，这周末教我功课！让我活命吧！我还年轻，还没牵到女孩子的手，不想死啊！”  
“不行，我周末要打工。”卡卡西严辞拒绝。  
“少鬼扯，我已经把你的排班摸清楚了。店长姐姐说你周末都有空的。”带土这家伙显然是有备而来。自从他知道卡卡西在哪个便利店打工之后，经常到那里骚扰卡卡西，卡卡西真的不胜其烦。最后，带土居然跟店长和店员们打好了坚实的革命关系，总是到那骗吃骗喝的。  
“啧，被发现了。”  
带土捂住脸，声泪俱下地指责卡卡西，那模样仿佛是被儿子无情弃养的老母亲。“你吃了我那么多零食还有早午饭，也该到回报我的时候了吧？养你这么久，也要孝顺一下妈妈我吧？呜呜呜，我好苦……”  
“哪次不是你强行塞给我的吗？”只要带土一说这个，卡卡西就超级无奈。  
每次一看见卡卡西，带土就忍不住往他手里放各种各样的小零食。今天早上，他就在卡卡西的桌子上放了一个夹心面包。甜的要死，卡卡西不大喜欢。  
“可你每次不都吃了。嘴上说不要，身体很诚实。”带土分开指缝，偷偷去看对面的人。“我好惨啊，到这个性命攸关的地步，绝情朋友都不帮忙……”  
“我们什么时候就是朋友了。”卡卡西拉长脸。  
“哇，还不承认。”带土突然对即将走出教室的阿斯玛提问，“阿斯玛，你说我和卡卡西是朋友吗？”  
“我看你俩不是……”朋克少年阿斯玛说得轻描淡写，换来他们完全不同的反应。带土大骂你眼睛瞎了，卡卡西无言地竖起大拇指。  
然而阿斯玛下一句话立刻扭转乾坤。“你俩不是小情侣吗？哈哈哈哈……”他带着极快意的笑声冲出门，防止带土捶自己。  
“给老子滚啊！”带土恶狠狠地呐喊，转脸跟卡卡西笑容相迎。他双手合十着，微微鞠着躬，满脸都是可爱的讨好。不得不说，这个贱人的装可怜功力是真的强。  
“拜托啦！要不算我雇佣你？这不要耽误您老人家两天嘛，作为交换，我给你几件我家做的衣服。我家做的衣服超舒服的，保证你喜欢。就……答应我吧？”他扭捏作态的样子像发嗲的女高中生。  
其实带土不提出这个条件，再软磨硬泡一下，卡卡西也会答应的。不过这个条件的确加速了进程，大概节约彼此两个小时的扯皮时间。卡卡西想到自己这一年没少长，的确没有合适的夏季衣服，也就点头了。  
“万岁！”带土夸张地欢呼雀跃，“那我们是去你家学习？”  
“不行。我爸这几天要在家里工作，需要安静。你太吵了，会影响他的。”  
“我保证不吵，真的。总到你家玩，我还没见过你爸呢，他长得跟你像吗？”  
“我俩长得一模一样。”卡卡西的回答极其敷衍。“你想都别想。不行就是不行。”  
“好好好。”带土马上改口。他的眼珠不安分地转了转，一看就知道又在想鬼主意。“要不到我家学习好了。这两天老头要出差，我家没人，也不怕我们吵。”他思考片刻，露出灿烂的笑容。“不如这样，你直接在我家住两天吧，好吃好喝好玩地招待你，保证你下次还想来。”  
“哎，我不要。”卡卡西无法直视带土过于炽热的视线，就转过头。“一想到要和你不间断地相处那么长时间，我就要窒息了。”  
“那可不行。你已经答应我了。”  
“我能反悔吗？”  
“不能。”带土掐住卡卡西的脖子。只要听到一个不字，他绝对会扭断那里。  
“行吧，那我这周末就不去面试了。把你手机借我。”  
卡卡西大大地叹息一声，拍拍脖子上的手。带土笑嘻嘻地松开，也不问卡卡西用手机要干嘛，立刻乖巧上交组织。那是个最新型号的夏普手机，还能拍照片，简直是高科技的化身，当然价格也十分高科技。  
据卡卡西不怎么深入的观察，宇智波带土有两大爱好，第一自然是吃饱肚子，第二就是各种高端电子产品。只要是新出的小玩意儿，他一定会拥有，然后炫耀一番。但这人又特别喜新厌旧，玩两天就觉得没意思。所以到现在，这个小手机的银色机身上全是磕痕，原本流畅的线条变得坑坑洼洼。  
“这东西是狗啃过还是你啃过。”  
“它那么小，总是从我口袋里掉出来嘛。有次我都把电池摔了出去。”  
卡卡西嫌恶地看一眼带土，然后拿出来随身的日程本，按照上面写的号码挨个打电话。他跟电话里的每个人耐心地道歉，想另约时间再面试。  
可是比较抢手的兼职直接拒绝卡卡西的请求，他们并不缺人来面试，少一个人反而方便点。卡卡西只能放弃它们。  
而带土安安静静地守着，直到卡卡西放下手机才敢说话。“现在不是没到暑假吗，怎么这么早就开始了？”  
“时薪高的兼职很抢手的，必须早下手。可是现在因为你，我全都错过了。”  
“那是他们的损失。你这么厉害，谁不想要？”带土大力拍打卡卡西的后背，算是用这种方式来安慰卡卡西。这非常带土。“话说，你跟我说话的时候都超凶，怎么在电话里那么温柔？都没见过你和哪个女孩子这么说话过。”  
“你有意见？”卡卡西的拳头握紧了。被拒绝那么多次，他有点烦躁，看见这张无知的傻脸就很想捶下去。  
“我只是有个不成熟的想法。”带土贼兮兮地笑起来。“你声音那么好听，完全可以去当午夜倾情男播音啊，保证热线电话被寂寞的大妈们给打爆，那钱不就不成问题了吗？”  
于是卡卡西真的捶了下去。


	12. Chapter 12

3.  
放学之后，卡卡西直接回家去取点东西。带土本来吵着要来，但被卡卡西无情阻止，最后定了个时间约在卡卡西家门口的便利店碰面。  
一到家，卡卡西发现父亲旗木朔茂把自己蜷缩成一个虾子，趴在专用的矮桌上写稿件，听见开门声也没有抬起头。  
那张矮桌是卡卡西从二手市场上弄来的家具，真是名副其实的矮，最大的优点也就是便宜了。卡卡西目前的身高坐在旁边都感觉有些委屈，更何况朔茂。不过朔茂从来没有抱怨过，而是高高兴兴地接受，连连夸卡卡西细心。  
卡卡西无奈地叹气。“爸，你那个姿势太累了，不行的话就换到餐桌上写吧。”  
朔茂闻言抬头看向儿子，露出卡卡西无比熟悉的笑容，深刻的法令纹挂在鼻翼两边，让整个人既温和又疲惫。“不累，换别的地方我还不习惯。今天你回来得很早啊，不去找兼职吗？”  
“这两天都泡汤了，同学找我帮忙补课。”卡卡西从空荡荡的衣柜里取出来另一套学校制服塞进背包里，稍微思考一下，又把自己整理的笔记也放进去。“我要去他家住两天，所以这几天都不在家，你安心写稿子吧。”  
一听见这话，朔茂饶有兴致地放下钢笔，遗传的无神死鱼眼瞪大了，透出好奇的神采。“这是你第一次去朋友家留宿吧！那真的太好了”  
“你怎么这么兴奋啊？”卡卡西不耐地撇嘴，“他不是我朋友，这是个交易而已，变相的兼职。我给他讲课，他给我几件新衣服。”  
朔茂听见这些话，还是笑呵呵的。“我记得以前就有不少同学找你补课吧，你都会拒绝掉，怎么这次就答应了？”  
“他太烦人了。”  
“是带土吧？”  
卡卡西点点头。“你怎么知道？”  
朔茂脸上温柔的笑容更大，但依然难以掩盖眼中的疲惫。他最近总是昼夜颠倒，很是疲倦。“因为他是唯一你会跟我提起的姓名。他是个热心的好孩子，别太苛责他，对人家和善一点。”  
“我哪里不和善？我这不就帮忙了吗？”卡卡西不乐意地嘟囔着。  
“很好！我儿子终于交到朋友了。”朔茂十分天然地欢呼起来，那样子根本看不出来中年人该有的成熟，更像个无知的小孩。  
卡卡西被搞得很难堪，连忙阻止父亲继续说下去。“别说的好像我交不到朋友一样！”  
“难道不是吗？你实在是不善于表达，明明善良又温柔，不可能没人喜欢你。你写的文章那么有感情，不该是个冷酷的小孩。”  
这是我吗？  
卡卡西彻底放弃跟父亲争辩，反正在父母眼里，自家孩子肯定是最好的。他很清楚自己是什么样子的人——高傲自大又自私自利，一切行动都是受到利益驱动，而不是所谓的情分。与其说他交不到朋友，不如说他不想交朋友。  
他一个人也可以。朋友什么的，只是些累赘。  
卡卡西不回应，朔茂也很清楚儿子的脑袋在想些什么。“卡卡西，人是社会性的动物，总是需要陪伴的，需要朋友在身边。他们会在关键时刻拉你一把，而人有时候就是缺少那么一只手。”  
卡卡西皱起眉头，一点也不想和父亲再一次老生常谈。他只要不回应，他父亲会自动停下的。然而这次，朔茂并没有妥协。“你不能因为我的经历就回避别人，这样太极端了。”  
卡卡西使劲地拉上拉链，尖锐的摩擦声划开他与父亲之间的对话。“那为什么你那些朋友现在都不来帮你？为什么他们都不接你的电话？”  
这话一说出去，卡卡西就后悔了，责怪自己口不择言。  
“我是运气不好，但不代表你运气也不好啊。”朔茂垂下头，轻轻抚摸手边的钢笔。钢笔下的稿纸上布满鳞次栉比的小字，字迹十分娟秀。  
“或许这运气是祖传的。”卡卡西背上包，回头看一眼朔茂。“记得吃饭，别一工作就忘了。”  
“好。”朔茂笑眯眯地目送儿子离开，还乖巧地挥挥手。  
这个话题又是这么不了了之。  
卡卡西靠在门上，心情不无沉重。一提到过去的事情，他和父亲会变得格外小心翼翼。他怕提多了让朔茂伤心，而朔茂怕卡卡西来责怪自己。  
而这种心情在遇到带土时就烟消云散。  
带土百无聊赖地坐在自行车上，正不安分地扭来扭去。他一看见卡卡西，就激动地摇摆双臂。“这里！”  
“你怎么来这么早？我以为你还要迟到呢。”  
“这次是旗木大人光临寒舍，怎么也要把礼数做足，但仅限一次。”  
卡卡西打开车锁，想推到带土身边，却发现车轮的轮胎是瘪的，气门芯是开着的——不知道哪个坏蛋给他拔了。这个地区的治安不怎么好，手脚发贱的小混混不少。他的自行车是个粉红色的女式坤车，会叫人以为是女孩子的车，肯定是受到重点照顾的对象。  
“车胎没气了，我去跟别人借个打气管。”  
“别麻烦了，你直接踩在我后轮上就行。”带土踢了踢自行车的后轮，后轮并没有座位，但是轴承上有两个钢制踏板。他见卡卡西一脸怀疑，又补充一句。“我这车是越野的，没问题。”  
“我不怀疑自行车，我怀疑你。就你这身板，带得动吗？”  
“你这轻飘飘的体重，还赶不上女孩子呢。对我的力气来说，不值一提。”  
“那您老人家带过女孩子吗？”  
“别哪壶不开提哪壶！”  
卡卡西并不想跟不熟的人开口借东西，就顺水推舟地遵从带土的建议，重新锁上女式坤车。他把背包挂在带土的脖子上，又扶着带土的肩膀踩上踏板，还得寸进尺地拍拍那颗扎人的脑袋。“来，我的好骆驼，快带着你的主人去沙漠深处。”  
带土非常应景地学一声不伦不类的驴叫。俩人哈哈大笑着离开这里，拐个弯就进入河道旁边的小路。  
现在刚好是夕阳西下的时刻，火红的太阳照射在河面上，粼粼的河水仿佛流火一般。带土的确比看起来的有力气，把自行车踩得虎虎生风。卡卡西享受着迎面而来的风，微微弯下腰，轻轻靠在身前的肩膀，下巴可以刚好放在带土的脑瓜顶上。  
只要在带土身边，卡卡西就匆忙不起来，终于有喘口气的机会。  
“对了，卡卡西。我发现一条离你家特别近的路哎。只要沿着河走，很快就能到我家，不用在居民区里拐来拐去了。”  
这个傻子还没反应过来我那时是绕路的吗？不过，卡卡西还是兴趣缺缺地回应他。“那恭喜你了。”  
“以后我们可以一起上学。我叫司机不用来接送我，每天骑骑车，当锻炼身体。”  
“哦。”  
“你这反应很冷淡啊，一个宇智波和你上下学，你不感到荣幸吗？”  
“你给我钱，我就荣幸。谢谢老板。”  
“这么现实吗？我们可是朋友啊。”  
“我可没承认过。”  
“太无情了！”  
他们又开始斗嘴，路途因此变得十分短暂，好像没一会就抵达目的地。  
卡卡西一看仿佛没有边际的围墙和厚实的双开木门有点发傻，感觉自己好像对宇智波家族的财力有点概念上的误差。  
“哈哈哈，难得看见你能这种表情。”  
带土毫不留情地嘲笑起来，然后去按挂在木门上的可视对讲机，可是大门先一步在二人面前打开，一个国字脸的青年走出来。  
他大概不到三十，和带土一样是黑发黑目，眉眼之间有些相似，不过气质截然不同，非常符合报纸和杂志上那些关于宇智波的描述。  
那人一见到带土，脸色就变得很不好，说话也是咄咄逼人。“怎么回来这么晚？这个人又是谁？别把不三不四的人带到大宅里。”  
这话说得非常刺耳，并不是家人之间的语气。  
出乎卡卡西预料的是，和善到稍显软弱的带土并不畏惧这个人。他阴着脸，语调很是冰冷。“我带什么人回家，你管得着吗？你来这里做什么？”  
“我找家主有事。”男人的神色有些不自然。  
带土了然又轻蔑地笑出声，可是这种笑法叫卡卡西有点不舒服，它不该出现在带土的脸上。  
“哈，老头都没告诉你出差的事情。你就省省力气，直接通过他秘书吧，他根本不想见你。”  
“少在那儿得意。你以为这是你家吗？不过是被捡回来的小狗，真当自己是主人翁？”  
“我住在这个大宅里，这里是我的家。”带土的眼神几乎是恶狠狠的，“不是你的。最起码家主会告诉我他出差的消息，叫我不用等他吃饭。”  
青年嗤笑一声，不再理会带土和卡卡西，钻入停在路边的黑色宾利，然后离开此处。带土望着远去的车影，许久都没讲话。他的双眼不再清澈，里面滚动着卡卡西无法读懂的情绪。双拳攥得紧紧的，面皮紧绷，几乎是在咬牙切齿。  
卡卡西不知道此时该说些什么，只能默默地陪带土在门外一起罚站。短短几分钟里，他就摸到这个家族的冰山一角。怪不得带土除了自己的爷爷以外，很少提到其他人。他家里的关系一定很复杂吧。  
“走吧。”  
带土简短意赅地招呼卡卡西进门，穿过庭院的一路上也是默默无语。卡卡西只好跟在他身后，满脑子盘算待会怎么跟他搭话，缓和一下情绪。不过卡卡西转念一想，带土这么乐天的性格，说不定待会就好了呢。  
宇智波的大宅从里到外透着威严和深沉。庭院被精心设计过，是非常纯正的和式风格，显得十分恬静悠远。房屋里静悄悄的，见不到人。不过走廊上一尘不染，花瓶里插着新鲜的花朵，时不时会听见纸门开关的响动。  
原来书里那种庭院深深的感觉是这样的啊……  
而带土的情绪越是深入老宅，越是沉静阴郁，甚至是在沮丧，与平时判若两人。他把卡卡西领到自己的房间里，就栽倒在矮桌旁一动不动。卡卡西尴尬地摸摸鼻子，环视起四周，心里很惊讶。  
他以为带土绝对会把自己的房间打扮得花里胡哨，墙面上贴着女明星搔首弄姿的海报，成人杂志会被挤在一堆漫画书里，每一处都乱糟糟的，还可能让人无处下脚。然而事实出乎意料。  
素色的墙面上挂着梅花的字画，书架里整整齐齐的摆着崭新无比的名著，最底下一层倒是有许多热血漫画书和球鞋杂志。电视的尺寸很大，电视柜里摆着一排游戏机，录像机以及最新型的EVD。宽大的矮桌上有一部白色的无绳电话，旁边有两张带靠背的坐垫。角落还有一张摆着电脑的小桌子，屏幕是时下流行的超薄型号。  
这个房间到处都流露着典雅和尊贵，更像是高档温泉酒店的客房。  
这时，带土抬手把无绳电话扒拉下来，按几下之后，对电话另一头说：“我饿了，晚饭送过来吧。”  
卡卡西听见带土喊饿，心里又不那么担心他了，于是心安理得地坐在坐垫上，拿出课本和笔记，思考待会要讲些什么。而带土没有丝毫动弹的意思，将电话扔在一边继续装死。  
没过一会，门被人轻轻敲了两声，一个穿着深色和服的中年女人端着饭食进来，一一摆在矮桌上。她全程没有说一句话，结束后还向两个小孩微微鞠躬才离开。  
至于宇智波的伙食，卡卡西感觉每个食材都是最好最新鲜的，只是吃起来太寡淡。作为一个不讲究吃喝到希望全人类能够光合作用的人而言，卡卡西这样的评价很能说明问题。他突然理解为什么带土对高热量食物那么情有独钟。  
吃过饭之后，带土的情绪明显高涨起来。  
“吃完就困，我要休息一下。”说着，他就要用遥控器打开电视，被卡卡西用格尺无情打手。  
“赶紧学习。”  
“就休息一会嘛，反正还有两天时间啊。”  
卡卡西揪着带土的衣领，硬生生拖到矮桌前。“你文科太差了，次次小考不及格。你觉得两天能叫你及格吗？照我看，一个星期都不够。快点，翻开你的课本。”  
带土极不情愿地拿出书本，扁着嘴，很是可怜。  
“不是你叫我来当家教吗，怎么你还不乐意了？”  
“好好，都听你的，旗木老师。暑假的生活质量全靠你了。”  
带土的文科基础很差，一问三不知。这家伙是凭借兴趣学习的典型，觉得有趣的地方会记得很牢，遇见没意思的地方仿佛是是条金鱼。卡卡西不得不编各种顺口溜逼迫带土背下来，并且传授不少蒙题技巧。  
两个人磕磕绊绊地学到零点往后，半本书还没复习完，带土就坚持不住了。他抱着卡卡西的胳膊不撒手，眼泪汪汪地哀嚎：“老师啊，弟子累了，眼睛睁不开了！我们睡觉吧！”  
“不行，再把这个背一遍。”  
“哇，这和我想象的合宿不一样啊，我本来还想和你打游戏到通宵呢……”带土嘀嘀咕咕着，突然感受到卡卡西过于锋利的眼神，立即闭上嘴，老老实实地背诵。  
直到带土对着书本不断点头，卡卡西也支持不住时，俩人才准备睡觉。带土几乎全程闭着眼睛铺好床，彻底放弃洗漱，就要钻进被窝里。  
无奈之下，卡卡西只好抓起带土去卫生间搞定个人卫生，然后再把这个假死的尸体塞回被子里去。这么折腾下来，他们快三点才正式躺下。  
现在是盛夏时分，到了夜晚气温也高得出奇，蝉鸣声很是吵人。  
要是待在家里，卡卡西总会被热得不行，辗转反侧到后半夜才能勉强合眼，有次还被逼得去便利店吹冷风。而带土的房间里有立式空调正在运转，室温甚至还有点冷，手脚得躲在薄被里。  
卡卡西反而有点睡不着，正看着黑漆漆的天花板发呆。  
本应该睡熟的带土突然说话了，吓他一跳。“卡卡西，你睡着了吗？”  
“你怎么还没睡，刚才还不是一副快死了的样子。”卡卡西看向带土的方向，发现他正背对自己。“既然醒着，再把口诀给我背一遍。”  
“你可饶了我吧……”带土打了个呵欠。“我……问你件事。”  
卡卡西闻到阴谋的气息。“你脑瓜子里又在想什么？”  
“哎呀，没在开玩笑。今天上午的时候，琳问我一件事。所以我得问问你啊。”  
“这个问题还需要通过我吗？”  
“当然了，主角就是你。她问我，你有没有喜欢的人。”  
“没有。”卡卡西一秒回答，不带半点犹豫。  
带土却不放心地再次追问。“真的没有？”  
“我没那个闲情逸致。每天要打工，还要找更好的兼职。有你一个人缠着我就够烦了，再加一个，我还活不活了？”  
“少来，开学到现在得有三个可爱的女孩子跟你告白了吧？”  
“我都拒绝了，你不是知道吗？”  
“我知道……”带土的声音变得有气无力。“哎，看来琳喜欢你，真是走运啊你。”  
“我跟她不熟。”  
“除了我，你跟谁都不熟。”  
“那她也只是对我有好感，远不到告白的地步。”卡卡西无声地叹口气，知道这个话题肯定会没完没了。“你还有机会。”  
带土果然沉默一阵，许久才接话。“你怎么知道我喜欢琳？”  
“不要太明显。要是给你屁股上装个狗尾巴，你得在她面前摇成螺旋桨。”  
“滚一边去。”带土伸腿，向后踹了卡卡西一脚。“你这家伙女人缘也太好了吧，真是叫人嫉妒。”  
“你就当她们瞎了，没发现你这块璞玉。”最关键的是，卡卡西根本不想和任何人发展亲密关系。他的朋友都寥寥无几，更谈不上什么恋人了。  
或许是卡卡西心不在焉的安慰起了作用，带土的情绪没那么低落，开始为另一件事犯难。  
“那我该怎么回答琳啊，说没有好像给人家希望一样……”他吞吞吐吐起来，“不过呢，你要是和琳两情相悦，我是会祝福你们的。”  
“你小子少装模作样。看个肥皂剧都能哗哗掉眼泪，如果我和琳真的在一起，你不得哭到脱水？”卡卡西憋不住地笑出来，“你跟她说我喜欢男人。”  
“哇……我知道你很够哥们儿，但也太狠了吧？”带土结巴了，“万一传出去怎么办？”  
“你觉得琳会说出去吗？”  
“肯定不会，她那么温柔体贴，肯定会保守秘密的。”  
“这不得了。问题解决。”  
“哦……”带土欲言又止，“那你真的喜欢男人吗？”  
不知为什么，卡卡西突然恼火起来。他翻了个身，也把背对着带土。  
“胡说八道什么呢，赶紧睡觉。”


	13. Chapter 13

在卡卡西的魔鬼训练下，带土自然是通过考试，甚至比及格线还高出不少。带土一看到他的成绩，脸就笑成一朵花，然后跟琳去邀功。卡卡西看在眼里，心里有点不是滋味——明明是他的功劳，这白痴应该先感谢他吧，重色轻友。

暑假就在狂欢中开始了。

在同学们相邀去街上潇洒的时候，卡卡西已经整日站在后厨里切菜。他的日程满满当当，从早上八点开始一直到晚上八点，分别跑两个不同的兼职，每天累得手臂都抬不起来，只在周日下午时才有休息不到半天的机会。

朔茂叫他劳逸结合，他也不听。他想趁着这样的大把时间，赶紧多赚点钱，日后的花销也会因此宽松些许。如此熬了两个星期，他更加瘦削，离灯杆又近了一步。

假期初期，带土没像往常那样骚扰卡卡西，应该是玩到忘我。直到暑假过去半程，卡卡西才看到带土。当时他拿着菜单，刚招呼完一对年轻情侣入座，就在落地窗外看见正向自己疯狂招手的带土。他只好趁着店长不注意，偷偷溜出去。

“你怎么找到这里的？”

“你爸告诉我的。”

“你去我家了？”

“是啊，我刚下飞机就去你那里了，刚好在楼下碰见你爸。他说你在这里打工。别说，你跟你爸长得也太像了，要不是身高不对，我差点以为那就是你。”带土的肤色被晒黑了一点，笑起来的样子显得牙很白，看来是去海岛上玩耍。“叔叔还和我说你马上就会下班。所以，待会要不要去游戏厅耍耍？”

看着带土如此无忧无虑的模样，卡卡西真的气不打一处来，第无数次怀疑这家伙是真的天然呆，还是故意跑来气他的。他每天累死累活，带土在海边晒成日烧肌，居然特意大驾光临此地说一起玩？

而这个傻子还在问卡卡西为什么突然生气。“卡卡西，你踢我干什么！我可是好心来看你哦。”

“你他妈不累吗……”

“不累。我在飞机上睡了快十个小时，现在超精神。”

“我累啊！”卡卡西崩溃地大叫，转身进门继续工作。

带土自讨个没趣，尴尬地摸摸鼻子，也就老老实实地到餐馆里坐着。卡卡西根本不想理这个脑残，可在店长疯狂的眼神示意下，又不得不过去问候一声。他是服务生，自然是要招待所有进门的客人。

“客人，吃点什么。”卡卡西把菜单甩在带土的脸上。

“你……生气了？”带土看向卡卡西的眼神很是小心翼翼。

“我没有。”

“没有个屁，你照照镜子就知道你现在的表情有多狰狞。”带土装模作样地摆出一副受惊的姿态，浑然不知这样拙劣的玩笑被店长看在眼里。卡卡西猜待会自己就会被批评。

罪魁祸首此时毫不自知地抱怨起来。“你这人真是的，怎么总是对我生气啊，都没看见过你跟其他人发火。”

其他人都不敢过来跟我说话。

卡卡西咬牙切齿起来，在脑海里给带土千刀万剐。“赶紧点菜，我有事要做。”

“哎，我想等你下班之后，和你一起吃完饭呢。”

“我不饿。”

“少来。你现在瘦得跟骷髅一样。最近有没有好好吃饭？”带土说着，就从裤兜里掏出来两条巧克力，上面写的全是英文，看样子是从国外带回来的，绝对便宜不了。他把巧克力塞进卡卡西身上的围裙口袋里，然后煞有介事地看看菜单，说：“我要这个，这个还有这个。先吃点垫一下。”

“饭桶。”

宇智波的面子有点挂不住了。“我在长身体！”

卡卡西迅速记下来，便跑去后厨递单子。之后，餐馆的就餐高峰到来，他在餐厅像个陀螺一样来回转悠，忙得卫生间都没空去，更不可能有时间去理会带土。等过了这个饭口，已经是三个小时以后的事情。

卡卡西累到不知饥饱，后背快要直不起来，小腿也发酸。他换下制服，再和各位店员以及刻薄的店长鞠躬告别，才对满心期待的带土招招手，像是在招呼一只小狗。

带土屁颠屁颠地过来，热情地搭在卡卡西的肩上，手臂勾在他脖子上。卡卡西不情愿地挣扎起来，也没能甩脱这个黏人精。

“沉死了。”

“你终于穿我给你的衣服了！还穿了一整套，旗木老师真给面子。”带土得意极了，过于灿烂的笑容满是令卡卡西羡慕的活力和朝气。“穿着感觉怎么样？”

“还行吧，鞋是挺好的，走多了不那么累。”卡卡西不想过度表扬，不然带土绝对蹬鼻子上脸。“就是我穿这衣服上班的时候，同事还以为我是来体验生活的富二代。这T恤多少钱？听他们说好像挺贵的。”

“没多少钱，也就三万吧。”带土说得很是漫不经心，“鞋稍微贵点，我记得大概六万円。”

卡卡西听见这些数字，便认真思考如果卖掉它们又会值多少钱。带土立即明白卡卡西的心思，掐着脖子威胁他说如果敢卖掉这些衣服，绝对饶不了他，然后嘻嘻笑着和卡卡西去吃路边摊的拉面。

有时候，卡卡西也摸不清楚宇智波带土是有脾气还是没脾气。要论反复无常，带土可能是第一名。

上次在学校时，一个男孩指着卡卡西嘴角的痣说他娘炮。当事人表示很无所谓，而带土跑过去就是一拳。而刚才自己那么苛责他，他又是那副没心没肺的乐天模样。

没什么比拉面外加关东煮和天妇罗更能让两个男孩彻底恢复元气的了。

外面的天还没来得及黑下来，又是一个黄昏洒满马路的时刻。带土没再提起去游戏厅的想法，而是陪卡卡西沿着河岸压马路。一路上，他一直在说在海岛游玩的经历，又从四次元口袋一般的裤兜里拿出一叠皱巴巴的照片。

照片里的带土还是熟悉的味道，傻不拉几地大笑着，摆出各种各样夸张的姿势。卡卡西几乎能通过这些照片闻到热带海风的味道。

而有些照片是单纯的风景照，构图优美，色彩鲜丽，一点也不比日历海报上的差。带土总说自己没有艺术细胞，不过卡卡西觉得他的才能不在服装设计上，而是摄影上。

也在这时，卡卡西恍然大悟，带土并不是在向他炫耀什么，只是单纯地想把自己的快乐分享给他，只是这种方法欠缺考虑，也很唐突。转念一想，带土一直衣食无忧地生活着，肯定不会理解卡卡西的处境。

说到底，他们是两个世界的人。

卡卡西这么想通后，突然失去对照片的兴趣，把它们扔回带土的怀里。“蠢死了。”

“好冷淡啊……”带土早已习惯这样的卡卡西，但还是抱怨一句，“我拍照片时，就想你要是在我身边一起看该多好啊。我拍的照片不行，不如亲眼见到的。”

“你怎么没给琳去看？她肯定很喜欢这种治愈系的照片。”

“可我想让你第一个看到啊，这不一到家就去找你嘛。”带土说得异常坦荡。

“你能不能有点追求心上人的自觉？没准一假期过去，琳就跟别人好上了。你真是活该注孤生。”

“其实我也不确定是不是真的喜欢她……我刚开始感觉待在她身边很舒服，但是后来发现她对每个人都很好，我不是最特殊的那个。”带土唉声叹气起来，“思春期真是很难琢磨。”

卡卡西的讽刺却是毫不留情。“那你想要什么，无条件地偏爱吗？做梦吧，这世界上没那个东西，你有钱也没用。”

“可是我想要啊……我希望能有人偏爱我，只是因为我是我。”

带土这句话颇有几分落寞的意味。

“我很佩服你，卡卡西。你敢独当一面，凭自己搞定所有事情，根本不需要别人。我……不太行，脑子不好用，也没有人格魅力。你烦我像个小丑一样闹人，其实我只是不想一个人。耍耍活宝，给别人增添点笑料，这样就会有人和我做朋友，而不是因为我是个宇智波。”

卡卡西有些不习惯这样的带土。在他眼里，带土应该是永远雀跃的呆瓜，很不适合如此走心，总感觉十分违和。他试着安慰一下，可一时之间不知该回答什么。在他眼里，带土的少年忧愁更像是无病呻吟。

过去很久，卡卡西才回复带土。“我也没你想的那么好。”

带土莫名其妙地笑起来，笑声很是刺耳。“卡卡西，你可是远近闻名的天才。不管是谁提起你，都会竖起大拇指。你怎么可能懂我？”

卡卡西否认地摇摇头，不知该从何说起。

之后的路程全是在沉默中度过，奇妙的是他们谁都没觉得很尴尬，只是太沉迷于自我思考当中。

到卡卡西家楼下时，带土突然来了精神，猛地冲进便利店搜刮不少零食和冰淇淋，并称其为饭后甜点，扬言要在卡卡西家待一会。卡卡西自然叫他赶紧滚蛋，却被带土手里的亲热天堂所收买，只好和这个冤家一同上楼。

也不知道他家到底有什么魔力，又热又破的，带土却偏偏喜欢赖着。

然而迎接他们的景象可以说是惨不忍睹。

防盗门被人泼上红色油漆，连带旁边的墙壁也一并染红。油漆顺着门板淋漓地洒在地上，仿佛是惨烈的杀人现场。而门上被人用喷漆写上还钱两个字，不过执行者似乎是个新手，把字迹直接喷在未干透的油漆上，笔划被流动的油性液体扭曲，叫人很难辨认。

卡卡西摸了摸门上的漆料，发现在这么炎热的天气里，油漆也没能干掉，说明是刚泼上不久。门锁完好无损，没有被撬动的痕迹。他不由得松一口气，这样的情况已经是最好的了。没干透的油漆很容易处理，只是墙上的痕迹需要重新粉刷一遍。

他必须赶在房东发现之前，立马搞定这一切，这样才不能不被扣掉押金。

“卡卡西，怎么回事！”带土果然在大呼小叫，“这他妈是谁干的！！！”

“带土，就……别问了。”

说完，卡卡西自顾自地进家门。家里面一切正常，只是刺鼻的油漆味沿着门缝，蔓延到狭小的房间里。他不得不打开所有的窗户，再插上嗡嗡作响的风扇去通风，不然他父亲下夜班之后会发现的。他不想叫朔茂知道这件事。

卡卡西不慌不忙地换上一身闷热的连身工装服，工装服上已经满是各色的油漆，看样子用了很久。而带土给的新衣裳被他整整齐齐地叠起来，放入衣柜的深处。

玄关旁边的柜子里有小铲子、半瓶香蕉水和大半桶白色乳胶漆以及一点点工业酒精。这些都是卡卡西常年配备的工具，此时有了用武之地。他拿出来它们，戴好口罩，再次打开门，发现他的同学仍站在门外。

带土的脸色很不好，说不清楚是在着急还是恼火。一见卡卡西重新出现，他先是大喜过望，很快就转变成思虑过度。

“卡卡西……”

卡卡西不回答他，手脚麻利地干起活。他先用铲子搓下来大片干涸的油漆，而少量顽固的痕迹就用香蕉水擦拭。一打开香蕉水的盖子，一股浓烈的味道直冲鼻子，即便隔着口罩，也能够闻得到。卡卡西强忍着恶心，仔细擦拭防盗门。

带土这么热心，肯定不会做事不管。可他刚要上手帮忙，卡卡西就给他拦下来。“你什么都不会，只能给我添乱。在一边站着。”

带土只能悻悻地往后退几步，看着卡卡西忙活。

门很快就恢复正常，下一步是用白漆盖住墙上的红漆。卡卡西刷了一层又一层，才勉强不让墙面透出刺眼的红色。地面上的油漆稍微有点棘手，他不得不去趴在地上，一点点铲掉那些痕迹。

过往不少邻居看见卡卡西忙碌的身影和家门的惨状，却没有一个人问候或是伸出援手。他们静悄悄地经过，又静悄悄地离开，仿佛这是无比正常的情景。

一套流程下来，他的家重新恢复成原来的模样，只是强烈的油漆味和各种化学涂料的味道混合在一起，久久不散。而卡卡西浑身上下都是汗，头发和睫毛都被汗水黏住，也是一身的味道。他处理好手里的工具，重新钻回家里，洗了很久的澡。他家的热水器不怎么灵便，出来的全是冷水，但正好适合他现在的状况。

之后，卡卡西点燃一支烟，盯着桌子上一处水渍枯坐很久之后，才想起来门外还有个人在。刚才他专心致志地干活，根本顾不上带土。至于带土都跟他说了什么，他也没记住。当时满脑子想的都是要保住押金，真的是心无旁骛。

那家伙该走了吧……

卡卡西若有所思地走到门旁，看看那上面的猫眼。在扭曲的视野里，带土的背影融于黑漆漆的夜色当中。他正趴在走廊的栏杆上，去眺望远方的景色。装有零食和冰淇淋的塑料袋躺在他的脚边，无人问津。

“你怎么还没走？”卡卡西只好再开门。“很晚了，赶紧回家吧。”

带土忧愁地望着卡卡西，又看见卡卡西手里的烟，神色鲜有地严厉起来。“我家里没人，多晚回去都无所谓。而且你这样闷着，我怎么可能放心得下啊！”

“我很好，你可以回了。”

卡卡西又要关上门，却被带土先一步抓住。他一用力，就把轻飘飘的卡卡西拉出家门，俩人不尴不尬地面对面。

“你总得跟我说说，这都怎么回事吧？你家欠钱了？因为什么，投资失败吗？”

卡卡西甩开带土的手，趴在带土刚才看风景的位置上。此时此刻，他最不想的就是和带土对峙，因为看着那双黑色的眼睛，心里的委屈和怨恨会被无限放大。

带土只好悄悄地走到他身边，逼迫卡卡西不得不面对他。

“我家以前不是这样的。”卡卡西见避不可避，只好坦白。“我爸是挺知名的作家，妈妈是中学老师，在市区里有房子和车子。没有什么大钱，但也能过着不错的生活。

“有一天，我爸的好友上门拜访，求我爸帮他。他的生意失败了，好不容易成立的公司马上要破产清算，于是去借高利贷来周转资金，想拜托我爸当他的担保人。那个人经常来我家走动，还会给我带些小礼物，我很喜欢他。

“他对我爸说，只要有这笔钱，厂子肯定会重新运转起来，到时候就没问题了，钱也能还上。于是……我爸相信了他。”

“然后那个坏蛋就拿着钱跑了？”带土毕竟生长在那样的家庭里，对生意上的操作很熟悉，立刻猜出来下文。

“对。所以从那以后，我们家就被迫负债。房子、车子还有存款全都填在上面，可是数额太大，根本不够。”

“那人借了多少钱？”

“四千万。”

带土吸口冷气。

“对，非常多。”卡卡西嗤笑起来，重重地吸口烟，再吐出。青烟绕在他的脸上，模糊了视线。

“因为我爸的善良和对朋友的信任，我们全家都搭进去了。我爸想多写些书，多翻译点外文小说来赚钱，可是他的信用彻底完蛋了。不能向银行贷款只是一件小事，关键的是他的工作机会全部消失。

“以前登门拜访来套近乎的编辑玩失踪，电话也打不通。他们总是说很理解我爸的处境，可是没人帮他，甚至有些‘朋友’还要踩上一脚。谣言也传播起来，有人说我爸是烂赌鬼，有人说我爸生意赔钱。反正说什么的都有，大家都摆出很懂的样子。

“我妈本来就有病根，这事发生之后，身体变得更差，没过多久就住进医院。我们没钱去治病，只能眼睁睁地看着她一点点死去。我那时候还不到十岁。”

“卡卡西……”带土温暖的手落在卡卡西的肩上，可对卡卡西而言，这起不到任何作用。

“后来我爸只好去找日结的散活儿，有时匿名投稿杂志社，写些没营养的三流言情小说。不能写太好，编辑调查下去的话就坏了。我从原来的学校离开，到很差的公立中学上课，学费便宜。我考到这个私立高中，也只是因为这里会给全额奖学金。你总问我为什么兼职，我需要生存啊，带土。”

带土彻底沉默，总是活力四射的眼神变得很是黯淡。卡卡西没去照顾他的多愁善感，继续倾诉着。

“你还记得上学第一天时你的自我介绍吗？你说要成立慈善基金会。我听了真的特别生气，你有什么立场去有这个理想，只是在夸夸其谈。”

“可是那的确是我的真心，也是我的理想。”带土的态度却无比认真，十分坚定，“我一直认为有能力的人应该去帮助其他人。钱赚到一定程度，只是一串数字而已，可是对有需要的人来说，就代表着一切！”

“那只是你自己的意淫而已。”卡卡西犀利地指出来带土的天真之处，“我爸在法国留过学，会四种语言，可以做书面翻译，本身也能写作。有很多赚钱的技能。但到底是什么叫他翻不了身？是钱吗？”

带土哑口无言。

卡卡西意识到自己说的有点重，便缓和一下语气：“带土，不是所有的事情都能用钱解决的。住在这里的很多人也不都是社会渣滓，他们只是没法脱身。他们需要的是一个机会。”

他没有全盘托出自己的想法，觉得即便说了，带土也不会理解。

生活是一片沼泽，踩在上面的每一步都必须小心翼翼。如果不小心失足，有的时候会爬起来，别人也会帮你。可更多的时候，别人会看着你慢慢下沉。周围会被深渊一样的黑泥包围，你甚至碰不到这片沼泽的底。

一旦下沉，就再也回不了头。没人能帮得了。

卡卡西突然松开手里的半支烟，看着扭曲的香烟在空中旋转着下落，感觉那个烟头便是自己。他在一点点下坠，努力攀爬的结果只是不让自己掉下去得太快。当初自我介绍里，他没有说明自己的理想，并不是出于傲慢，而是真的不知道他还有没有未来。

他不敢奢望未来。

这么一想，他忽然觉得没资格去评价带土。带土最起码知道将来该做些什么。

然而带土并没有被打击到。这个宇智波没有愤怒，也没有羞愧，只是温柔地望着卡卡西。“可能我的想法不成熟，但我真的很想去做点什么。我……只是不想活在只有利益的世界里。卡卡西，善良和信任不是弱点。你可以相信我的。”

这句话像是在卡卡西的胸口狠狠捣了一拳，连呼吸都感到困难。他的眼角开始发烫，嘴唇也止不住地抖动。他不想让带土瞧见，就把脸埋在臂弯里。带土没去追问他又怎么了，只是慢慢地抚摸那头蓬松的头发。

这时，街边的路灯终于亮起，灯光照亮了他们。


	14. Chapter 14

5.  
自那件事发生之后，带土对待卡卡西的态度依然未变。他还是像往常那样对卡卡西勾肩搭背，相互拆台，向卡卡西的手里塞各种各样的小零食，幼稚得要死。  
卡卡西却发现自己回不去了。他没办法再把带土当成同学，甚至朋友也不可能。这个跨度超乎想象地大，仿佛他对带土的感情是埋藏在地底的炭块，经过一次强烈的挤压和燃烧之中，终于变成一块钻石，让他记挂在心上。  
带土落在他肩膀上的手开始变得炙热，掌纹扫过的地方会引起一阵战栗。带土的笑容依旧傻不拉几，可卡卡西会克制不住地跟着笑起来。他比以往更加迫切去见到带土，不论什么时候，总是不自觉地看向那个人。  
连带土本人都感觉到一些微妙。“卡卡西，你干嘛总是盯着我看？我脸上有东西吗？”  
“有啊。”卡卡西立刻转过脸，不再让自己的注视如此明目张胆。  
“是什么？”带土摸摸脸。  
“一脸傻气。”  
然后俩人又闹起来，同学们对此见怪不怪，只有琳在旁边笑呵呵地劝架。一听见琳说话，带土必然会停下，围着那个女孩问东问西，说些不着边际的话。琳会耐心地回答带土，不带半点敷衍。而卡卡西只能在一边默默地看着他们，心里很是不舒服。  
讲道理的话，带土长得很不错。如果刨除他刻意的脑残行为，带土的确是继承宇智波生来的美貌。比起那些常常出现在电视里的亲戚，他的外表更加硬朗，是个男子汉。而琳虽然不是绝世大美女，但由内到外透着一股娇俏可爱，再加上温柔的气质，绝对是猎杀直男类型的首位。  
这么两个人站在一起，很是般配。他们之间好像站不下其他人。  
卡卡西以前曾经无数次向父亲表态，自己连朋友都没有，也不可能会喜欢上谁。他连自己都不喜欢。  
可这种感情真的降临到头上时，他始料未及又措手不及。他搞不懂到底带土的哪一点吸引了自己，大概是那个路灯下的微笑，也许是向他伸出来的一只手，或者是黄昏时骑车的后背。  
转念之间，宇智波带土已经完全渗透入卡卡西生活的每一处。  
可惜的是，这段酸涩的暗恋终究输给性别。带土真的直到不能更直，张口闭口都是琳。  
如果我是女孩子，结果是否会不一样？  
无稽之谈一般的想法闪现在脑中，就被卡卡西打压下去。他还不想让自己那么卑微，眼下需要担心的事情比这种青春萌动要重要得多。  
假期过去再开学，学校迎来新一轮的活动——秋日的校园祭。大家头一次参加，精神头十足。他们连社团活动都顾不上，利用放学时间开班会，来筹办本班的特色祭典。班长惠比寿在讲台上说得热火朝天，不着调的学生们提出各种各样主题。教室里闹哄哄地搞了半天，也没能确定下来。  
卡卡西得抓紧时间跑去餐馆打工，对这种他看来是在浪费时间的活动很是不耐烦，准备找个时机偷偷溜走，却被带土先一步抓到。  
“你干什么去？”带土拉着卡卡西的背包带子，杏仁眼里映出一个瘦削的身影。那是他自己。  
卡卡西避开那双眼，免得心跳加速。“打工。”  
“这次班会要分配每个人的任务，你要是这么走了，肯定要给你脏活累活。坐下来听一会吧，兼职那边迟到也不能怎么样，道个歉就好。”  
“无所谓，反正我都干过。”卡卡西的话毫不留情。他没那个闲情逸致去享受高中生活。“晚一秒钟我都会扣钱的。走了。”  
带土想再挽留卡卡西，但似乎想到卡卡西的情况，也就松开手。“那你路上注意点，别太急。我尽量帮你选个好点的任务。”  
当时的卡卡西还挺感激带土，然而他过于低估带土不靠谱的程度。  
第二天早上，卡卡西在河边见到带土时，问起自己分配到什么任务。带土的脸立刻扭曲起来，拼命憋笑。他吞吞吐吐半天，才勉强解释给卡卡西。“那个，最后大家决定开两个店。一个是咖啡馆，一个是赌场。我在赌场当发牌员，你在咖啡馆当服务生。很轻松，对不对？我可是拼尽全力给你抢到这个名额的，只有两个哦，绝对限量！”  
卡卡西思考一番，自己有在咖啡馆兼职的经历，会做一些带花样的手磨咖啡。不过他对于赌场倒是挺意外的，没想到同学们这么有创意。  
但带土这种偷鸡摸狗的表情就代表事情绝对不简单。有问题。  
“说明白点。”  
“我说得很明白，你问任何一个人都一样。”  
带土极不自然地干笑两声。卡卡西狐疑地看过去，他就心虚地扭头。  
抵达学校之后，卡卡西不出意外地收获到许多同学的窃笑声，不祥之感愈演愈烈。而带土一进教室就趴在座位上装死。阿斯玛更是十分放肆，像是革命战友那样：“等校园祭一来，咱俩力压群芳！”  
卡卡西脑中的警钟疯狂作响。他很是不放心，便去找琳问问情况。他本来想问其他人，能说得上话的大多是带土的损友，一个比一个不着调，估计说不出准确信息。在全班同学里，琳是卡卡西心目中最靠谱的人选。  
琳一看到是卡卡西，脸色有些红扑扑的，眼睛羞涩地看向地面。“旗木同学，你有什么事吗？”  
“昨天班会的时候，我早退了，不知道自己在校园祭该做什么，想过来问问你。”卡卡西一低头就能看见琳的发顶。原来她这么小，肩膀单薄，手腕细弱，谁看了都会怜惜。  
琳捂住嘴偷笑起来，像是听见什么了不得的话。“带土没告诉你吗，你要去做咖啡馆的招待。阿斯玛也被选中了。”  
“他说过，但我觉得有点不对头。”  
“那他说没说，我们的咖啡馆是女装咖啡馆？”  
卡卡西的思维瞬间断线，心底涌现一股恐慌。  
他是故意的吗？他发现什么了？  
而带土听见琳的回答，立刻跳起来，像个脑残一样大笑。“叫你不听我的！笑死我了！别怪我啊，卡卡西，这都是抽签决定的。”  
卡卡西却为此松了口气。按照以往的剧情，他应该跑过去和带土缠斗一番，但这次卡卡西没有那个心情。他向琳道谢，平静地坐回座位，不再看带土。而带土以为卡卡西要来捶自己，还在原地比划。  
有时候，宇智波带土是真的可恨。  
之后的活动准备当中，卡卡西一直在消极抵抗，虽然抵抗的成果并不明显。负责做衣服的琳要来他的尺码，负责后勤的同学听取他的建议，选择合适的工具和咖啡——即使是被迫去做这件事，卡卡西也会尽力做好。  
他只是拒绝和带土说话，清晨对那家伙的笑脸视而不见，放学直接溜去兼职。  
带土刚开始还笑卡卡西太小气，以为过两天就会消气。然而一个星期过去了，卡卡西依然没有好转的趋势，他才有点担心起来，整日像个被人遗弃的小狗那样看着他的朋友，弄得卡卡西更加烦躁。  
其实卡卡西知道自己只是在迁怒而已。那个白痴根本不明白卡卡西越位的心思，更不可能用这种方式去羞辱他。可一种莫名的耻辱感依然缭绕在心头，久久无法散去。  
他为什么那么慌张？他为什么害怕带土知道？带土知道的话，又会怎么样？他会走吗？  
这些想法笼罩在卡卡西的头上。他想去试探一下，可连这么做的勇气都没有。他非常厌恶这种摸不到顶又伸不到底的忐忑不安。  
校园祭如期举行，并且对外人开放。天气一如预报的那样晴朗，而且十分凉爽，让所有穿厚重戏服的高中生们着实松一口气。  
今天的校园里热闹极了，临时搭建的舞台被装潢得像模像样，教室们也让学生们装点成各自班级的主题风格。走廊里满是笑声，连严肃的老师们也在闲聊着看热闹。  
在前一天晚上，卡卡西在便利店通宵站着，现在困得眼皮打架，身上都跟着轻三斤。他晃晃悠悠地进入班级里，发现教室被分割成两块，一个是咖啡馆，另一个便是赌场。  
咖啡馆的桌子是用课桌拼成的，用桌布掩盖一下，桌面上摆着鲜花。赌场那边真的是异彩纷呈，墙面用金色的壁纸装点，试图营造奢靡的气氛，但在卡卡西看来只是光污染而已，刺得眼睛生疼。  
他对着赌场探头探脑，想看带土在哪，反而先被琳拦下来。  
“看看我给你们做的衣服，很好看的哦！”  
琳兴致勃勃地展开臂弯里的衣服。一件是大号的女仆装，黑长裙配白围裙；另一件居然是粉白的浴衣，点缀着浅色的小花朵。  
阿斯玛十分满意且高兴。这家伙完全不介意女装，只想着趁此机会大闹一场才有意思，这倒是和带土的一贯作风不谋而合。“琳的手太巧了，我还以为要披着床单呢。给我那件浴衣吧！”  
“不行啊，这件浴衣是我用妈妈的旧衣服改成的，你太壮了，穿不下。”琳为难地笑起来，把女仆装塞进阿斯玛的手里，“你就穿这个吧，穿好了就去红豆那里。她给你化妆戴假发。不会穿的话，也可以问她。”  
阿斯玛也不在意，欢天喜地地走人。  
“你会穿浴衣吗？”琳有点害羞，看样子是想帮忙。  
卡卡西暗自叹气，轻手轻脚地拿过衣服。“费心了，我知道怎么穿。”  
“旗木同学真是万能！我以为男孩都不知道怎么穿女孩的衣服。”  
琳的赞美是发自真心的，让卡卡西不知该怎么对待。他只好找些借口，远离此处。可刚没走几步，红豆那个煞神就冲到面前，把他揪到音乐教室，进行魔鬼一般的乔装打扮。他身边的阿斯玛疯狂哀嚎，说红豆拔他胡子超疼。  
就在卡卡西要被折腾到睡着时，红豆才满意地放他走。这里没有镜子，他不知道最终效果如何，只是觉得头顶上的假发和佩饰的重量真的很沉，稍微动动就可能折断脖子。  
所谓冤家路窄，卡卡西一回到教室，就看见带土正生龙活虎地跟其他临时发牌员滔滔不绝着什么。那些男孩身上的衣服基本上要大一号，再加上好动的天性，上面满是折痕。  
而带土的衣服十分服帖，没有一点褶皱。马甲紧紧贴着腰线，展现出线条优美的后背。西装裤也很合身，显得腿很长。他褪去往日的青涩，更像是一个成年男人。  
他们都注意到教室里多出一个人，就回头去看卡卡西，瞬间闭上嘴。带土愣了一秒，才上前搭话，声线无比柔和，仿佛喝了一大瓶柔衣剂。“我们的咖啡馆和赌场还没准备好，请你过一会再来吧。”  
卡卡西听得满头问号。“我是卡卡西。”  
“操！我还以为是外校来的女孩子呢！”带土吓得直趔趄，“这张脸配上这个嗓音，好他妈惊悚。”  
其他同学也是被卡卡西震慑到了，纷纷围着他东瞧西看起来，对红豆的手艺赞不绝口，然后期待起阿斯玛的形象。不一会，阿斯玛也回到教室里，大家一看就喊猩猩来了，跑得一个不剩。  
卡卡西累得要死，就坐在椅子上休息。他支着下巴闭目养神，可怎么都忽视不了带土灼热的视线。  
“你要是超人，我现在就被热视线给点着了。”  
“哦。”带土难得乖巧一回，没说撩闲的废话，直接垂下眼睛。他有点扭捏地坐在卡卡西的对面，不知在想什么。  
“我女装有那么好看吗？”  
“还、还行。”带土又改口。“不对，你的声音太低沉了，像男大姐。”  
卡卡西觉得这么逗带土超有意思。“这次体验帮我拓宽了兼职范围，以后我说不定可以去当大姐呢。”  
“还是算了吧！”说完这句话，带土立刻从椅子上蹦起来，冲到赌场那边帮忙干活去了。  
校园祭正式开始之后，他们班的客流量远超其他班。一来是赌场的确吸引很多好奇的学生，二来女装咖啡馆的确满足人类共有的恶趣味。  
阿斯玛坦荡地施展个人魅力，站在门口招揽生意。他玩得超级投入，即便外表有点抱歉，还是招揽到不少顾客。  
卡卡西的困意一直没走，搞得他的精神很是不济，便躲在后面做咖啡。进店的客人一看到他那副没精打采的样子，便悄悄话起来，内容不外乎这个班太鸡贼，让女孩子充当女装。这时，卡卡西就故意用最低沉的方式，平平淡淡地说一句：“我是男的。”  
熙熙攘攘的上午很快就过去。  
中午时分，穿着男式西装的飒爽女孩子们来接替所有男孩，把他们赶去休息。男孩们欢呼着万岁，从教室蜂拥而出。卡卡西正趴在桌子上睡大觉，幸亏被带土摇醒，不然估计连午饭也一并错过。  
“走啊，吃饭去。我快饿死了。”带土不去看他，神情有点别扭。  
“好啊。”  
他们对视一眼又相视一笑，冷战就这么奇妙地偃旗息鼓。  
两个人从小卖部买好便当，又跑到教学楼背面的草地上。要是在平日里，这里会有很多人坐在树下吃午饭。而今天那群挑风景的吃货都去操场上的小吃街玩耍，此处变得又静又空，只有他们两个人听风声。  
头顶的假发很热也不舒服，卡卡西很想拿下来，但顾及红豆那个疯婆子，只能作罢。女孩子真是麻烦啊，吃饭还要捋着头发别在耳后，不然就得把它们吃进嘴里。他慢吞吞地吃完，又慢吞吞地点燃一支烟，全被带土看在眼里。  
对此，带土的表现颇为厌弃。“你这样子太像下海的了，好风尘。”  
卡卡西似笑非笑地看着带土，“平时你还夸我抽烟好看，怎么这次就变了？我这打扮有那么像女孩吗？”  
带土似乎做好了心理建设，终于敢与卡卡西对望，说话的底气很足。“其实仔细看还是能分辨出来的，没达到脱胎换骨的地步。”  
“是哪里露馅了？”  
“你太高了，还有手毛，骨头那么突出。”带土不客气地指指点点着，然后把手指放在卡卡西的喉结上。“有喉结……”  
那根手指又滑到卡卡西的鼻子上，在摸到他的眼下。“鼻子太高了，眼睛也没活力。你昨天几点睡的，眼圈都是青的。”  
最后，带土点着卡卡西嘴边的小痣。“这个最暴露你。你这辈子都别想了，女孩子那么香香软软的，你这个臭脾气没可能装得像。”  
“是吗？”  
卡卡西低眉顺眼起来，却突然侧过脸，用舌头将带土的手指卷进嘴里，牙齿轻轻地啃咬着。他能明显感到口中的手在打颤，就抬眼去瞧带土。带土满脸通红，并且还有往更深的趋势发展，好像下一秒就会爆炸。  
他急忙抽出手指，哆嗦着把手指上的唾液蹭在崭新的马甲上，话都要说不利索了。“你、你、你在哪学、学的这个？好恶心！”  
“亲热天堂。这么做像不像你喜欢的女孩子了？”卡卡西欣赏带土这个鬼样子，嘴角翘起，可是眼神里没有笑意。  
带土面对琳的时候，也会这样的吗？是琳让他害羞，还是异性让他害羞？  
这种想法一点涌现出来，就再也止不住。  
或许是因为困得发懵，又或许是身上的装扮给了卡卡西自甘堕落的勇气和信心。它们加起来，驱使着他慢慢爬到带土的面前。他们的脸贴得很近，带土不适地偏过头。  
“带土，你和女孩子亲过嘴吗？”  
“没、没有……你干嘛，离我远点，小心我揍你。”带土的语调很没底气。  
“和琳也没有吗？”  
“怎么可能，我跟琳现在只是……”  
没等他说完，卡卡西轻轻摆正那张熟透了的脸，然后吻上去。  
那是个极纯洁的亲吻，只是碰一碰嘴唇，不过还是能感受到温热的体温和柔软的触感。  
卡卡西凝视着带土，那家伙正受惊地闭上眼，但没有推开他。等卡卡西离开带土，带土也没睁开眼睛。  
他没有辱骂卡卡西是个变态，也没有恼羞成怒地揍卡卡西，只是把头深深埋在双掌当中，权当自己是个鸵鸟，不敢去面对。这不是卡卡西所预期的结果。  
卡卡西除了叹气以外，什么也做不了。他站起来，拍拍裙子上的草屑，想悄悄地离开，但又不忍心看着带土在那独自崩溃。毕竟有错在先的是他，不该这么……  
一时之间，卡卡西不知该对自己这种行为下什么样的定义。这是冲动使然还是蓄谋已久？  
“你要是忍受不了，就当和一个外校的女孩子亲了一下。”斟酌一阵，他才对带土说，“你不用觉得尴尬，以后就别当我是你朋友。反正……我从没当你是朋友。”  
你在我心里的分量很重，比朋友这个称呼重得多。  
接着，卡卡西就转身离开，却被带土抓住裙摆。他回头去看，发现带土仍低着头。  
“卡卡西，刚才的吻算数吗？”  
卡卡西的心跳漏了一拍。  
“算数吗？不是玩笑？”带土又在追问。  
“算数。我不开玩笑。”  
带土总算抬起头，又是难过又是困惑，那双总是充满快乐和活力的杏仁眼里此时蓄满泪水。  
“我是不是脑子有病了？喜欢一个跟我同性的人，是不对的吧？明明之前喜欢琳，可是我满脑子都是你……你前段时间不理我，我以为你发现了，我要吓死了……我是不是不正常？”  
卡卡西蹲下来，用指关节刮掉那双眼的泪水，柔声回答他。“没事，我也不正常。我会一直陪着你不正常下去。”


	15. Chapter 15

6.  
卡卡西与带土之间的感情开始得很突然，两个人都毫无准备，自然没有走过任何一项正常恋爱该有的流程。什么相互试探啊，表白啊，在街上牵手啊，选个浪漫的时机亲吻啊，一概没有。  
卡卡西表示对此接受良好，天性清高的他觉得那样太恶俗。  
他以为带土肯定会很不满意，说不定还会做出一些先上车后补票的白痴行为，然而带土却意外地安分。明明带土是一个酷爱各种泡沫剧和少女漫画的恋爱脑，可真正拥有心意相通的恋人，依然像是对待好哥们那样与卡卡西相处。  
当然，那只是在人前。  
在无人的阴暗角落里，带土的情感才会彻底爆发出来。他面色潮红，双手死死攥住卡卡西的手，结结巴巴地说出自己的感受。比起倾诉，更像是在忏悔。卡卡西只会默默地听着，并不会去回应，捧起那张脸亲下去——他不是躲在隔间另一侧的神父，而是共犯。  
伴随着青少年浓郁的荷尔蒙，他们像是从沙漠里走出来的旅人，十分饥渴难忍，拼命探索彼此的身体。火热的嘴唇流连在锁骨和喉结上，汗湿的手指相互抚摸着，空气里都带着淫糜的气息。  
等回到班级里，带土便恢复成好朋友模式，和每个人打着招呼，甚至做贼心虚一般地故意冷落卡卡西。这种撕裂感令人感到不适，可他从没有向带土表达过。  
不是所有人都能像卡卡西这样，对自己与众不同的性向有很好的接受度。  
卡卡西成长在非常开放的家庭里，书架上就明目张胆地摆着关于同性爱情的小说。而朔茂在国外待过很久，接触过多元的文化和社群，思想一直走在时代之前。卡卡西相信父亲对此的接受能力肯定超过普通人。  
当十五岁的时候，他的春梦里只出现赤裸的男性时，也没有感到过分的惊慌。那只是自然而然发生的事情。不过即便如此，卡卡西也没有向父亲坦白。他们家的事情已经够多了，不需要再多一件让朔茂忧愁。  
带土则是一个非常在意别人评价的人。即便他总是一脸不在乎，可心神和意志全被一句句简单的评价牢牢锁住。  
在卡卡西看来，这种活法就是一颗黑漆漆的山竹，表面看上去坚硬无比，实际上稍微挤压就碾碎那一层厚实的壳，里面柔弱又汁水四溢。他害怕被成为异类，心爱之人陪在身边也难以抵抗发自内心的惶恐。  
卡卡西很理解这样的带土，并不想去过分逼迫，有时还会帮忙圆谎。  
这天的午间休息之后，两个人从教学楼僻静之处回到教室，脸上刚刚褪去激情之后的红晕，然而眉宇间的春情还没来得及消失。  
如果让细心又富有经验的成年人看到，一定会明白他们之间发生过什么。  
可这所学校里的孩子大多是远近闻名的好学生，对于性的了解大多从色情杂志和录像以及孩子们间口口相传的夸张艳史里得来，凭空臆想那是什么滋味。他们只明白该有的流程，却不晓得性不仅是有触感的，还是有味道的。  
琳没有察觉异样，走到带土的座位前，想问他借数学课的笔记。两个人正开心地聊天时，女孩突然抽动小巧的鼻翼，好奇地问他：“带土，你身上是什么味道啊？你抽烟了？不对啊，不像是烟味，更像是杏仁味……”  
卡卡西就眼睁睁地看到带土傻在原地，面颊充血涨红，支支吾吾说不出什么。这副模样更是引来琳接连不断的追问。“带土，你怎么了？你脸好红啊！发烧了吗？你没事吧！”  
“那家伙刚才嘴馋得不行，偷吃一块杏仁糖。”卡卡西轻飘飘地补上一句，“可是他啊……对杏仁过敏。”  
“过敏怎么还要吃啊？”琳忧虑地望着带土，“你能呼吸吗？需要去保健室吗？”  
卡卡西假模假样地凑过去，把对他瞪眼的带土按在座位上，煞有介事地捏捏那张软乎乎又滚烫的脸。“他只是轻微过敏，一会就好。马上上课了，你回座位吧。放心，有我看着他呢。”  
琳听见卡卡西的保证，柔柔地笑起来。“旗木同学的话，我肯定放心。你俩感情真好，我也想有这样的朋友。”  
“最好别，超麻烦的。”  
卡卡西拍拍带土扎手的脑袋，笑眯眯地看着女孩。而琳的脸因此变得绯红，有点慌张地走开。带土却不知好歹地打开卡卡西的手，趴在桌子上装成尸体，一节课都没有去听讲或是骚扰卡卡西。  
在学校里不好放肆，卡卡西只能和带土跑到街上。马路上奔走的全是陌生人，没人会注意到他们看向彼此的眼神。  
于是他们的第一次牵手就这么成了。  
两个人本来并排走，越靠越近，直到肩膀紧紧相贴。带土先是用小指勾住卡卡西的，再得寸进尺地蔓延到整只手。两只手紧紧握在一处，交换着体温。卡卡西还听见带土像个小女生那样痴痴地笑，就骂他呆子。  
可这个过于亲密的举动被路过的中年女人撞见。她立马低下头，在经过他们时骂了一句恶心。  
带土的脸色瞬间苍白，忙不迭地甩开卡卡西的手，然后大踏步地离开那里，与卡卡西拉开一段不小的距离。  
这种情况时有发生，搞得带土常常惊惶不安。渐渐地，他与卡卡西之间的关系也受到影响。他越是压抑自己，对卡卡西的态度越是反复无常。  
平日里，带土像普通的男孩那样，和狐朋狗友们谈论女孩子，话题不乏色情和调侃的意味，让人听着生厌。他对琳的态度一如往日，继续叫大家误以为自己仍在单恋女神。背地里，他又忍不住和卡卡西纠缠在一起，小心又谨慎地过着双面生活。  
卡卡西很不喜欢如今的状态，就决定同带土谈谈。  
“带土，你喜欢现在的生活方式吗？”  
那天难得下点小雪，考虑到安全问题，卡卡西和带土便推着自行车回家。他们慢慢走在河堤上时，卡卡西终于发了问。  
带土没给一点反应，专心走路。卡卡西只好继续独角戏。  
“我很不喜欢这样。我们有那么见不得人吗？”  
“本来就是见不得人啊……”带土小声嘀咕着，竟然还自己委屈上了。“这样不对……”  
卡卡西哭笑不得。“谁规定男人一定要喜欢女人？喜欢没有对错，你怎么还不开窍？”  
“卡卡西，我不是不明白这些大道理。我没那么傻。”带土抓紧自行车的把手，“可是所有人都认为这个是错的，那它就是错的，怎么解释都没用。就凭我们两个人，根本改变不了他们的想法。”  
这些话让卡卡西闭上嘴。  
“你总觉得我活得轻松，可事实上我只是寄人篱下。老头喜欢和式的装修风格，我的房间必须跟着统一。他人老了，喜欢吃清淡的，我也得跟着受难。  
我能来到这个家，只是因为我父母双亡，除了姓宇智波以外没有任何背景。如果挑选我作为继承人，不会助长任何一个宇智波分支的气焰。这都是他出于利益的考虑，根本不在乎我。如果有更好的人选，我就什么都不是。  
还有那些恶心人的亲戚，都希望自己的儿女能继承家产。我是他们的眼中钉，拼命找我麻烦。我……不能有任何问题，只要被抓到把柄，我就彻底完了。”  
他看向卡卡西，又是那副泪眼婆娑的可怜相，叫卡卡西不得不心软下来。“别人我不敢说，但你能理解什么是彻底完了的意思吧？”  
卡卡西彻底缴械投降，原本想好的台词重新吞回到肚子里。带土都这么说了，他再绝情也没法指责他。他唯一能做的，就是在这个黑暗的河堤上，给恋人一个温暖的拥抱。  
带土乖顺地靠在卡卡西的肩膀上，估计在呜呜哭，因为他的声音里有哭腔。“我也想和你光明长大，我比任何人都想，可是我不能。”  
卡卡西只能哄他。“没事没事，不哭不哭。怪我，是我想的太少了。”  
如此若即若离的关系持续有一阵子之后，终于在新年的时刻有所改观。  
这时的带土没法像往常那样，成天黏在卡卡西的身上。他整日忙着去上补课班，也不知道是他主动要求的，还是他爷爷实在看不下去他的成绩才扭送过去的。  
卡卡西就泡在各种各样的兼职里，不给自己喘息的机会。只要忙起来，就不会那么想带土。  
年关将至，许多时薪不错的工作都有了空缺，他成天骑着那辆破坤车跑来跑去。只有在披着夜色回家时，他会在河岸边停留一阵，期待某个身影从阴影里探出来，笑嘻嘻地站在自己面前。  
自从新年假期开始，带土快一个星期没找他。  
卡卡西只能安慰自己，他家没有电话，那家伙又忙着上补课班，肯定没时间。而且年末来临，宇智波家应该有家族聚会之类的活动，他可能正被迫接受酷刑呢。  
一想到带土扁着嘴，规规矩矩地跪在传统小矮桌前，眼巴巴地等着一道道分量极少又清汤寡水的小菜上来，卡卡西就要笑出声。  
而等他一回家，那个心心念念的人正和朔茂坐在餐桌前，气氛融洽地聊着天。带土的精神很好，看样子没有受到非人的虐待。餐桌上正摆着一瓶相当昂贵的日本酒和包装无比华丽的年节菜。  
不用问，卡卡西就知道这一定是带土的手笔。  
带土一看卡卡西回来了，几乎要从座位上蹦起来。“你总算回来了！我要饿死了，快来吃饭吧！”  
原来不是因为看见我才高兴的吗？  
卡卡西瞪视那个没有自觉的傻小子，然后坐到空位置上，看着这个奇怪的组合。“你怎么在这里？”  
“我刚回来的时候，就看见带土拿着这些礼物蹲在家门口等你。”朔茂笑呵呵地接话，应该很高兴家里能来儿子的朋友，“他本来想送完这些东西就走的，我就留他在家等你。年节菜要大家一起吃才好嘛。这孩子家里也没人，就和我们一起过年吧。”  
带土听了，就嘿嘿嘿地傻笑。  
“行吧。”卡卡西说得心不在焉，可心里却在高兴，看来父亲很喜欢带土。想想也是，带土那个性格，没人不喜欢的。他接着去问父亲。“今天顺利吗？”  
今天朔茂要和一个三流杂志社谈连载。那里的编辑都是些刚入职的新人，不仅思想先进，还对过去的历史不是很了解。对于朔茂信用的问题，他们表示无所谓，只看重才华。  
朔茂高高兴兴地比了个“ok”的手势。“很顺利！这个工作敲定之后，我们家算是小小地翻身成功！”  
“那真的太好了！”带土从不把自己当外人，没等卡卡西露出笑容，就先欢呼起来。  
“吵死了。”卡卡西不留情面地踢他一脚，“吃饭的时候安静点，口水喷得到处都是。”  
带土自然不甘示弱地回踢一脚。眼看着猫狗大战又要拉响，坐在中间的朔茂调停半天，才让大晦日的晚饭正式开始。  
餐桌上的气氛前所未有地活跃，主要还是朔茂和带土一直在讲。他们之间的话题没断，扯到天南地北。朔茂喝了几杯酒就上头，引经据典地讲起卡卡西早已听腻的古代野史。身为作家，他的口才相当好，绘声绘色地跟带土描述着。带土咬着筷子发痴，都忘记吃饭这回事。  
吃过饭后，带土又拿出来一个贵到咋舌的蜜瓜。卡卡西边骂他乱花钱，边用从餐馆学来的好刀工切成块。三个人坐在一起吃水果，又是一顿神侃。  
本来朔茂还想留带土在家里住下，但带土难得地推辞起来，说明天家里要来客人，今晚必须得回去。卡卡西以为这只是个脱身的借口，但带土如丧考妣的神情一点也不作伪——这家伙是真的很想留下。  
眼看着带土要走了，卡卡西突然拿定了许久之前就在考虑的主意。  
他跟父亲说要送送带土，便拉着带土的手，大大方方地推开门。带土吓得甩开卡卡西的手，却被卡卡西死死握住。  
“你干嘛！你爸看着呢！”带土刻意压低声线，仍难以掩盖其中的急切和惊慌。  
“看就看吧。”卡卡西异常坦荡，直视前方。  
带土便担惊受怕地看向朔茂，等着自己被谴责。两个男孩老老实实地站在门口，一同望着门内的朔茂。  
朔茂自然是看见那些小动作。他只是稍稍愣一下，很快就露出了然的笑容，向他们挥手。“去吧，别玩得太晚。”  
他们在这样的许可之下，离开了卡卡西的家。两只手握在一处，谁也没有分开的意思。接着，两个人又跑到河堤上散步，而前不久发生的争执仍历历在目。只不过，他们如今的心情已经变了。  
别看卡卡西刚才那么淡定，心里照样慌得要死，很怕他父亲会勃然大怒，好在结果是不错的。他默默地点燃香烟，觉得自己现在需要这些尼古丁来镇定一下。他深吸一口，烟雾飘向河面。  
带土也学着卡卡西的样子，吐出一团刚刚从肺里滚出来的水汽，平静地说：“最近老头逼我去补习英语，说要把我直接送到加拿大去，可能再过个半年就要走。”  
出柜成功的喜悦因为这一句话直降冰点。“所以你这是分手发言吗？”  
“把烟离你老公的脑门远点，不然待会按下去，你就得后悔。听我说完，卡卡西。”带土混不吝地笑起来，“我前两天冒着生命危险跟老头谈了个条件，说我以后要当继承人的话，怎么也要有能信任的副手。所以我就推荐你当我将来的副手。”  
“你这想得有点早吧？”卡卡西的心开始砰砰直跳。他意识到带土在干什么。  
“他也觉得我在瞎胡闹。我就把你所有的成绩单给他看，还说你要是能和我一起去留学，绝对比我还强，”  
“别傻了，爷爷不可能同意。”  
“刚开始不同意。但我说你要是不跟我去，我打死也不去，坐上飞机也要跳下来。人生地不熟，我害怕。宇智波家也不缺那点学费，就当给我请个保姆。你别误会，我这都是计策，不是真心这么说的。”带土装模作样地显摆自己的聪明才智。  
卡卡西还是蹬了带土一脚。“你这么皮，他没揍你？”  
“当然打了。他打得太准，全在骨头上，疼死。”  
“那么最后的结果呢？”  
“我觉得有戏。他只当我在替自己找个书童，大不了你的学费从我的生活费里扣除，剩下的咱自己赚。你这样的打工皇帝去了加拿大，也会大放异彩的，信我。”  
听着带土的疯言疯语，卡卡西挑起一边眉毛，根本没把这些话当真。不过他还是收到了带土的心意——这家伙敢这么说，绝对是做过这些的，也真切地挨了爷爷的毒打。  
卡卡西也被这样高涨的情绪所感染，抛去那些沉重的现实，不自觉地浮想联翩。他同带土一起，在脑海中渐渐地勾勒出一个有自己，有朔茂，还有带土的未来。  
似乎一切都在往好的方向发展。  
这时，带土打断卡卡西的思路，对着结冰的河水，郑重其事地宣布。  
“卡卡西，我真的很喜欢你，超过喜欢那些朋友，超过喜欢琳，超过喜欢这个词的程度。我希望我的将来能一直有你。”  
这是带土第一次对卡卡西的表白。  
卡卡西难以置信地看向带土，发现带土也在望着他。  
而在这么庄重且深情的时刻，按照电影流程，主人公可以在鼓掌声中接吻了，带土却突然憋不住地笑起来。“卡卡西，原来你的脸可以红成这样啊！”


	16. Chapter 16

7.  
一开始的时候，谁也没有在意。  
樱花开放的时节里，朔茂的嗓子里发痒得厉害，需要时不时清嗓才能舒服点，抽烟的时候这种感受会更重些。他只好减少吸烟，还叫儿子注意点，别总是背着他偷偷抽。卡卡西就狡辩他一定是花粉过敏。  
朔茂有过敏的前科，便听话地戴上儿子送上来的口罩，继续去车间里上做日结的工作，等到晚上回家就点灯熬油地赶稿子。  
他的连载进行得不错，有不少读者跟编辑积极地回馈感想。这让他和卡卡西感觉生活的曙光要到了。  
他们都以为这只是普通的过敏，很快就会好转。  
后来，咽喉不适发展成咳嗽。咳嗽也是越来越重，越来越频繁，连睡觉的时候胸腔都会不自觉地抽搐几下。到药店买的止咳糖浆不太起作用，一停下服用，咳嗽就再次发作。也不过两个月的时间，朔茂就身体乏力无比，很容易发低烧，身体也消瘦不少。  
这时，卡卡西才意识到事情有些不对劲，催促朔茂去附近的社区医院检查一下。而朔茂答应得挺好，保证自己第二天会去。  
等从兼职和带土的双重袭击下回到家之后，卡卡西便撞见朔茂正在吃药。这个乐天的中年男人对着儿子笑说：“没什么事，医生叫我少抽烟，少熬夜，也就给我开点能退烧的止痛药。”  
“真的吗？”卡卡西狐疑地拿起镶嵌着胶囊的银片，发现那是布洛芬。“这不是镇痛的吗，还能止咳？”  
“烧退下来，就不会咳嗽了。”朔茂的脸色很不好，可依然坚持拿起钢笔，蜷缩在专属写作的矮桌上伏案。他生怕卡卡西再唠叨，先为自己的行为辩解起来。“我还差几个字，待会就休息。”  
卡卡西见父亲的精神的确好上一点，也就稍微放心。  
可是这种放心还没能持续两个星期，他就在英语课上被一位老师临时叫走，说有人给学校打电话，要找高二A班的旗木卡卡西。老师的话语含糊其辞，神色却十分沉重。同学们面面相觑，不知道发生了什么。  
卡卡西只给过朔茂学校的电话，那一定代表父亲出了问题。他发疯一样地跑到传达室，拿起那个被放在一边的听筒。  
听筒里的声音属于一个陌生男人。“你是朔茂的儿子吗？我是他的工友。”  
“是的。”卡卡西听见父亲的名字，心脏开始往下沉。难道父亲被车间的机器绞到手了？  
“你爸刚才晕倒在厂子里，怎么样叫不醒，还发烧，就被我们送到医院去了，你来一趟吧。”  
“发生什么了？”  
“不太清楚啊……但是他一直在发烧，因为这个才晕倒的吧？”  
挂上电话，卡卡西立马奔回班级，连书包都来不及收拾，直接抓起藏在里面的钥匙和钱包，就飞速离开。在临走前，他瞥到带土忧虑的神情，只能抽空拍拍那双单薄的肩膀，叫带土能安心一点。  
卡卡西并没有第一时间赶往医院，而是回到家里拿医保卡和他的存折。朔茂向来只用自己赚的钱去还债，从来不动卡卡西拼命兼职换来的薪水。于是卡卡西的钱只会用在生活费和学杂费上，久而久之也攒下不少，足够应急。  
这些东西都被卡卡西埋在书架里，被《理想国》和《博尔赫斯访谈录》夹着。他拨开那两本书，却看到书上面也挤着几张纸，就一并抽出来。  
那是几张肺部的X光片，以及一封来自社区医院的信。卡卡西看不懂片子，就去看信，发现那是一位医生写的，内容大致是推荐一名三期肺癌患者去某医科大学附属医院就诊，而那个病人的名字就是旗木朔茂。  
他看不懂那些专业术语代表着什么，可癌症二字已经足够说明问题。  
这些轻盈的纸片瞬间变得无比沉重，将卡卡西肺里的空气全部掏空，似乎感同身受一般体会到来自内脏深处的疼痛，仿佛有只手在他的胃里搅动。他的眼睛变得湿润，视线渐渐模糊，喉咙死死揪在一起，胸口像是被巨石砸中。  
不行，现在不是时候。  
卡卡西用胳膊狠狠地擦眼睛，又拍了几下脸。  
不能慌。父亲的情况还不清楚，得听听医生说什么，一定会有转机的。现在医疗条件那么好，很多癌症患者都活了很久。对，钱的问题也不用太担心，医疗政策变了，父亲有居民医疗保险，可以报销大部分，不会像母亲那样。实在不行，他还可以去申请临时救济金……  
他立刻做好与癌症长期斗争的打算，强迫自己赶紧振作起来，然后急切地奔到医院，先前往医生的诊室了解基本的情况。  
可医生接下来的话把复燃的希望打入地下。  
“你父亲的病很不乐观，目前猜测是小细胞肺癌，这个病前期不好发现，后续发展很快。你父亲现在已经到三期了，有向胸腔内扩散的趋势，那里有很多重要脏器……”医生对着观片灯看卡卡西带来的X光片，神情严肃。  
“能手术吗？还是说有别的更好的方法？”癌症这个词对于卡卡西这个年纪来说，实在是太过遥远。他什么都不清楚，只能抓着医生问个不停。  
“这个类型的癌症不好进行手术，只能再深入检查一下，才能定下来具体的治疗方案。”医生打量着卡卡西，轻轻叹口气，“你不要太着急，先等消息吧。你有什么联系方式吗？”  
这一句话把卡卡西问住了。  
当初怕追债的疯狂打骚扰电话，他们家就没有安装电话。而他能够第一时间想到的是带土的手机号，却在脱口而出的时刻又咽回去，报出来另一个号码。那是他家楼下公用电话亭的号码。  
朔茂得癌症这件事不能让任何人知道。  
如果这个消息透露出去，放高利贷的绝对不会罢休。朔茂是债务的承担者，也是这个家赚钱的主力。若是他们知道朔茂住进医院，还得了癌症，一定会纠缠不清，用尽一切办法彻底榨干这个家的每一分钱。朔茂正因为生病而体弱，根本经不起这么折腾。  
他不是不相信带土。但只要稍微调查一下，那群人就会知道自己与带土之间的关系有多密切。带土知道的越多，就越容易被那群坏蛋骚扰，说不定还会被威胁。  
他不能让带土也卷进这场风波里，只好连着一并隐瞒下来。  
一想到这里，卡卡西感觉揣在裤兜里的小小存折变得发烫。这些钱是救命钱，绝对不能被拿走。  
“医生，如果有人问起我父亲的病，还请您保守点说。我……不想叫所有人知道这件事，请您多体谅。”卡卡西有点张不开口，跟外人说起家里的特殊情况原来是如此困难。可当初他跟带土倾诉的时候，并没有这样的困扰。  
“我们会尊重病人的隐私。”医生一看卡卡西这么年轻，说的话也格外语重心长。“你也要多保重啊，孩子。”  
“好的，谢谢您。”  
告别医生之后，卡卡西就去父亲的病房里。通过镶嵌在门上的观察窗，他刚好能看见父亲病床。朔茂正平躺在床上，鼻子上插着呼吸机，床边一堆叫不上名的检测仪。那副样子太过安静，像是真的死了。  
他迟疑片刻，在确认能够看到朔茂的胸膛在急促地鼓动时，才敢推开门。走近了看，朔茂的脸一片青白，然而嘴唇是深紫的。  
“卡卡西？”朔茂看向儿子，说话有气无力，眼神依旧满是慈爱。“对不起啊……爸爸是不是给你添麻烦了？”  
“不麻烦。别多想了，安心治病。”卡卡西学着过去父亲对待自己的方式，去摸摸朔茂冰冷的脑门——他的烧终于退下来了。“疼不疼。”  
朔茂轻轻摇头。发过烧后，他整个人都没有力气，只能气若游丝地说话。“你要照顾好你自己。”  
“别瞎担心我。现在你也瞒不住我了，就好好配合吧。医生说你的病情还可以。”卡卡西的心出奇地平静，还会微笑，“你需要什么，记得要跟护士说，别怕麻烦。不然后面出问题，那就是真的麻烦。”  
朔茂也在笑。“听你的。”  
“别放弃，我们有希望的。”卡卡西感觉这句话更像是对自己说的。  
直到护士赶人，卡卡西才肯离开。走之前，他仍在督促父亲一定要积极治疗，然后满怀着心事，匆匆离开医院。  
接下来的日子里，卡卡西彻底忙翻，根本找不到时间去惊慌和伤感。  
每天一放学，他都来不及和带土道别，就跑到医院看望父亲，然后去做兼职赚外快。而在这么需要钱的时刻，他又不得不停掉周末的打工，去药店买医生开的药。有些药是进口药，很稀缺，他只能跑上好几家，把自行车的脚踏板都蹬坏了。在剩余的时间里，卡卡西就会去图书馆阅读肺癌相关的书籍，试着去了解这个疾病。  
朔茂的情况并不理想。  
癌细胞的发展比料想的要快很多，胸腔里开始有了积液，每天能抽出不少来。  
起初，医生试着用化疗的方式，可朔茂身体的接受度不如预期，还要忍受各种难以忍受的副作用。于是他们又想尝试放疗，但朔茂的各项身体指标都达不到标准，只能先保守治疗去维持现状，等着指标回升再做下一步打算。  
这些事情一直盘旋在卡卡西的脑海里，连像过去那样心不在焉地听课都做不到。  
一上课，他就拿着笔，一遍遍盘算手里的钱能支撑多久——房租，需要自己出的那部分医疗费，每月需要还的债，各种生活费……  
他变得比刚开学那阵子更加冷漠，整日沉默地坐在座位上出神。不是他故意如此，只是觉得跟那群快乐的同学格格不入，没有什么话题。带土试着让他高兴，但效果几乎为零，搞得带土很是焦躁，又不敢发火。  
最近正好赶上朔茂交稿的日子，为了能够瞒天过海，卡卡西不得不把父亲之前写的草稿，重新修改再誊写在稿纸上，尽力去模仿朔茂清瘦的字体。  
他带着那个牛皮纸的文件袋，亲自交给编辑手里，自然被问到朔茂的情况。卡卡西便会微笑着说父亲得了肺结核，需要隔离一段时间，很快就会康复。  
这个借口不知搪塞了多少人，其中也包括带土。  
每个人都接受这个谎言，叫卡卡西不要太担心，只有带土这个大大咧咧的傻子察觉出卡卡西的不对劲。  
“真的只是肺结核吗？”知名读不懂空气的宇智波居然反问了一句。  
那时，他们正走在回家的必经之路上，又是熟悉的黄昏，河面上一片流火。  
卡卡西头一次发现骗带土可以这么有难度。他表面平静，心里惶恐，怕被察觉到什么，就故意说反话。“我可是亲眼看到诊断书的。那还能是什么病，肺癌吗？”  
“你别说这么晦气话，朔茂先生绝对能好起来。”带土嫌弃地咧嘴，又有点不好意思地抓抓脸，“我只是觉得你最近的状态好差，不像是肺结核那种程度。肺结核又不是绝症，你这个雪女居然会这么担心吗？”  
“滚一边去，我挺好的，没你说的那么邪乎。”  
“少来了。”带土突然牵起卡卡西的左手，抬到两人眼前。那只手的指甲被啃得不像样子，而指甲旁边的皮肤没有一块是好的，满是带着深红的血痂。“你只要一烦心就虐待自己的手。明明原来是那么好看的手。”  
卡卡西立即抽回手，脸皮紧绷着。“没什么大不了的。”  
带土没有咄咄逼人下去，反而柔声规劝着。“要是需要什么，只管跟我说。出钱出力，我都可以。我零花钱很多的。别多想，我这可不是为了你，是为了朔茂先生。”  
“医保会报销大部分，剩下的我也能承担。”卡卡西强迫自己开个玩笑，来缓和一下，“我有存款，说不定里面的钱比你的多。”  
“富豪啊！”带土亲昵地搂住恋人的脖子，在他耳朵边吹气。“那你需不需要爱的鼓励呢？”  
“你就亲我一下吧。”  
那家伙肯定喜欢这个要求，便笑嘻嘻地亲到卡卡西嘴边的痣。“你这张脸上，我最喜欢的就是这里。”  
“其他地方就不喜欢了？”  
“那自然是喜欢啊，喜欢的不得了。”  
最近的他们难得有这样轻松的气氛，却被一伙人给打断了。  
“你总算回来了，叫我们一通好等啊。”红发男人把两个高中生堵在卡卡西家的楼下。他身后跟着不少人，一个个鬼头鬼脑的。  
卡卡西认得他们。  
他们都是收高利贷的人新雇佣来的小混混，年纪很轻，最大的也不过二十，大部分和卡卡西的岁数差不多。这群混混不上学也不工作，成天在街上闲逛，总吹嘘跟道上的哪位大哥关系铁。  
为了让自己看起来很有威慑，他们故意把头发染成五颜六色，还做了夸张的造型，远远看上去像是一群雄赳赳的大公鸡被游街示众。殊不知之所以会被放高利贷的雇佣，只是因为他们很听话，听说要动真刀子，一个比一个老实，所以不容易闹出什么人命。  
“呀，这不是旗木家那个小子嘛？身边的是谁啊，你小男朋友？”那个红头发亵玩地看着他们。“之前我就说过，看你细皮嫩肉的，绝对有问题。”  
“你他妈在那放什么屁呢！”带土立马炸毛，要冲过去跟红头发干架，被卡卡西先一步拦下来。  
他向前两步，把带土挡在身后。“我家已经还了这个月的帐，你们又闹成这样是什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，就是来问候你老爹。听说旗木朔茂得了肺结核？”  
“对，怎么了？”  
果不其然，该来的还是来了。  
“我们很担心啊，担心你们家还不上钱。”  
“我爸马上就会好的，你们不用担心还不上钱。”  
“这不还要等上一段时间吗？我们老板就想叫你提前一下。”红头发得意地摇头晃脑，“听说你特别能做兼职，应该赚了不少吧？赶紧拿出来，帮你老爸分担一下。”  
卡卡西估计这个红头发不了解自己是什么脾气，以为家里的主心骨不在，就能欺负到他的头上。他不可能听话交钱，但又不能得罪这帮阴险小人，不然之后说不定会给他添多少恶心人的麻烦。  
从裤袋里慢慢地掏出烟盒，卡卡西低眉顺眼地给这几个混混发烟。他尽可能地忽略带土难以置信的目光，低三下四地跟红头发说：“我的钱全用在我爸身上了。但你不用担心下个月的问题，我马上就要受到好几分兼职工资，肯定能还上，这次就请老板高抬贵手。”  
对这样的示好，红头发大为受用，就得意忘形起来。而他身后的小混混像鬣狗嚎叫一样轻笑，那笑声深深扎在卡卡西的自尊上。  
这时，红头发的手不老实地抬到卡卡西的下巴，仔细欣赏卡卡西的脸，以及别过去的眼睛。他盯着那颗痣，突然大笑起来。  
“你其实也不用这么辛苦。长得这么好看，还是个死玻璃，不如出去卖啊，这样来钱更快……”  
没等他说完，带土就像旋风一样冲过去，和那群混混打作一团。


	17. Chapter 17

8.  
这场架自然是打定了，而且轰轰烈烈。带土打起架来不要命，愣是和卡卡西打得对面四个人嗷嗷直叫，然后全体被路过的巡警一并塞进两辆警车里，带到附近的警察局审讯。  
所有人的身上都挂了彩，红头发的脸更是让带土揍开花。警察简单询问一下事情经过，就把闹事的混混们押进看守所关上几天，而卡卡西和带土只需要写一份保证书。  
接着，警察带着两个男孩到一个小小的接待室休息片刻，等着各自的监护人把他们接回家去。  
“到了这么晚，警察局原来也不闲着啊，你猜他们有没有加班费？”  
卡卡西坐在连排的椅子上，看着接待室的双向玻璃，发表以上想法。现在他的嘴唇很疼，用舌头舔一舔能尝到血味，估计是被打破了。牙齿似乎有点松动。  
“这他妈都什么时候了，你还想这个？”  
带土正坐在另一头，正抱着头疯狂抖腿，让卡卡西屁股底下的椅子也晃个不停。卡卡西实在忍受不了，就踢带土一脚。“别晃了，越晃越烦。”  
“我忍不住……”带土抬起头，露出青紫的眼眶以及脸上的抓痕，鼻子下面还挂着干涸的血迹，看起来很是狼狈，“待会老头要到了，他非得抽死我！你要帮帮我啊！”  
“刚才不是挺英勇的吗？这时才知道害怕？”  
“那还不是为了你！没良心……”  
“我可没有叫你这么帮我。”卡卡西看向带土，眼神有些冰冷，“那群家伙没脑子，拍拍马屁就会走人。本来事情没那么复杂，你偏偏要闹起来。”  
带土不退缩地瞪视卡卡西。“那家伙那么说你，你就能忍得下去吗？”  
“被说几句又不掉块肉。”  
“你听了就不难受吗！我快气死了！我那么珍惜的人，凭什么要被这样侮辱！”带土义愤填膺，像是又要去找那群小混混打一架。“给我再一次选择，我还是会这么做。”  
“别这么幼稚。”卡卡西无奈地叹气。“你是痛快了，可我之后的日子就会很难过。那群小混混没几天就会被放出来，然后到我家继续闹。”  
“那你一定记得叫上我，我会保护你的！”带土说得信誓旦旦，真的没有开一点窍。  
卡卡西听了他的话，感觉自己的太阳穴都在跳。  
在带土眼里，所谓的闹事就是要打架。实际上那群混混还有成千上万个不正面冲突的方法去恶心人，卡卡西亲身体验过不知多少次，对此很是了解。  
他想反驳带土，又觉得没有意义。带土过去没经历过，将来也不可能去经历，不需要他来传授这种经验。所以到最后，卡卡西只能这么回复带土：“我不需要别人保护我，我自己能搞定。”  
“可是除了我以外，还能谁来保护你啊？”带土沉醉在英雄救美的余韵里，“以后有话直说就好！”  
若是平时，卡卡西绝对会打趣这样傻乎乎的带土。可现在的他没有半点这样轻松的心情。他已经困在警察局快四个小时，不仅错过探视父亲的时间，还错过重要的兼职，绝对被扣了一天的钱。  
眼看着存折里的钱一天天变少，再过半个月又到还债的日子，父亲的病情毫无进展，申请的救济金杳无音信……这些事情像是一个个小锤子，时时刻刻敲打在他的头上。他根本没办法轻松起来。  
对于今晚发生的事情，卡卡西能体谅恋人的心情，却又生气带土为什么总是这么冲动，从不去替他着想。  
为什么带土非要用这种不成熟的方式来解决问题，还等着卡卡西去表扬，并不知道卡卡西一直在替他擦屁股。这样的相处模式不是第一天了，在很久以前便是如此。久而久之，卡卡西感到很是疲惫。  
“你就老实待着，别再给我惹事了，行吗？”卡卡西说这话的时候，都懒得去看身边人的反应。他眉头紧锁着，神色之间透着少有的烦躁。  
“你这是在埋怨我吗？”带土肯定不会憋着脾气，立即爆发出来。“你就不能告诉我该为你做什么吗？每天表现得那么愁，可真的去问你，你却什么都不说！你是在耍我吗，看我一头挑子热，感觉很有意思？”  
“你要我坦白到什么地步！？难道叫我跟你张口要钱吗？”卡卡西的音量也在变大。  
“你当然可以！我说过我会尽全力的！”  
“帮忙的方式不只是钱这一条路。嘴上说不想活在利益里边，可做出来的事情还是一个德行，真是一如既往地符合说大话的人设呢。”  
卡卡西感觉自己仿佛变成另外一个人，说出来的话也特别狠毒。但这种滋味叫人尤为上瘾，根本停不下来，不断喷发出内心里积蓄已久的恶意。  
但越是生气，他的语气反而越是平静。“就算你拿出所有的钱，你爷爷肯定会知道，也一定要调查，接下来就能知道我们的关系。我一直在替你着想啊，带土。”  
“他们不可能发现的，我很谨慎的！他们不会发现的……”带土有点慌神，连吵架的思路都被卡卡西带偏。  
而这个回答更是让卡卡西感到恼火——带土仍在忧虑他龌龊的秘密。即便卡卡西等了那么久，付出那么多，带土也没试着为卡卡西做出改变。  
那他之前许给卡卡西的愿望岂不变成一堆无用的空话吗？  
“原来你一直在担心这个啊……宇智波带土，我是真的服你。人得迟钝成什么程度，才能像你这么糊涂？”卡卡西无可奈何地笑了，“你是真的在打算隐瞒一辈子吗？”  
“只要我们去国外就不用躲躲藏藏！”带土急忙为自己辩解，“那边更自由，也不用在意别人的眼光！”  
“这才是你想让我一起去加拿大的原因吗？”  
“难道不好吗！去国外念书，你也有出头的机会！你不是告诉我，你需要一个脱身的机会吗！这是双赢！”  
“这个机会是扔下我爸不管，跟你私奔？”  
“等我们走的时候，朔茂先生的病早就好了，肺结核又不是不治之症。”带土似乎是真的有深思熟虑过，更让卡卡西感到心寒。“他现在有稳定的收入，稍微坚持几年，等你学成之后回来，债务容易还清。朔茂先生会理解你的。”  
“原来你总问我爸的病情怎么样，是出于这个原因啊……”卡卡西轻轻呼出一口气，感觉把身体里那点热气也一并吐出。  
“当然不是，我也很担心你爸的！朔茂先生能好起来，我肯定比谁都高兴！”带土大声反驳。“不过，朔茂先生的病要是能好快点，你更可以没有后顾之忧地走了。”  
“那如果我爸得的是肺癌呢？”卡卡西突然吐露实情，“要是他快死了呢？”  
带土愣住了。他紧紧盯着卡卡西的表情，试图从中读到一些玩笑的意味，可卡卡西面无表情，双眼失神地看着自己瘦骨嶙峋的双手。  
“是真的吗，卡卡西？”带土冲到卡卡西身边，握住卡卡西的肩膀，让卡卡西不得不与自己面对面。“回答我啊……”  
“当然是假的。但是有一点，带土。”卡卡西从禁锢中挣扎而出，“我从没打算和你一起离开这里。不是因为我不放心我父亲，而是打一开始就没把你的话当真。”  
“你不相信我？”带土像是被卡卡西打了一拳那样退缩一步。  
“对，我不相信你。这个想法太不现实。”  
“你又是这种口气，总觉得我在发傻！”带土不可理喻地瞪着卡卡西，杏仁眼里燃烧着怒火，“我是真的在我们的将来做打算！你只会站在一边指责我太幼稚！”  
“你打算的不是我们的将来，只是你的。”卡卡西冷静地回答，“你甚至没问过我愿不愿意，更不知道我的打算是什么。”  
“你可以告诉我的！”  
卡卡西感觉胸口正紧紧揪在一起。“你真的会去听吗？还是软磨硬泡到我同意？”  
带土一时语塞，眼里闪着困惑和混乱。  
门也在这时被人推开，带土的爷爷宇智波斑安静地走进来，那双冰冷的黑眼睛看着这两个高中生，一言不发。他对带土点点头，示意孙子赶紧离开这里。带土便如获大赦，头也不回地离开这里。  
斑并没有跟着带土一同离开，而是静静地打量着卡卡西。  
他最起码也有七十岁了，但面相很年轻，完全看不出来该有的岁数，只是那双眼睛流露着苍老。那双眼正刺穿卡卡西，好像把他内里全部看得清清楚楚。  
卡卡西仅仅见过斑几次，但每次都足够印象深刻，这次并不例外。  
“带土给你添麻烦了，真是抱歉。”斑的语气里没有丝毫的不好意思。典型的宇智波式坦荡，带土身上常常出现这个，让卡卡西喜欢不起来。  
卡卡西回答得不卑不亢。“没什么，带土是为了我才这样的。我才应该道歉。”  
“也没什么，年轻人嘛，要有点血性。况且带土真的很喜欢你。”斑微微点头，不顾及卡卡西苍白的脸色，继续自己的演讲。“带土这个孩子很容易受到别人的影响，要是跟谁相处久了，就以为这是爱，还说要和你一起去留学。这点真的讨嫌。”  
卡卡西默默地听着，手不由自主地抓紧膝盖。  
“你是个很聪明的孩子，应该明白我是什么意思。之前的小打小闹，我也没去在意。但从现在开始，你别做那些无聊的小动作。”说完，斑就离开接待室。  
卡卡西坐在原地许久，才撑起膝盖站起来。  
他不跟任何人打招呼，像个幽魂一样走出接待室。值班的警察正忙着应付刚抓进来的醉汉和闹事者，并没有注意到他，让他顺利地离开警局。  
外面的天色很沉沉的，也安静极了，不知在何时下起小雪。  
卡卡西看看腕上的电子表才发现，此时已经快十点了。他摇摇晃晃地往家走，没走几步就突然扶着路灯杆弯下腰，剧烈地呕吐起来。他没胃口去吃警察给的晚饭，肚子里没有可吐的东西，从嘴里流出来的只是又酸又苦的胆汁。  
他擦擦嘴，抬头看着眼前长长的马路，感觉这夜路根本走不到头。


	18. Chapter 18

9.  
卡卡西和带土吵过不少次，但这次的情况绝对是最严重的。  
以往吵架的时候，他们会冷战，会因为某个人服软而重归于好。可这次，他们并没有冷战，仍在正常说话，只是态度发生微妙的变化，正不易察觉地疏远彼此。  
带土不再没完没了地缠着卡卡西，而卡卡西则没心力去在意这些事。他正为父亲的病想尽一切办法，连被小混混折腾够呛的出租房都顾不上，更不理房东叫他赶紧搬出去的威胁  
朔茂的癌症彻底发展到四期，癌细胞扩散到胸骨，有一部分还转移到肝部。他的身体极度消瘦，原本高瘦的身体变得干瘪矮小，但脸和颈部一直浮肿着，皮肤被撑得发亮。胸腔里的积水每天能抽出一大瓶。身体指标更是一路下滑，只能靠点滴和药物来维持基本生命体征。  
同时，朔茂也承受着非人的痛苦，只有杜冷丁才能止住来自各处的疼痛。由于医院的探视条例，父亲一直接受护士的悉心照顾，卡卡西无缘看见父亲打针的样子，但他能从父亲偶尔紧咬在一起的两腮上猜得出来，那得有多难受。  
为了照顾朔茂，卡卡西立即办理去休学手续。当老师问其原因的时候，他不得不如实回答，同时不忘让老师保守秘密。他没有通知任何一个同学，就悄悄地告别他的高中生活。  
之后的生活里，带土便彻底从卡卡西的生活中消失。他想宇智波斑应该很满意吧。  
卡卡西每天奔波于赚钱、买药和探视，甚至还在医院附近租一个床位，方便照应到一些特殊情况——他有次去打工，错过一通医院打来的电话，等他去医院看望父亲的时候，医生告诉他朔茂几个小时前差点醒不过来，连病危通知书都下发了。  
由此，卡卡西更不敢懈怠，整日处在惶惶不安的情绪里。他最不能错过每一个医生找他的电话，可又最不愿意接到来自医院的电话。到后来，他一听到电话铃声，就会紧张到流汗。  
朔茂只能眼睁睁地看着原来那个俊秀又精神的少年变得憔悴枯黄，却无能为力。他劝卡卡西不要太在意，生死有命，卡卡西只是笑着答应下来，依然故我。直到有一天，他拍着卡卡西骨骼嶙峋的手，试探着问道：“要不……我们别治了。”  
“不行！”卡卡西头一次对父亲不礼貌地大吼。“医生说还有希望的！”  
医生并没有这么对他说过，而是叫卡卡西做好心理准备，目前的治疗只是在一味地维持生命，也提醒他要注意病人的感受。可卡卡西无法接受这样的事实，他固执地坚持要治疗的想法，不会放弃任何一个机会。  
饶是他这么悲观的性格，也开始寄希望于冥冥之中的奇迹，能让朔茂立刻好转起来。  
“可是我每天很疼，也很累，喘不过气……”朔茂说几句话都需要歇一歇，“我只想回家，和你好好待一会。”  
“别放弃，爸爸。”卡卡西当父亲是太疼了才说这些胡话，只好哄骗着，“我们再忍一忍，如果下个星期还是这样，我们就回家，行吗？”  
朔茂口头上答应了，可多少有些失望。卡卡西权当自己没看见。  
可没等到下个星期，朔茂就死了。他不是死于疾病，而是自杀。  
那天的天气很清朗，卡卡西还想兼职结束之后，要不要和父亲到医院楼下去转转，晒一晒太阳。正当他动身去医院的时候，医院给旅馆打来电话，告诉他父亲从医院七楼的窗户跳下去，当场就没气了。  
卡卡西不知道自己是怎么冲到医院里，更不晓得一路上摔了多少次。等着他的不是父亲温暖你的微笑，只有盖着白布的尸体。  
原来是真的。  
奇怪的是，他没掉一滴眼泪，就要求立案调查，同时在脑子里勾勒谁有可能去谋害朔茂。  
他不相信朔茂会自杀。  
朔茂昨天还跟自己有说有笑，怎么可能今天就跳楼呢？  
况且，他的身体那么虚弱，甚至没法站起来，只能被人用轮椅推着才能移动，更不可能爬到那么高的窗户。一定是有人溜进医院里，把父亲推下去的。会是谁？放高利贷的吗，还是那群跟他有仇的小混混？  
他在脑中盘算朔茂的仇人们，太过专心致志，没察觉医生怜悯的眼神。  
那位和善的主治大夫望着几近发狂的卡卡西，轻轻拍拍少年瘦弱的肩膀，道出事情的原委。“卡卡西，我们已经核实过了。你父亲向护士借来轮椅，说要去高处看看风景，让护士推到电梯里。他坐电梯去七楼，然后转着轮椅到窗户前，再靠自己爬上窗户，都在监控录像里……我们已经通知过警察，警察也确认过了。你要是不信我的话，可以再问他们的。”  
他停顿片刻，把一本厚实的日记本交给了卡卡西。“这是从你父亲被子下面发现的，是给你的。里面……有给你的信。”  
卡卡西浑浑噩噩地接过那个软皮本子，翻开来的第一页就是那封信。父亲的字体整齐地排列着，只是不如往日那么娟秀，七扭八歪的字不在少数，能看得出病痛对他的折磨有多深。

吾儿：  
请原谅我的任性，我是如此软弱且自私，只能依靠结束生命来永别痛苦。我别无他法来解决如今的困境，就让我解脱，也让你解脱。  
我太过疲劳，已然鼓不起勇气继续与病魔搏斗，也不忍心看你因我的缘故而凋零，请抛下这个软弱的父亲，继续好好生活。  
虽然出于父亲的责任，我一直鼓励你积极生活，未曾在你面前展露痛苦与悔恨，但这种念头已经折磨我许多日夜，让我辗转反侧、寝食难安。而这种悔意在我患病时刻尤为强烈，犹如烈火焚烧，也让我无望于未来的生活。  
对不起，我害了你和你母亲。  
若是我当初不那么天真，我们一家人的命运也会因此多舛。你的母亲不会因心交力瘁而早逝，我不会被病痛如此折磨，你更会有大好前程。  
你表面冷若冰霜，内在温柔善良，总是替他人着想，因此忍受不少委屈，却从不居功。这样的性格要走不少弯路，切记多多表达，多多交友，也多多照顾自己。身体是本钱，少抽烟多运动，按时吃饭，按时睡觉。  
至于你的与众不同，我只能叹息一声。这必定是一条很艰难的路，愿你能与有情人安好，父亲只能在泉下遥祝你能幸福。  
今后的人生路上，我不能再陪你走下去，可怜你年纪轻轻便承受如此苦难。

旗木朔茂 绝笔

即便读了这封朔茂亲笔所写的遗书，卡卡西依然不相信父亲就这么悄无声息地杀掉自己。那个总是笑眯眯说没关系的安逸男人终于在悔恨和病痛的折磨下，彻底垮掉了。  
是玩笑吗？父亲很爱跟我开玩笑。  
卡卡西默默等一会，期望父亲能突然坐起来，笑说这是个惊喜，可是什么都没发生。  
他只好轻轻合上笔记本，转头对偷偷抹眼泪的医生说自己不会闹事，还问怎么结算父亲剩余的医疗费。  
然后，他去照顾父亲的护士那里领朔茂的遗物。那个护士哭得不像样子，对卡卡西一遍遍重复——朔茂是个很好很好的人，后悔没有看护好他。卡卡西便安慰护士，并感谢她对朔茂的付出。  
朔茂的个人物品并不多，有几本从家里拿来的旧书，还有笔和稿纸——情况还好的时候，朔茂仍想继续创作。而箱子最底下躺着一块旧手表。卡卡西认得那块手表，是母亲送给朔茂的结婚纪念礼物，一直被朔茂珍藏着。  
卡卡西想了想，把他便宜的电子表摘下来，换上父亲的表。他摸了摸那块一刻不停的机械表，恍然发觉父亲的确是死了，可时间没有因此停下。身边路过的人依旧行色匆匆，更是不知道卡卡西都经历过什么。  
他头一次发现自己是如此孤独。  
处理完这些事情后，卡卡西回到小旅馆退租，捧着一大纸箱的东西，坐上电车往家赶。  
当时正好赶上放学的时刻，一群高中生挤在电车的角落里站着，嘻嘻哈哈地说个不停。他们对卡卡西指指点点，悄悄地评头论足。卡卡西茫然地直视前方，看着窗外一闪而过的高楼。  
到兼职的时间了。  
要去哪里来着？  
要回家的。  
家里只有我了，还叫家吗？  
抵达出租屋时，天刚刚黑下来，路灯还未来得及亮起。  
卡卡西看着眼前这栋破败的公寓楼，感觉前所未有的陌生。他才离开这里一个月，如今觉得恍若隔世。去年的这个时候，他还和父亲挤在暖炉前，讨论今年的星云奖会花落谁家。  
慢悠悠地爬上楼，卡卡西发现房东已经把他家的所有东西都丢在门口。房东还算是好心，把旗木家那点家当整整齐齐地打包，只是被邻居们搜刮个遍，锅碗瓢盆还有破旧的小家电全都消失不见，只有父亲的书被捆成一排排，立在地上。  
卡卡西奇怪地看着那些书，惊讶他的邻居们为什么没去卖掉它们。等他把这些书全部搬到楼下才明白，这些书太沉了，没人愿意费力气去搬。可他不舍得扔掉一本，那些都是朔茂的宝贝，居无定所也要留下的财富，更是他对朔茂的念想。  
搬完书，卡卡西浑身上下都汗打湿，但感觉不出累。他开始盘算该怎么带着这些东西度过今晚。现在是冬天，天气太冷了，不然他就可以去河边的桥下凑合。  
这时，四处寻觅的眼睛突然盯上路边的电话亭，一个想法钻进卡卡西的脑海里。  
他已经快两个月没听到带土的声音了。他想和带土说说话。  
被这样莫名其妙的想法驱使着，卡卡西走进电话亭，想把几个硬币投进去，却看到自己的左手全是血。他这才发现自己有两个手指的指甲被掀开，估计是刚才搬东西弄的，可他并不觉得疼。  
无奈之下，卡卡西只好把听筒换到另外一边，用脏兮兮却完好的右手拨打那个早已烂熟于心的号码。然而他得到的回复是该号码已停机。  
带土再怎么跟自己闹别扭，也不可能去销号的。  
他想了想，又拨打阿斯玛家的电话。这个时候，他不能给琳打电话，不然会被琳问东问西，会很麻烦。  
接听的人正是阿斯玛，懒散地说这里是猿飞家，对面是哪位。  
“我是卡卡西。”  
一听到卡卡西的声音，阿斯玛嚎叫起来。“卡卡西，你到底去哪了！怎么突然休学了！休学也就算了，怎么还不联系我们啊！带土都急疯了！”  
“没什么，家里出点事。”卡卡西敷衍两句，便直奔主题，“刚才我打带土的手机，但是停机了，这是怎么回事？”  
阿斯玛突然沉默下来，而这个沉默分外煎熬。片刻后，他才轻轻地回答卡卡西。“带土他……一个多月前出车祸了。”  
“车祸？在哪出的？”卡卡西的声音都破了，过度紧张的声带挤压着，发出极可笑的高音。“他……也死了？”  
“什么也，谁死了？”  
“没，没什么，你继续说。”  
阿斯玛叹口气，就没在追问下去。“不太清楚……我只知道那天上学的时候，带土说要到你家看看。”  
“他现在人呢，在哪家医院？”  
“他一个星期前应该出院来着，就被家里人送到国外疗养了。”阿斯玛一向活泼的声音满是沮丧。“我们本来想去探望他的，但是他家里人不允许。”  
接下来的对话，卡卡西就记不得自己是怎么回答的。他梦游似的挂断电话，发觉双腿有点脱力，有点站不住。于是他任由身体滑下去，接着抱住双膝，紧紧蜷缩成一团。  
他的未来彻底碎了。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了，开始下部。时间重新回到当代，他们重新走在一起之后，是否能破镜重圆？

1.  
如果说一个宇智波相当于两个麻烦，那么几个宇智波就代表着二的指数次方的麻烦，而一屋子的宇智波则意味着人类不值得地球，基本可以无害化毁灭了。  
不知道别人怎么想，反正带土深以为然。  
在如此美好的春光里，他被迫穿上人模狗样的三件套，和那些讨嫌亲戚们关在集团大楼的顶层会议室里，听着他们聘请来的CEO汇报春季财经报告，而CFO和COO坐在一旁，神情相当严肃。  
说是汇报，但带土看来这场会议基本算是对他们三人的公开处刑，心中泛起无限的同情。  
今年的经济形势不如去年，奢侈品行业也受到影响，所以报告上的数字和预测不怎么好看。虽然总体利益没什么亏损，但是也没有增长。对于宇智波这么大体量的跨国公司而言，那就意味着下滑。  
理事会里的宇智波们大多是斑直系亲属，是设计师或是各种烧钱的行业出身，对财经这方面不甚了解。他们看到这样的形势，自然没个好脸色，对这三位高级员工很不满意。  
其实这也没什么问题，毕竟这三位执行官得到那么多薪水，总是要让客户看到收益。  
一时之间，宇智波式的冷嘲热讽开始探头探脑，而那三位执行官也不是善茬，对答的语气温和，却把雇主们的指责一个接一个打回去。  
但他们中没一个人去问带土是什么意见，更不把他这个会长放在眼里。  
带土在一旁听得，感觉自己头大两圈。不过，他乐得清闲，窝在椅子上假模假样地看手里的报告，心思早就飞到九霄云外了——天气是真的好啊，要不要把卡卡西约出来呢？  
自从同学会之后打一炮，俩人不可避免地藕断丝连起来。  
带土本以为经历这么忧伤的一夜情，肯定又是一别，根本没抱希望能和卡卡西再见面。没想到的是，这回卡卡西很是主动，不仅要来带土的电话，还问起他如今在哪个城市活动。  
相互盘问一番，他们才发现彼此竟然都在同一个城市里居住和工作，真是感叹妙不可言的缘分。  
深想的话也觉得这很符合常理，老家里的回忆太沉重，他们都不约而同换到这座更年轻更现代的城市中生活。  
回到各自的生活之后，他们若有若无的联系便重新建立，时不时相约去看个电影或是音乐剧——卡卡西本来想去听听歌剧，但带土表示自己一定会睡着。约完会就到酒店开房已经成为一项他们之间的保留节目，都这个岁数了，没必要假矜持。  
可带土对这样的相处模式并不是很情愿。  
他们太过小心翼翼，努力维持表面的虚假繁荣，只有暧昧，不敢碰触彼此的真心。可再往深处探索，卡卡西只是一味地回避他。而这次的带土比年轻时要有耐心多了，并没有着急去挖掘，而是等待一个合适的机会，或是等着卡卡西给他机会。  
对卡卡西的不满足依旧存在，轻轻地抓挠带土日益不安分的心。他想要更多。  
手机突然震动起来，带土悄悄拿出来，发现正是卡卡西发来的。  
“中午有空吗，要不要一起吃个午饭？^^”  
哇，真是要什么来什么！  
可带土刚想回复，却被一个尖利的女声给叫住。“我们在这里争论这么久，会长大人也不说话，不如问问他什么想法好了。”  
带土心里一阵恼火，抬头去看到底是谁打断他和卡卡西。  
那是一个留着棕色卷发的女士，在一堆黑发黑眼的宇智波里格格不入。她很有姿色，脸被保养到看不出年纪的程度，但难以掩盖神态里的尖酸刻薄。  
她谁啊？  
带土怎么也想不起理事会里何时多出这么一号显眼的人物，不过也没多深究，便借着这个来者不善的机会，自然地表达自己之前就构思好的建议。“我觉得有必要开发一些新品牌或是新路线，老套路不大适用当下。时代在变，我们也要变。”  
他刻意停顿一下，发现在场的人都在认真听自己的话，只有刚才发问的女人面露不屑。“我们可以收购一些体型小而且又潜力的时尚品牌，把它们打造成宇智波旗下的分支产业，风格可以走轻奢路线。这样一来，消费群体的类型增多，数量也就会扩大，还能带动宇智波固有的高端产品销量。”  
这话一出，三位执行官开始点头，表示他们也有类似的想法，只是之前理事会的大股东们不是很认可。而那个陌生女人便及时接话：“我们宇智波的奢侈品不管是什么种类，必须是最高端的，可不能让那些不三不四的小品牌给玷污，这样就不纯粹了。”  
纯粹你个锤子。带土心里大骂，刚想怼她两句，却被别人抢先。  
坐在他身边的止水呵呵笑两声，对棕发女人说：“绿子阿姨，你只是临时代理富岳先生才出席这次会议的，还是少说几句为妙哦。”  
这话说得温柔，但内容刚好触及宇智波十分排外的家族观念，以至于所有宇智波的眼神都集中在绿子身上，对这个外人发射死亡光线。绿子俏脸一沉，便不再言语。  
止水的话倒是提醒了带土。会议开到这么久，他一次也没听见富岳指责自己的声音，原来他根本没来，找这个不知从哪里蹦出来的绿子接班了吗？  
会议结束之后，宇智波们纷纷离开会议厅。带土不想跟那帮人同坐一个电梯，就特意留下来跟执行官讨论刚才的提议，然后才向电梯蹭过去，发现止水也没有立刻离开，正坐在会议室外的真皮沙发上刷手机。  
止水似乎是在等他，一见到带土，就和和气气地笑起来，轻轻摆摆手。“嗨，算是好久没见了吧？难得看你来参加会议。”  
止水虽然跟带土差一辈，但也就比带土小三四岁而已，是带土少有能相处得来的宇智波之一。除了继承家里的股份以外，他还开了一家画廊，专门展出和买卖新锐画家们的作品，也在做艺术品收藏方面的投资，眼光相当毒辣。  
不论是人品和性格还是为人处世，止水都是一等一的好，叫人挑不出毛病来。  
“白绝说如果我再不来，他就辞职去挖比特币。”带土颇为头痛，“他跟我抱怨过无数次，说每参加一次理事会议就要折寿半年。我刚开始还不信，现在是相当理解他了。”  
“那就给他涨工资呗？”  
“不可能。这家伙连理事会议都不替我开，想都别想。”带土拿出手机，准备给卡卡西发信息，生怕错过一秒钟而让卡卡西改变主意——“抱歉，刚刚在开会。我有时间，约在哪里？”  
很快，卡卡西就回复了他。“到我学校来吧，我十二点下课。你要是早来了，就到这里找我。”信息后面附上一个教学楼的名称和教室号码。  
于是带土回一个ok的手势。  
止水看他认真回信息，突然问道：“在给谁发？刚才就看你在会上露出这种笑容了。”  
“什么笑容啊？”带土终于舍得抬头看止水。  
“春心荡漾的笑容。”止水说得很坦然，笑容无懈可击，正无比八卦地看着带土的脸。“在钓哪个美男子呢？”  
收回前言，带土差点忘了这个宇智波止水也是一等一的死三八。  
“跟你没关系。”带土白他一眼。“对了，今天富岳怎么没来，他不是很敬业的吗？缺了他在那阴阳怪气，我还有点不适应。”  
“富岳先生的心脏病犯了，就叫绿子阿姨替他。”  
富岳和带土之间的关系从一开始就差到极点，见面对骂已经是家常便饭。斑宣布新家主的守护，他俩更是差点当着所有人的面打起来。小报记者知道这件事，都不觉得这是什么新鲜事。所有人都知道他俩很是不对付。  
听见死对头身体不适，带土就在心里默默祈祷这孙子赶紧去世。“那个绿子又是谁，我怎么不认识？看其他理事的态度，不像是宇智波家的人。”  
此时，电梯门打开，两个人顺势走进去。  
止水也在低头认真点手机，同时不忘回复带土。“富岳先生前不久娶的新夫人，你不知道？”  
“什么时候？？”带土听到这个如此劲爆的消息，不禁啧啧称奇，“美琴姐呢？”  
“富岳先生和美琴女士两年前离婚了。”止水想了想，“啊，你那时候不在日本。他们处理得很低调，没告诉几个人。我也不知道为什么离婚，大概到时候了吧，婚姻这东西不就是这样吗？”  
如果止水都不知道原因，那没人能知道他们为什么离婚了。  
不过带土还是有爽到。“我看挺好，美琴姐那么好，跟这种人就很吃亏。那他两个大儿子呢？”  
“他们跟着美琴女士离开了那个家。”  
那可真的太好了，妻离子散。看样子，鼬和佐助比他爹有良心。  
带土在心中疯狂鼓掌，表面还在克制自己，不过止水早已识破他的心思。  
“注意表情管理，会长。”电梯门一开，止水给带土让个身位，叫带土先走出去。“塑料亲情还是要保持的。”  
“保持个鬼。”带土面露哂笑，“我要是落难，他得比我表现得还夸张。”  
止水只是笑笑，没接话。他这人就是这样，对谁都很恭敬，从不表态。带土倒不在意这些，更不在乎止水怎么看自己。他受到的非议多如牛毛，无所谓再多一条。  
两人在停车场道别之后，带土坐上他的迈巴赫，开到卡卡西的大学里。  
因为国土面积的原因，日本的大学校园往往十分紧凑，连学生宿舍都少之又少。而卡卡西就职的大学占地面积是少有的大，允许开车进入校园内，停车位也很多。带土的车作为外来车辆，登个记就可以开进去，按小时来收停车费。  
带土有点开不惯这辆车，停车有点慢。平时他喜欢开那辆骚包的基佬紫卡宴，但今天是见人的日子，就得装模作样地开辆黑漆漆的商务车才行。  
他关上车门的时候，刚好看到后视镜的自己，还不忘对镜子打量一番。在确认仪表神态没问题之后，带土才进入那幢装潢十分现代的教学楼里去找还在上课的卡卡西。  
教学楼一如外表，内在设置也十分新颖，自然代表超级不好找路。带土不想跟别人求助，只好晕乎乎地转了好几圈，才找到卡卡西所在的教室。  
那是个很大的阶梯教室，里面满满当当地挤着学生。学生们都在认真听讲，连后排的人也没在发呆，可见卡卡西讲课的功力。  
带土轻手轻脚地打开后门，然后悄悄溜进去，坐在最靠边的座位上，听卡卡西似乎在讲写作训练。他的声音一如那天的公开课，平缓且冷淡，仿佛置身事外。而他的人正挺拔地站在讲台后面，穿着简单的白衬衫，鼻梁上挂着眼镜。白炽灯打在他身上，撒发出一股柔光。  
“……之前，我们一起分析许多作家的写作手法。若是交给你们去仿写的话，也能写出很多东西。不过呢，那不是你个人的智慧，是我们大家共同的思考，可见思考的力量是很重要的。所以，想要提高写作水平，除了大家都知道要多阅读经典以外，还有就是多思考……”  
带土对这些东西十分苦手，听得有些乏味，自然也没什么体会。不过看学生们领悟的神情，卡卡西讲的内容应该是很对头的。  
“我今天会给大家留一项写作作业，不是以往的仿写，而是主动创作。”卡卡西透过眼镜，看向下面的学生。“如果你死了，你的朋友或是亲人会在你的葬礼上说什么呢？请根据这个题目来写出一篇文章。”  
学生们哗然，但又跃跃欲试。那些年轻的脸上并不理解死亡意味着什么，只是觉得有些新奇。  
“只是假设，请不要真的去死哦。”  
说完，卡卡西露出一个细小却柔和的笑容，看得带土很想把这样的卡卡西给偷走。


	20. Chapter 20

2.  
下课后，卡卡西也没有闲下来。  
学生们围在老师身边，喋喋不休地询问一些事情。卡卡西只好回答每个问题，脸上虽然是一团和气，但带土总感觉能从那张没精打采的脸上看出微妙的不耐烦。那种不耐烦太淡了，叫带土以为只是自己的错觉。  
而卡卡西偷眼看向带土时，不易察觉地摊手，又无比生动地翻白眼，看那意思是叫带土再等他一会。带土便乖巧地摆摆手，然后得到卡卡西淡淡的笑意。那笑容瞬间点亮了带土因开会而沉郁的心。  
没想到一个老男人的笑容居然能这么治愈，有点过头了。  
直到学生走光之后，带土才站起身，缓步走到卡卡西的身边。卡卡西正将教案、文具还有水杯收进那个熟悉的邮差包里。他瞟一眼正在观察自己的带土，问的第一句话就显示出此人对带土的深度了解以及没安好心。  
“饿了吗？”  
作为一个有自尊的人，带土真的很不想回答这个问题。“饿了。”  
“想吃什么？”  
“吃大学食堂啊。”  
一说起吃，带土绝对来兴致，惹得卡卡西发笑。这次一定要满足他对国内大学食堂的好奇才行。  
“等很久了吧？”  
“我也没来很早，只是多听十分钟的课。旗木教授，你讲的不错啊。”  
卡卡西挑眉地看着带土。“怎么，你听懂了？”  
“自然是没有。”  
带土手欠地拿起卡卡西遗漏的钢笔。那只钢笔似乎用了很久，上面有不少划痕。打开盖子的话，笔尖被卡卡西摔歪了，肯定是不好写的。但卡卡西依然留着它。“这钢笔做错了什么，叫你摔成这样？”  
卡卡西立刻夺回来，有点哭笑不得。“你什么时候变得这么爱管事？”  
“我就爱管你的闲事。”带土说得理所应当，“赶紧扔了吧，我送你个新的。”  
“不用，它还能写字啊。”卡卡西态度很坚决，固执的表情让带土恍惚看到过去的他。“不能因为它不方便就扔掉吧。”  
带土听得直叹气，没想到卡卡西过分节省的毛病一直延续至今，和他这种金融人士今朝有酒今朝醉的价值观很是冲突，“为什么不行？用着也不舒服，不觉得麻烦吗？”  
“我可没觉得它不好。”卡卡西轻叹口气，“一直都是你在说。”  
卡卡西这句话搅和得带土一阵心烦意乱。  
对，他最不喜欢的感觉就是这样。因为彼此太熟悉又太陌生，很多话题发展到最后，既视感相当之重，仿佛曾经就如此重复过，令他悬在半空中，放松不下来。  
“行吧，你自己用着舒服就行。”他觉得这个话题必须到此为止，但又不想让自己太妥协。“但是我还给你送一个新的，叫你感受一下什么是真的好用，省着成天跟我杠。我们用事实说话，总可以吧。”  
卡卡西也像是意识到什么，便不再追究下去。他轻笑一声，直骂带土不依不饶。  
他们离开教学楼的时候，一阵风吹过，洋洋洒洒的樱花纷纷落在眼前。  
这所大学的道路两旁种植着樱花树，而此时刚好是这些容易凋零的花朵开放的时节。粉白的花瓣一片片地落在地上，零落成泥。这条长路的轮廓就此模糊起来，仿佛看不到尽头。  
卡卡西不禁感叹起来。“又到这个时候了。樱花一开，校园里的景色很好看，我带你转转吧。”  
带土当然没什么意见。  
他对那些花没感想，花只是花而已。但他想从卡卡西口中得到些蛛丝马迹，试着拼凑出一个存在于现实世界中的旗木卡卡西，而不是用话术和回避来掩盖真实的自我，向带土时时刻刻地表演一个完美的成年人——表情完美十足，情绪捉摸不透，话题点到为止，距离恰当好处。  
现在的卡卡西并不避讳提起两人过去发生的事情，却极少说起在那之后的生活。这和那个愿意坦然面对一切的少年差异甚远，就好像是完全两个人。  
带土不清楚卡卡西究竟经历过什么，竟然发生如此翻天覆地的变化，不由得感到些许遗憾。那都是没有他见证过的历史，自己似乎没资格去挖掘。  
两个人沿着路，缓步向前走。路边有不少情侣相互依偎着，坐在椅子上欣赏樱花，一副你请我侬的模样，仿佛好成一个人。  
而带土走在卡卡西的身旁，距离刚好，不太远也不太近。他正若有所思地瞧卡卡西插在口袋里的手，然后听见卡卡西在对自己说话。  
“别看现在这么好看，冬天下雪的时候超级滑的。”卡卡西回过头，把落在带土肩上的一片花瓣摘下来，“有次我上课要迟到了，走得很急，直接踩到藏在雪下面的冰，然后撞到树上。哎呀，真的很狼狈。”  
带土能想象出来当时的场景，就不客气地笑出声。“真的吗？超想看看你当时的鬼样子。”  
“有照片，同事给拍的。”卡卡西拿出手机翻起来，没一会就向带土展示。照片里的卡卡西正苦笑着比量剪刀手，左侧的颧骨上贴着一块医用胶布。  
带土不禁咋舌。“这么惨？”  
“当时脸就撞破了，现在眼角上都留下个疤。”  
“哪里？”带土眯着眼睛去瞧，可卡卡西长得太白，疤痕并不明显。  
“这里。”  
卡卡西就领着带土的手去摸那边的眼角，带土的确摸到一块小小的凹陷。  
在那之后，卡卡西并没有松开带土的意思，任由这么两个大男人在这条樱花路上手牵手。  
带土感觉自己被套路了。“旗木教授，你现在算是性骚扰吗？怎么还不松开。”  
“我这也不是性骚扰啊，充其量是在钓凯子。而这个凯子刚刚说要给我买钢笔的，我怎么也要感谢一下他吧？”卡卡西说得坦坦荡荡，“怎么，你不喜欢？那就松开了？”  
“别，凯子表示很喜欢。”带土大言不惭地握紧卡卡西微凉的手，竟然找回青春懵懂时的感觉。他望向卡卡西，发现卡卡西在笑，就特别想记录下这个时刻。  
果然是到年纪了，带土也免不了俗地想拍下记忆的瞬间。他也确实这么做了，立即拿出手机，指挥卡卡西：“回个头，旗木教授。”  
“金主又有什么要求？”卡卡西笑眯眯地偏头，完全不知道带土在抓拍自己。  
这么一张很女友视角的照片就成功存进带土的手机里。镜头里的卡卡西笑得很爽朗，嘴边的小痣也被带动起来。山羊一样的眼睛闪烁着平和的光芒，以及如此真切也难以掩饰的爱意。  
那一刻，带土觉得有什么被刺破了，既是疼痛又是温存。他突然后悔没早点找到卡卡西。如果没兜兜转转那么久，他们是否会有另一番结局？  
这个想法一出，带土就感觉自己的眼角开始发热。不能多想，想了就心窝子难受。  
“你在拍我吗？”卡卡西没发觉带土阴晴不定的情绪，好奇地问他。  
带土假装低头装手机，其实在悄悄眨眼睛。“想得美，我拍樱花呢。你刚才挡镜头了。”  
食堂就在这条路的尽头，装潢和教学楼一个风格，都十分现代。空间很大，采光也好，里面学生更是静悄悄的，让这里像是一个图书馆。正赶上饭点，学生们纷纷涌进这里，排着队去点餐。  
早上的时候，带土只喝了一杯咖啡就去开会。他怕自己吃太多，再因为会议引起焦虑而吐出来，没想到富岳这个烂人没来，再加上卡卡西的邀请和止水的力挺，让他还算是情绪平稳地度过。  
此时的他已经饿得前胸贴后背，看着琳琅满目的饭食有点走不动路，感觉哪样都好吃，哪样都能吃得下，而理智正在呼唤他最好少吃点，不然事后就要加倍地练回来。  
“想吃点什么？”卡卡西回头问他。  
“我能说都想吃吗？”  
“我真是一点也不意外。”  
于是卡卡西很是大方地点了三份，外加许多小菜，足足用上两个餐盘才勉强装下。带土看着那些色香味都很寡淡的餐点，仍能口水直流。  
卡卡西看到带土贪吃的模样，就是一脸好笑。“别太期待，食堂就那个水平。搞不懂你为什么非要在这里吃饭，明明附近有不错的餐馆。”  
“那下次带我去。”带土马上补充一句，把下次约会的主题给预定出去了。  
打饭的路上，带土着实收获不少打量的目光，让他有些不自在。玲珑心的卡卡西自然察觉到了，特意为他们找到僻静的座位，叫带土稍稍松口气，  
“我有那么奇怪吗？”带土把西装外套搭在椅背上，松开箍在脖子上的领带，做好架势要大快朵颐。“总感觉那些学生在看我。”  
“你没有自觉吗，宇智波会长？”卡卡西被逗乐了。“你看看周围，有哪个像你穿的那么高贵？他们还以为你是从哪个集团大楼的顶层下来的总裁，来这里体验生活了。”  
其实从某种意义上来讲，卡卡西的话没错。  
“没办法，刚开完会就到你这里了。”带土吸溜着乌冬面，感觉味道还可以，让他多少找回在大宅里吃那些营养餐的记忆，“本来想回家换一下，但怕时间来不及。”  
“下次怎么舒服怎么来，我又不介意你迟到。”  
“跟那个没关系，我只是……很着急。”  
“着急什么？”  
带土没过脑子就立即回答卡卡西。“着急见你。”  
卡卡西听见就是一愣，然后受不了地咧嘴。“你什么时候学会这么油嘴滑舌的？”  
“这是真话！”带土也意识到自己说了什么，有点害臊地埋头苦吃。  
卡卡西刚想揶揄他几句，就被一个跑过来的金发男孩给打断了。  
“卡卡西老师，中午好！”  
那个孩子站在两人面前，插着腰，一脸的元气满满。带土抬头去看男孩的脸，感觉很是眼熟，可又说不清在哪见过。而卡卡西似乎跟这个学生很熟，寒暄着没营养的话，又开始聊学业的问题，大概内容就是督促金头发好好学习之类的。  
啊，他叫鸣人吗？好像在哪听过。  
带土听着乏味，便低头专心吃饭，吃完第一份再是第二份，筷子根本没停过。  
“卡卡西老师，你会参加下午的趣味运动会吗？”鸣人这么问卡卡西，提到一个很新鲜的词。  
卡卡西点点头，说会参加，并叫鸣人好好努力。  
趣味运动会是什么？带土又伸长耳朵，想听更多的消息。  
而这时，另一个带土真正意义上相当熟悉的声音从他背后响起来。“鸣人，不要打扰旗木老师吃饭了，走吧。”  
带土以能扭断脖子的速度回头看，发现果然是富岳的二儿子佐助。佐助也看到了带土，甚至吓得后退一步。接着在下一秒，两个人同时露出嫌恶的表情，让他们的脸带上微妙的相似。  
鸣人好奇地看着两个宇智波，不怕死地插了一句话。“话说，你俩长得有点像……”  
“不像！”  
“不像！”  
宇智波们异口同声，引来卡卡西轻轻的叹气声。  
“你怎么在这，想干什么？”佐助的神色很是不善。  
带土听到这话便笑了，只不过笑容过于扭曲惊悚。“真稀奇，我这个家主还得向你申请进入学校的许可了？门口保安都没不会问这些废话。”  
佐助性格狷介，懒得跟带土这个泼皮胡扯，直接甩手走人。鸣人左右为难起来，卡卡西连忙叫他去看佐助，他才匆匆道别，去找自己的同学。  
然后卡卡对带土西颇为埋怨。“你怎么跟小孩一般见识？”  
带土恶狠狠地回答：“看他刚才的态度，是对长辈的态度吗？”  
“平时没个正经，现在到开始讲究起来了。”  
“我迁怒他，他算老几。”带土打死也不承认这点。他不喜欢佐助其实就是因为那孩子的眼神和年轻时的富岳很像，一脸的狗眼看人低。  
卡卡西知道带土和富岳之间长久的恩怨，知道劝不动他，就决定换个话题，“对了，下午要不要和我参加趣味运动会啊，看学生跑来跑去，蛮好玩的哦。”  
带土从卡卡西的笑脸里品尝出来几分狡黠，觉得这人的邀请绝对没憋什么好屁。“然后呢？”  
“然后就是，你能不能在运动会上帮我一把？”  
说完，卡卡西虔诚地双掌合十，乖巧又渴求地望着带土，简直是在恶意卖萌。  
这下好了，带土根本没机会说不。


	21. Chapter 21

趣味运动会顾名思义，就是由各种非常规的运动项目组成的体育赛事，像是二人三足、躲避球或是拔河什么的，都是小孩子玩的把戏。  
带土从小就是个热心肠，自然是参加过不少，也赢过不少次，具有丰富的作战经验。但是今天就是不凑巧，他不仅穿着一身西装，脚上还蹬着硬邦邦的皮鞋，再加上义肢这个debuff，很不适合做激烈运动。  
卡卡西看出带土的为难，连忙做出补充说明。“放心，不是体力运动，而且绝对是你比我擅长的项目。”  
“真的？”带土有点不敢相信。他实在想不出还有什么是卡卡西不如自己的。  
“到时候你就知道了。”  
卡卡西难得卖个关子，领着带土去往学校里的小篮球馆。  
此时篮球馆的门口挤着不少人，排队去和工作人员报名，一旁还煞有介事地挂着一条颜色亮丽的海报，大概意思是叫大家踊跃参加，奖池丰厚。  
卡卡西也不做解释，直接抓着带土的手去报名。两个大龄男士站在一群朝气蓬勃的学生当中，显得有点格格不入。  
排队的人里有不少是卡卡西的学生或是同事，卡卡西瞬间变成人群里的焦点，不得不四处寒暄，放些没味的屁。带土只好望天，当个空气人，悄咪咪地接过工作人员分发的报名表。他聚精会神地研究起来，总算明白这个所谓的趣味运动会到底是个什么名堂。  
趣味运动会是由一群任天堂死忠粉的学生和老师共同举办的。他们想要拥护电竞成为奥运会正式比赛项目之一的决定，就筹办了这次特殊的比赛。  
他们拿出几款经典又可爱的NS合家欢游戏来作为比赛项目，把比赛分为个人赛和团队赛，经过一层层淘汰之后角逐出优胜者，并附赠优厚的奖励——每个奖品后标着赠与者，有半数是由贪玩的教授支援的。  
带土特意留神奖池，发现奖品都是些游戏或是文化娱乐相关的东西，很符合运动会的趣味主题，像是任天堂公仔，游戏盘，甚至头奖是全新的Switch。  
很快，他从中发现几个稍显特别的奖品。  
任天堂大乱斗单人组第三名——《亲热天堂》作者签名限定版。  
马里奥赛车8单人组第三名——《亲热暴力》作者签名限定版。  
马里奥制造2单人组第三名——《亲热战术》作者签名限定版。  
煮糊了2二人组第二名——《亲热动力》未出版特别篇。  
捐赠者自然是作者本人，自来也。  
自来也是这所学校的老师吗？  
带土斜眼看向身边的卡卡西，不由得怀疑此人入职这所学校的动机。  
“这就是你要我参加的理由吗……”  
“帮个忙啦。”卡卡西颇为不好意思地抓抓头发，低三下四起来，“我平时也不玩游戏，还得仰赖你这位游戏主播了。”  
卡卡西知晓带土目前的主要工作是做游戏视频的，有时还会在带土直播的时候刷一刷小礼物。但带土一听卡卡西这么说，便知道这家伙绝对刷完礼物就关掉电脑了，根本不知道带土平时都在玩什么。  
“你知不知道游戏播主也是分游戏类型的啊，万一我不擅长这种呢……”  
“是吗，游戏不都是一个样子的吗？小人在屏幕上走来走去的。”卡卡西充分展露了自己的知识盲区，“你别这副表情啊，我看过你玩游戏的直播，不就是指挥小人到处打仗吗？”  
“那是用电脑玩的文明6！跟这些主机游戏完全不一样啊！”  
“这东西还分电脑和不是电脑的吗？”  
带土无奈地扶额，彻底不做声了。  
“不会的话，就算了？”卡卡西原本期待的眼神也歇菜了，“我还以为你很厉害的呢……”  
带土明知道卡卡西在激自己，但忍不住往圈套里钻。别的不敢说有多会，可他的马里奥制造2的竞技等级可是S+啊！这会是一场赌上游戏主播尊严的战斗。  
“少在那装可怜，我去还不行，我去！”  
他尽可能忽略卡卡西得逞的笑声，气咻咻地在报名表签上自己的信息。写到后半，他发现煮糊了2需要两个人参加，于是便对卡卡西说：“最后那个做饭游戏，你得和我一起参加才行。”  
“可我不会啊。”  
“你都能当上教授，还怕玩不会游戏吗？”带土不由分说地补上旗木卡卡西的名字，说得信誓旦旦。“到时候我教你。”  
其实带土不怎么擅长被誉为分手利器的煮糊了2，不过的确切身地体验过这款游戏的威力。  
这款游戏刚出来的时候，就是一个热门话题。他就被一个关系不错的直播主相邀着打过几次，蹭蹭热度什么的。  
然而游戏场面十分混乱，节目效果彻底拉满。他们不仅能做错菜，还能上空盘，更能把整个厨房都点燃。屏幕里的小动物厨师们抱着灭火器，在熊熊燃烧的厨房里不知所措地乱窜，像极了可怕的邪教仪式。  
最后，阿飞和他的朋友“爆炸就是艺术”在互骂废物的喝彩声中，结束了那次笑果十足的直播。粉丝们怎么求他们再直播一次煮糊了2，两个人都装聋作哑。  
总而言之，煮糊了2非常需要两人的默契和配合，还要有计划和条理。  
带土觉得他和卡卡西之前就没什么默契，过了这么多年就更没可能，就悲观地预测他们绝对是最后一名。  
而后，带土又在表格的身份一栏上犯了难。他并不是这里的学生或是老师，只是单纯帮卡卡西赢得那些猥琐小说的。  
难道叫他填工具人吗？  
卡卡西看见了，笑眯眯地拿走带土手里的水笔，在那上面写：旗木老师的家属。  
报名结束之后，两人跟着人流进入篮球馆里。此时的观众席上坐着不少来看热闹的人们，正嘻嘻哈哈地等待运动会开始。篮球场更是被学生装点一新，很有电竞比赛的味道。  
篮球场上摆着好几组Switch和电视机，两个篮球架下更是各自布置一块巨大无比的LED屏幕，随时随地转接各组比赛的实况，供观众选择观看。此时，会场里正伴随着欢快的游戏背景音乐，而大屏幕循环播放马里奥赛车8录制的赛事——无数个小彩车划过赛道，拾取道具，然后殴打泡在前面的对手，发出一阵阵搞怪的音效。  
作为连着参加三项个人组的选手，带土不得不和卡卡西分开，先去候补席上等待他的海选比赛。卡卡西则到观众席候着，需要他出场的合作比赛是运动会的压轴好戏，得等上好一阵子。  
好巧不巧地是，带土刚好被工作人员安排在宇智波佐助的身边坐下，而佐助身边坐着的是那个金发男孩鸣人。  
佐助一看见来人是带土，就面露十足的厌恶，直接换到鸣人那边去，彻底和这个宇智波隔离。带土本来也有这样的打算，但被佐助抢先了，心里真的超级不爽——这家伙凭什么先跑，要走也是该我先走！  
恼羞成怒之下，他决定使劲戳佐助的肺管子。“鼬去哪了？他的配件在这，可主人不在身边，是不是得叫个失物招领？”  
这话一出，佐助果然上套。他阴着脸，质问带土：“你什么意思。”  
“字面意思。”  
就在佐助要冲过来给带土一下子的时候，读不懂空气的鸣人十分元气地无缝接话。“你说鼬哥吗，他本来想来的，但是忙着赶论文的死线，只好叫佐助替他参加了。鼬哥超想要马造一等奖，可佐助不怎么会打，就只好叫我上了。嗯，我一定会完成鼬哥的心愿的！”  
“鸣人，不要废话！”佐助连忙阻止鸣人，但已经太晚了。  
带土扭头去看奖池海报，发现马里奥制造的一等奖是一个扭捏作态的美少女手办，就抓住机会，疯狂嘲笑。“绝了，你们兄弟俩可真是我的快乐源泉！”  
“那你怎么来了？你都不是这个学校的！”佐助愤恨地越过鸣人，劈手夺走带土放在膝上的报名表，看过之后也不怀好意地笑起来，“你哪里来的脸笑话我？你不也是替旗木老师赢小黄书吗？！”  
一时之间，气氛十分尴尬且激烈。两个宇智波的视线碰撞在一起，霹雳带闪电。幸亏比赛及时开始，他们不得不去参加各自的比赛，不然宇智波们绝对会在众目睽睽之下对掐起来。  
虽然带土不算是任天堂的死忠粉，但任天堂的影响力摆在那里，他为了保持直播热度也会去花时间试玩和研究，肯定比这群学生专业，肯定会赢得很是轻松。可这次他的任务是要输掉比赛。  
大乱斗的比赛上，带土操控着马里奥，几套没有间隙的连招直接把对面送下场，迅速取得胜利。可之后几场比赛里，他的发挥又很失常，像是在刻意求败，最后夺得第三名。  
在大家惋惜和困惑的时候，这位大龄选手看向观众席上的卡卡西，得意地比个剪刀手，自然收获到芳心的微笑。而佐助刚好经过这里，用表情明确地表达出发自真心的恶心。  
后来的赛车游戏和马造中，带土故技重施，顺利得到他想要的名次。虽然在开赛车的时候，他着实胜利得有些辛苦。他运气太差，得到的道具都不给力，差点成为第四名，好在最后随机到一个无敌星，顺利冲破终点。  
最后的重头戏终于来了。  
当主持人宣布煮糊了的比赛开始时，全场都齐齐鼓掌欢呼，似乎对这场不分敌我的撕逼大赛充满了期待。  
入场的选手大多是男女情侣，要不就是同学好友，唯独带土和卡卡西两只资深社畜无法被归类。卡卡西高高兴兴地跟所有人挥手，坦然面对学生们的起哄声。带土捂住额头，不知道该说卡卡西什么好。  
只有在拿到手柄时，卡卡西才失去那份淡定，很是困扰地看着带土。“这游戏怎么玩啊？”  
“好好看，好好学！”趁着裁判抽签决定对手的时候，带土也不管卡卡西能记住多少，一边按动手柄演示，一边把知道的方法告诉给他。  
可卡卡西注意到的重点竟然是该选什么形象的厨师。“哦，居然还能选厨师呢！我要选这个，狗很可爱哦。”其实他选的是个黑漆漆的小狼人。  
当事人都这么悠哉，带土瞬间觉得自己这么认真简直蠢毙了。“你有在听我教你吗？”  
“听了听了，不是很难嘛。”卡卡西理所应当的语气十分欠打。  
“行吧，到时候得不到第二名，我可不管你啊。”带土放弃跟卡卡西争执，然后选一个坐轮椅的浣熊作为自己的厨师。  
卡卡西看到就笑了。“轮椅能叫你更快点吗？”  
“那肯定，飞一般的速度。”  
他们第一场对阵的对手是两个可爱的女孩，搭配得很默契，玩得也有模有样。带土和卡卡西这边的配合就稍显迟钝，基本都是带土的轮椅浣熊在做饭上餐，而卡卡西的小狼人四处乱转，像是喝多了。直到最后，他才明白该怎么玩这个游戏，总是悠闲的神情变得无比犀利，和带土一同奋力追赶对手的比分，以极小的优势取得胜利。  
之后的比赛，卡卡西更是充分展现天才到哪里都是天才这一真理。他只要认真起来，就以眼见的速度迅速跟上步伐，甚至还会提醒忙中出错的带土。随着得到的胜利不断增多，卡卡西还开发不少效率更高的玩法，叫带土瞠目结舌。  
这人为了得到小黄书，真的是用尽心思啊！  
在赢得四进二的比赛之后，卡卡西对带土使个眼色，告诉他差不多可以收手了。带土耸耸肩，表示全听他的。  
可当带土发现这个最终战的对手居然是佐助和鸣人之后——鸣人手舞足蹈地大喊好巧时，佐助则比了个中指，他的思想便发生了一百八十度的转弯。  
“卡卡西，我改变主意了。”带土突然揪住卡卡西的胳膊，咬牙切齿着说，“我们一定要当第一！”  
“为什么，第一就是这个游戏机，你又不缺……”卡卡西看到对手之后，总算明白带土的爆点在哪里。为了他的《亲热天堂》，他仍努力规劝带土迷途知返，“你没必要和佐助较劲吧。你比他大，就不能让着他一点吗？”  
“不能，这是尊严问题！”  
“那我的书可怎么办？”  
“可以跟他们换。但是第一必须是我们的！”  
卡卡西只好叹息着同意了。  
于是，两个宇智波之间的战争就此打响。  
带土和佐助摩拳擦掌，眼睛放光。而卡卡西挎着肩膀，满脸无奈，鸣人则不懂佐助如此高的兴致是怎么来的。  
冠军赛的地图是随机出来的，反而是最简单的地图。一个不大的小天地被一分为二，队伍里的一个角色被困在柜台里面切水果榨汁，而另外一个就需要传递水果和上菜。  
比赛一开始，轮椅浣熊往小狼人的菜板上拼命送水果，水果的顺序并不是随意放置，而是根据菜单来变化的。小狼人接到任务，挥舞菜刀剁得飞起，再把切块水果扔进榨汁机里。很快，一道菜就在无声中做成，轮椅浣熊便奔跑着上菜。一套流程下来，很是稳健。  
另一边虽然很是吵闹——鸣人兴奋地大呼小叫，佐助叫他闭上嘴，但他们的配合一点也不弱。鸣人的傻笑男孩采取的策略和带土不一样，一开始就把菜单上需要的水果传给佐助的黑猫。黑猫一点也不慌乱，镇定自若地按照菜单来切水果和榨汁，做好就是一大批，瞬间解决爆单的压力，靠连击来得到更多分数。  
一时之间，双方的比分僵持不下，年轻人们还有隐隐超过的趋势。  
眼看着比赛时间越来越少，带土暗自着急，丢三落四的毛病也忍不住冒出来，出现几次小失误，好在卡卡西反应快，及时弥补过来。佐助看在眼里，就讽刺几句带土，惹得带土更恼火。  
卡卡西淡淡地看他一眼，轻轻踢了踢带土皮鞋的鞋跟，然后向奋力按动手柄的鸣人努努嘴，带土立马会意。两个大叔在眼神交流中达成不做人的共识。  
轮椅浣熊突然冲到对手的地盘里，拿起黑猫刚切好的菠萝，再一溜烟地回到自家，交给小狼人去榨汁。  
佐助不服气地诘问。“玩阴的？”  
“游戏规则里又没禁止这样。”带土贱兮兮地笑了。  
“既然带土哥这样，那我也不客气了！”鸣人马上去反击，想去拿走对手的橙子，却发现那只呆头呆脑的小狼人抓起橙子切片，直接塞进榨汁机里。  
在两个超高龄儿童各种使坏之下，鸣人和佐助不堪其扰，接连上菜的策略被彻底打乱，连着爆了好几个单，比分也拉开距离。  
比赛终止，裁判宣布卡卡西和带土胜利，观众们边笑边鼓掌，很感谢这对活宝带来的表演。  
带土忘我地高举双臂，指着佐助大声嘲笑，完全不介意这种行为有多么脑残：“臭小子！这是老子的第一！”  
佐助气得脸色发青，偏过头不看带土。  
鸣人则哭丧着脸，连说卡卡西和带土太坏了，又说自己好像要一等奖的游戏机。整场比赛里，他是真正的受害者。卡卡西就溜到他那边，轻轻在金发男孩耳边低语几句。鸣人转忧为喜，接连感谢卡卡西的大方，殊不知二等奖才是卡卡西最想要的礼物。  
闹够之后，带土很是意气风发，向卡卡西招手。卡卡西听话地跟上来，就被带土搂住脖子，然后听见他乐呵呵的声音。“怎么样，我表现得不错吧？”  
“欺负小孩还这么得意，你是人吗？”  
“那教唆我去欺负小孩的你，还是人吗？”  
卡卡西也被这样的喜气感染，真诚地笑出声。“所以我们才是天生一对了。”


	22. Chapter 22

4.  
跟随着节奏感极强的音乐，高挑的模特用完美的身材撑起一件件最新款的成衣，从T台上刷开臂膀，快步穿越如同渔网一般编织起来的视线。  
他们个个面无表情，眼神空无一物，像是过于优美的衣架。冷色的灯光只会打在他们的身上，更加凸显出他们的精致与优雅，在来自四面八方的镜头中留下一抹冷漠的神采。不论哪个角度，模特们都那么动人。  
台下的观众则隐藏在过度的黑暗之中，窥探着舞台上的走秀，时不时会有手机屏幕亮起又灭掉。有些人正记录模特的妆容来推测今年下半年的流行风尚，有些人在想该如何编写这一年的秋季穿搭风格的报道，而有些人在寻觅下一个明日之星。至于剩下的少数人，根本就不知道为什么自己要来这里，就比如现在的带土。  
他撑着下巴，超想玩手机来熬过时装秀，但怕影响到身边认真观看的人，只能百无聊赖地盯着眼前的俊男美女走过，在心里默默掐算什么时候美琴能和所有模特一同走出，带着欢笑地宣布时装秀到此为止。  
这次时装秀是美琴脱离宇智波家之后第一场时装秀，也是她独立开创个人品牌之后的第一场时装秀。消息一出，圈子里便引起不小的反响。  
时尚圈大概是世界上最势利眼的地方，得知美琴失去宇智波这个巨型靠山之后，便生出怠慢之心。没等时装秀的具体消息透露，有些时尚记者就暗搓搓地挤兑美琴，认定她的设计风格必定非常庸俗乏味，只是一场声势浩大的玩票而已。  
他们以为这样的诋毁可以讨好到宇智波们。  
其实美琴没结婚之前，就已经是小有名气的设计师。只不过在结婚之后，她便专心于全职太太，成为富岳背后的女人。时尚圈这么一个快速更迭的地方，自然把她曾经的才华给遗忘了。  
而这场时装秀着实吸引了每个到访者的眼球。  
美琴设计的商务风女装不仅可以应对日常穿着，也包含着时尚与前卫。整体风格偏向于中性，将女性力量体现得淋漓尽致。她敢于运用热烈的颜色和花样，一改往日对女性商务时装的传统观念。这种尝试算是对表面开放实际保守的时尚圈进行一次小小的叛逆。  
当然了，以上的一切都是带土不关心的。  
他只关心公司运营该如何，是否赚到足够的钱，对时尚的所谓了解也不过是普通人偏上的水平罢了。  
然而美琴明知道带土的秉性，却偏偏给他寄出一张邀请函，希望带土能够出席她的首秀。事后，带土给止水打电话旁敲侧击一番，发现自己居然是唯一受到邀请的宇智波。  
他搞不明白这个邀请函是美琴以私人身份邀请，还是说是向宇智波家示威，又或是两者都有。  
带着这样的疑问，带土终于在时装秀结束后的酒会上见到了美琴。  
在一群花枝招展的时尚达人之中，美琴只穿着极朴素的黑长裙，反而更加显眼。她高高地昂起头颅，与每个人谈笑风生，像是一只游曳在湖水里的黑天鹅，和带土印象中那个安静端庄的女人相差甚远。  
第一次与美琴见面时，她刚刚嫁入宇智波家，跟随富岳去拜见斑，对任何人都笑脸相迎，可不像富岳那个目中无人的臭脾气。不论是行为举止还是谈吐，美琴堪称完美，连斑这么挑剔的人都称赞富岳的好眼光。而她看向富岳的眼神常常是充满爱意的，叫还是高中生的带土羡慕嫉妒恨。  
这样的完美女人自然也受到带土的喜欢。即便和富岳关系恶劣，他也时不时与美琴通电话。而美琴在不知不觉间承担起姐姐的职责，稍微填补带土缺失亲情的情感空缺。她也是少数能在车祸后去医院看望带土的人。带土很感激她。  
后来他去了加拿大之后，便再也没与美琴联系过——那时的带土太伤心，主动断绝与任何人的来往，一意孤行地跟自己的过去告别，好让生活彻底翻页。  
而在外流浪好些年再回国，他有过重新联系美琴的心思，又觉得太打扰人家的生活，也就放弃了。没成想，他再听到富岳和美琴的消息，竟然是这对神仙爱侣离婚了。  
想当年，富岳这么刻板又野心勃勃的人都冲破重重阻碍，硬是拒绝财团的千金，迎娶这位没名气没背景的设计师。所有的报道都围绕着这对金童玉女之间，有说珠帘合璧的，有说爬上枝头当凤凰的，那架势几乎是查尔斯王子和戴安娜王妃大婚的感觉。  
估计当时所有人都以为他们会白头偕老，王子与灰姑娘的童话成真了——带土也是如此认为的。但再美的爱情也抵不过中年危机。  
美琴早就看到躲在角落里的带土，打发走一批又一批的客人，才抽出空来找到他。  
一见到面，她就不住地打量带土。目光自然是充满善意，但仍让带土有点不自在。“真的太久没见到你了……我们的带土变了好多，长高了，还壮了。嗯，衣服也好看，真帅！要不要做我的模特呢？”  
“衣服是造型挑的，我只管穿。模特什么的就饶了我吧，疤脸的瘸子哪能走T台。”带土为了掩饰尴尬，从侍者的托盘里拿了两杯香槟，一杯递给美琴，试图用它堵住美琴的嘴。“就别开我玩笑了，美琴姐。”  
美琴并没有像其他人那样避讳带土的残疾，大方地看着带土困窘的脸。“我的赞美是真心实意的。你身材保持得很好，气质也好。我可是服装设计师啊，肯定有眼力哦。”  
要是换成别人敢这么和带土说话，带土绝对会大发雷霆，以为对方在讽刺自己。可美琴和别人不一样，令带土完全没有抵抗力。那是他心目中的姐姐，没有血缘关系却远胜于有——瞧瞧那些跟他有血缘的宇智波们，巴不得他出门暴毙，好把家主的位置让出来。  
他只能干笑两声，眼睛开始往别处飘，有点承受不住美琴过于真诚的目光。“美琴姐，你今天邀请我过来，可不是为了告诉我看开点吧……”  
“哈哈哈，宇智波会长是不是有点想多了？”美琴扔在打趣带土，“我只是想见见你。回国那么久，你也不联系我，姐姐很伤心。”  
“比较忙，得处理继承什么的问题。”带土脸不红心不跳地撒谎，“而且我以为你和富岳还在一起。你也知道我和他的关系有多差，就不太想叫你在中间为难。”  
也不知道信没信带土的话，美琴只是笑笑。“这回你可以多联系我了，名片给你。”然后她从手包里拿出一张小卡片，放进带土的手里。  
此时，有一些对美琴感兴趣的时尚买手凑过来，加入美琴和带土之间。美琴微笑着应对他们抛出的橄榄枝，而带土忍受不了相互吹捧的场合，觉得是时候走开，却被美琴拉住。她向那些人介绍带土。“这位是宇智波会社的新会长，宇智波带土。”  
“天呐，真是年轻有为。”一个女士夸张地掩住嘴，“我还以为是哪个平面模特呢。”  
带土听得满头黑线，感觉这些人真的是什么都敢说。但表面上，宇智波会长谦虚地感谢这样不真诚的赞美，然后很不意外地得到许多名片。比起去跟这个新品牌合作，他们更愿意能和宇智波会社搭上哪怕一丁点的关系。  
这还不算完。美琴拉着带土的臂弯，强制绕场一周，自然引来更多的人。他不得不去应付各种各样的问话和试探，大脑被迫转得飞快。但是带土必须承认他从中也获得不少消息和机会。理事会议上的提案历历在目，他作为会长总是要亲自去了解哪个品牌更有被收购的价值。   
美琴也是知道劳逸结合的，看带土有点忙不过来，便拉着他去阳台的吸烟区避避风头。带土心领神会地抽烟，美琴也顺势敲诈来一根。他们把空的香槟杯放在一边，趴在栏杆上对着夜空吞云吐雾。  
俩人默默无语半天，带土才觉得不对味来。他以为很了解美琴，可此时才发现美琴居然会抽烟，手法非常老烟枪。  
而且刚才她刻意的举动也让带土陷入深深地思考当中。  
往好了想，美琴是希望带土尽快融入家族事业当中，熟悉时尚圈子的环境。要是往利益方面去想，她这么做就是为了双赢。  
如今，美琴顶着巨大的舆论压力，成立自己的品牌，难免会被人说是借着宇智波的牌面作秀。这并不代表不好。如果能借助宇智波的名号让她的品牌知名度迅速提升，反而是一件好事。她目前该做的，就是要四处煽风点火。  
哦，没想到有一天，我在别人眼里也有利用价值了。  
带土这人心里憋不住事，就如实发问。“美琴姐，你为什么要只请我过来看秀？”  
美琴在青色的烟雾里笑了笑。“宇智波这么知名，一定要邀请一个过来，不然我的首秀就会被批评不专业的。我觉得你是唯一会愿意来看我的宇智波了。”  
“只是这样？”带土觉得自己没必要再问下去，可又控制不住。  
“其他理由也很多了。比如你是个好孩子，见到我不会问为什么和富岳离婚，止水就不行。另外你可是宇智波会社史上最神秘的会长，比任何一个宇智波都有话题度。还有呢，你是我唯一能忍受见到的宇智波了。顺便你出现的话，能气一气我前夫，叫他不好受。”  
她满嘴的宇智波，唯独没提到带土的名字，叫带土有点伤心。  
他向来都有个毛病，就是特别希望能得到别人没理由的偏爱——不是出于他是宇智波或是有利用价值，只是因为他是带土。可到目前为止，他只碰到一个人能如此对待自己。而那个人目前的真心所向太过模糊，令带土踏实不下来。  
好在他早到学会看开的年纪，不再像年轻的时候疯狂钻牛角尖。  
当然了，带土也是自知之明的。他知道自己没资格要求美琴，因为从今天来看，他从没了解过美琴。  
他只看到表面那个为家庭尽心尽力的贤淑女子，并没有发现皮肤下面隐藏着的野心和算计。或许她当年对带土那么好，只是觉得丈夫跟钦定的下一任家主那么交恶，对家庭将来的发展不利，怎么也要缓和一下。  
带土辗转的心思过一遍之后，全被美琴看在眼里。她知道带土看起来大大咧咧，其实心思很重，容易想得很偏激。但她没有去为自己解释，而是问带土别的事情，彻底打乱他的思路。  
“我听佐助说，你最近去他的学校捣乱了，是真的吗？”  
带土顿时有点无地自容，有种欺负别人家小孩反而被小孩家长发现的窘迫感。但嘴硬还是要的。“我是帮朋友去了。我都不知道佐助在哪里上大学。”  
“哈哈，你和那个旗木教授关系不浅吧？新目标咯？”  
带土囫囵地点点头。  
“你总算愿意安定下来了。大学教授挺好的，为人肯定很稳重。”  
“还行吧……”带土说这话的时候，感觉很违心，尤其是回忆起卡卡西捧着小黄书的神情，就更是如此。  
“那个男孩呢？没再去找他吗？”  
“谁？”带土一时之间没反应过来。他认识的人里没有谁能被叫做男孩了。  
“就是你出车祸的原因啊。你能出车祸，不就是去他家的时候被卡车撞了吗？”  
美琴是少数很早以前就知道带土喜欢男人的人，也是少数中少数明白带土为什么会在贫民区出车祸的人。但当时的带土仅是透露自己有喜欢的人，并没有告诉她具体是谁。  
见带土不回话，她继续提醒着。“那时候你躺在病床上，还叫我再去他家看看呢。可那个出租屋已经被房东清干净了，东西全扔在外面。你还不相信，以为我是想让你安心去加拿大。”  
不好的回忆全都浮现在眼前，带土沮丧地垂下头，含糊其辞地回答美琴。“我找到他了。”  
“他还好吗？”  
“我……”带土迟疑了，“我不知道。但我觉得他这些年过得也不如意。”  
“为什么不去问问？”  
带土苦笑出来。“我怕我承担不起真相。万一不是我想要的答案，我该怎么办？”  
美琴听见天不怕地不怕的宇智波会长如此胆怯的答复，很是惊奇。但她没有正面回答带土，而是转移到另一个话题上去。“你知道我到了这个岁数，还坚持要和富岳离婚？”  
这倒是勾起带土的好奇。他就是乐意听富岳的衰事。“他家暴？他出轨？”  
“哈哈哈，你是真的很讨厌富岳啊。”美琴笑出了眼泪。  
“那到底为什么，听你这口气，也不像是有很大问题的样子。”  
“的确不是原则问题，只是我们都厌倦和对方生活。我以为他能明白我的付出，他以为我能理解他的难处。都是相互以为，但没人试着表达什么，总觉得没必要，像是在祈求对方挽留下来一样。”美琴无比惆怅地叹息，看不出方才的意气风发，“我们甚至不吵架，只是不说话，用沉默折磨彼此。终于有一天，我看开了，也就解脱了。”  
她看向带土，把矛头指向他。“如果你还想和他继续，就要去问。问他为什么突然消失，问他的生活哪里不如意，问他遇到什么困难。哪怕结果不能让你满意，也好过无疾而终吧。你别重蹈我的覆辙。”  
带土很想说他和卡卡西之间很多冲突都是因为一个不问，一个不说。他已经反反复复体会过如此酿造的苦果，可之前是不懂，而现在是不敢。  
美琴像过去那样拍拍带土的脑袋。“加油吧，年轻人。另外我得提醒你，不要脚踏两只船哦。旗木教授还是那个旧情人，你做好选择。”  
哪里是什么新目标，一直都是那个。  
带土发觉过去这么多年，自己在情感经历上从来都没有长进。


	23. Chapter 23

5.  
当带土准备直播的前半个小时里，卡卡西突然发给他一条信息。  
“要不要一起吃晚饭？^^”  
看到标志性的颜文字，带土就不由自主地笑了，然后以阿飞的身份发动态表示今天的直播要咕咕咕——“嗨呀，阿飞要和男朋友去恰饭，今晚就不直播了！♪(＾∀＾●)ﾉ”  
没出十秒，评论区里就炸开了锅。  
“全他妈是借口！你这个负心汉快给老子回来……”  
“阿飞居然有男朋友，我的青春结束了。”  
“凭什么这个傻子有女朋友，爷却没有！什么，男朋友？打扰了。”  
“阿飞原来是女生吗？”  
“楼上不对，阿飞明明刚从泰国做完手术。”  
“有1吗？”  
带土唯独回复了这一条。“我就是猛1。”  
之后，他就再也不理会那条动态，心急火燎地回复卡卡西的信息。“好啊，吃什么？”  
很快，卡卡西的回信发送到带土的手机里。“我都可以。你有什么想吃的？”  
“我想吃烤肉(ˉ﹃ˉ)”  
“那就吃烤肉^^我知道一家很不错的店，就在我学校附近，快来吧。”  
“万岁！我请客！”  
这几天，带土的梦里都是油汪汪的烤肉，简直馋到不行，却因为假肢送修的关系而被困家中好几日，每天只能吃到预定的健康食品，嘴巴里都尝不出味道了。  
最近，他常用义肢的踝关节出了点问题，里面的芯片突然无法识别主人日常走路的习惯，使用起来十分蹩脚。无奈之下，带土只好把那个假肢邮寄到加拿大去修理，然后自我隔离。  
其实，他是有备用假肢的，并不会影响日常生活。虽然它没那么智能和舒适，但好在稳妥，带土却不怎么喜欢用它。  
一来是因为他许久不用备用假肢，感觉很不习惯，走路的姿势会有点别扭；二来备用的假肢是好几年前的，接受腔已经跟断肢不太匹配了，很容易脱落，需要格外小心才行——断肢的部分无法得到锻炼，会随着时间流逝而慢慢萎缩。  
所以除非必要出门，带土其余的时间都死死守在家里，等送修的假肢赶紧回到身边。而现在，卡卡西就是那个必要出门的原因。  
约好时间和地点，带土忧愁地看向躺在一旁的备用假肢。他夸张地唉声叹气，先给接受腔里涂上滑石粉，又给自己的断肢套上好几层丝袜套。在反复尝试走路，确认假肢不会突然掉落，他才换上短袖和运动裤，蹬上运动鞋，很随便地出门了。  
从和卡卡西再走到一起，时间已经过去快半年。带土早就从为约会无限精致的Boy变成不修边幅的邋遢大叔，而卡卡西似乎也更喜欢这样放松的他。  
等带土开车抵达烤肉店，立马在门口看到卡卡西又高又瘦的身影，心里别提有多高兴。他都计划好待会怎么停车，怎么猫着腰奔过去，怎么从卡卡西背后给一个熊抱，却发现卡卡西身边多出不少奇形怪状的人。  
一个浓眉的西瓜头男人站在卡卡西身边，兴奋地说着什么，而卡卡西心不在焉地双手插兜，诚意欠奉地应付着。而恶心浓眉身边站着满头糟乱白发的高大老头，正对一个文静的黑发女人和一个叼牙签的男人侃大山。  
卡卡西先一步发现带土的基佬紫卡宴，便对车的方向挥手。带土不得不下车，灰溜溜地走过去，不知所措地看着这群人，不知道到底发生了什么。  
那群人却很大方地跟带土打招呼，接着卡卡西挨个介绍每个人。除了那个浓眉是工科的老师外，其余人都是文学院的老师们，什么研究方向都有，头衔还挺多。带土听得云里雾里，根本没记住几个，直到他听到自来也的大名，才恍然大悟。  
“原来您就是自来也吗？”带土见白发老头的年纪远长于自己，不自觉地用上敬称。这是带土面对长辈的条件反射，都是当年斑调教得好。  
自来也大喜过望。“你认识我？是看过我写的书吧？”  
在场的人听见这话，都对带土会心一笑，眼神里带着些许别扭和猥琐。  
我不是，我没有，你不要乱讲！  
带土在心中大声咆哮，明面上只能强行微笑。“卡卡西超喜欢您的书，所以我知道一点。”  
那个叫静音的女老师附和着带土。“卡卡西可是超级书迷啊，前段时间还不是为了自来也老师的几本书，亲自下场参加游戏比赛嘛？我们都惊呆了，他平时好稳重的，原来也会这么情难自禁吗？”  
“其实我更奇怪另一件事啊。卡卡西平时不玩游戏，怎么突然这么厉害？”阿凯也插进来，“难道这就是天才的力量吗？”  
不，这是工具人的力量。带土如是想。  
趁着老师们开始聊其他的问题，他总算有机会问卡卡西。“这都什么情况？”  
“这些都是我的同事，勉强算是我朋友吧。”卡卡西超无奈地摊开手，很是无辜。“他们一听有人请我要吃烤肉，就跟来了。”  
带土苦恼地捂住脸。“你这都交的是什么朋友啊……”  
“没办法，谁叫我今天打赌输了，正好欠他们一顿饭。你既然说请客，就不如也帮我请他们吧。”  
带土听得又气又恼，恨不得掐死他。“你真当我是凯子啊！”  
“反正会长你有钱，这顿饭也不算什么吧？”卡卡西笑眯眯的，早已算计到了一切。“见见我朋友什么的，难道不增进我们的感情吗？”  
“我要二人约会来增进感情好吗！”  
这下好了，原本私密的约会多出好几个一百瓦的高亮LED，俨然变成了卡卡西的同事聚餐。  
不过带土并没有表现得那么抵触，只是在卡卡西面前表演可怜。他能看得出来这些人的的确确是卡卡西的好朋友，也为能融入卡卡西的生活圈子而感到高兴。而从刚才的交流里，带土也蛮喜欢他们单纯自然的相处方式。  
这大概是所谓的爱屋及乌吧。  
两人正悄声地嘀嘀咕咕，老师们大喇喇地进入烤肉店里。自来也在进门前还不忘招呼带土和卡卡西赶紧过来，瞧那意思是不让他俩临阵逃走。他俩只好放弃抵抗，一同进入店内。  
现在刚好是饭点，不大的烤肉店里坐满了刚刚下班的男男女女们，桌桌烟雾缭绕，热火朝天。大家兴奋地围在小炉子前，有说有笑地喝着冰啤酒，往嘴里送刚出锅的烤肉。空气里都是香喷喷的油脂味。  
看到这副人间烟火的景象，带土便开始分泌口水。卡卡西看他那个渴求的表情就止不住地笑，惹得阿凯一个劲儿问为什么笑得这么开心。  
“没什么，看到一只馋猫而已。”  
卡卡西真诚地回答阿凯，引来带土的死亡射线，而阿凯还在追问烤肉店哪里来的猫。卡卡西就指着柜台上拜访的电动招财猫。“这不有一只大肥猫吗？再吃就要把柜台压塌了。”  
带土气得朝卡卡西的小腿肚子来一脚，阿凯仍在计较死物不会吃东西，无法发胖这件事上。  
因为他们人多，服务生不得不把一行人安排到配有榻榻米的小包厢里。  
所有人纷纷脱下鞋，依次进入包厢。带土落在他们后面，皱紧了眉头。卡卡西自然明白他的心思，想跟服务生商量换个地方，却被带土拦下来。  
他什么也没说，只是对卡卡西摇摇头，然后狠狠心，把假肢上的运动鞋拔下来，接着坦然地走进包厢最里边坐下。他穿的是长裤，走路姿态也没什么不对的，没人看出他戴着假肢。  
卡卡西紧随其后，悄悄摸到带土身边坐下，在桌子下面轻轻捏了捏他的手。带土略微沮丧的神情立马变为偷笑，然后不客气地打开那只手，跟卡卡西咬耳朵：“少在那假惺惺，我可不会替你掏这顿饭钱。”  
“哎，是吗？”卡卡西懒洋洋地瞟他一眼，“我还以为哄哄你就可以了呢。”  
“就这么几句话，我能轻易满足吗？”  
“那肉偿行不行？”  
带土的脸不争气地红了。“滚蛋。”  
这时，刚刚点单完毕的自来也指着他们大叫：“你们俩不许交头接耳！尤其是卡卡西，你小子一肚子坏水，是不是在叫带土待会和你半路跑掉啊！”  
卡卡西一脸被发现了的表情，揉搓乱蓬蓬的头发。“居然被发现了，可恶啊。”他的语气没有半点羞愧。  
静音低声笑起来。“真的是……明明赌输了，还要抵赖吗？”  
“他赌输什么了？”带土好奇地插一句。  
玄间回答了他的疑问。“今天中午休息的时候，自来也老师在看NBA直播，是雄鹿对76人。卡卡西说雄鹿不可能获胜，自来也老师很喜欢雄鹿，就不服气打赌，说谁输了就请客吃饭。真是搞不懂，卡卡西你也不懂篮球，干嘛瞎掺和？雄鹿最近真的超厉害，去年可是东部第一啊。”  
“哎呀，还不是因为自来也老师一直在拖稿给急的吗？”卡卡西遗憾地撅起嘴，“我想激励他赶紧写好亲热系列的下一部。”  
“那你下次不如用这种方法激励我，我肯定好好写哈哈哈。”拖稿大王自来也大言不惭。  
很快，桌子上摆满了烤肉和啤酒，炉子里也填好炭火，烤肉大会即将开始。  
自来也率先举起酒杯，招呼所有人赶紧喝起来。“感谢卡卡西请客！”  
卡卡西连忙推辞。“不是我请，是带土请你们哦。”  
带土听得想锤死这个贱人。  
大家笑嘻嘻地改口，举起酒杯敬带土。“感谢带土请客！”  
带土扭捏地举起一杯乌龙茶，略带歉意地说：“以茶代酒了，我要开车的。”  
“那怎么能行！”自来也夺过那杯茶，把自己的啤酒给了带土。“喝一杯没事！”  
如此盛情真是难却，带土只好拿起那杯酒，暗自盘算待会是找代驾或者坐计程车回家，还是说假装喝醉，然后到卡卡西家坐坐，让卡卡西肉偿自己——他还没去过卡卡西家呢。  
和大家喝下这杯酒的时候，带土还在心里告诫自己只喝这一杯，不能更多。  
接着就是静音给的第二杯。  
然后阿凯倒的第三杯。  
再是玄间的第四杯。  
后来还是自来也给他满上。  
周而复始，以此类推。  
带土必然喝多了。


	24. Chapter 24

6.  
这顿酒从黄昏喝到深夜，空的酒瓶子被服务生收了又收，然而桌子上的酒瓶仍是不见少。到最后，清醒的只有静音和卡卡西，其余的都东倒西歪的。  
自来也躺在榻榻米上，坚持举起空酒杯大喊提一个，阿凯和玄间趴在桌子上不省人事，而带土已经昏迷一回合，这时候才刚刚醒过来。  
他看见卡卡西正要和静音合力把自来也扶出去，想爬起来帮忙，可是一动弹就天旋地转，好悬没把鼻子撞到地上去。  
卡卡西赶紧把不老实的带土按下来。“你歇会吧，我先去安顿好这几个人。”  
“哦。”带土乖乖坐下，努力思考卡卡西的话是什么意思。  
卡卡西烦恼地看着躺在地上的三具死尸，又向带土伸手。“你的车大，能把他们三个装下，借我用用。”  
“哦。”喝醉的带土听话极了，低头扒拉自己的裤袋。他的手指很不灵活，好半天才从里面掏出车钥匙和信用卡，递给卡卡西。“给你。还有饭钱。嗯。不对，你喝酒了没，不能开车。不能。”  
说完，他便想把车钥匙拿回来，但卡卡西没让他得逞。“我喝了点，但静音没喝。她能用你的车吗？我们得先把他们送回家去，好在他们家都离这里不太远。”  
带土偏头思考好一阵，试图想起来静音是谁。接着他恍然大悟地哦了一声，点头说可以。等卡卡西扭头要走，他又想到自己该去哪，便飞扑抓住卡卡西的大腿，差点让卡卡西当场趴在地上。  
“你走了……我怎么办？”  
“你在这里等我一会，我马上来接你。乖乖的。”卡卡西拍拍带土的头，“放心，我不会忘了你的。”  
“嗯。”带土受用地眯起眼睛，“那你多拍几下，舒服。”  
卡卡西像撸狗那样使劲揉搓带土的脑袋瓜子，惹得带土咯咯直笑，然后和静音合力搬运那三个醉汉，没一会就离开烤肉店。  
带土埋头坐一会，又跑去卫生间撒泡尿。虽然出来的时候，人还是摇摇晃晃的，但脑子清醒了不少。他对试图帮忙的服务生摆摆手，扶着墙慢慢走。双腿使不上劲，假肢沉重地坠在断肢上，让这个帮他走路的工具变成一个讨人厌的大秤砣。  
好不容易把自己带到烤肉店的门口，带土总算放松地坐在马路边上。路灯的光对现在的他来说很刺眼，只好低头避开光源。头一低下，就开始迷糊。他强打精神不叫自己睡着，却还是止不住点头，意识在混沌中无限徘徊。浑身轻飘飘的，像是坐在海船上一样。  
如此昏沉的大脑早已失去对时间的概念，带土只感觉卡卡西没一会就回来了，然后就这样站在自己面前叹着气。  
“你这家伙就不能拒绝他们吗……明明喝几杯就倒了。”卡卡西又好气又好笑地看着带土，接着拉他起来，“起来吧，我送你回家。”  
带土浑身发软，任由卡卡西摆布。他像个巨型的熊娃娃，被卡卡西架起来，腰也被牢牢搂紧，使他不得不搂住卡卡西的脖子来保持平衡。即便这样，带土还是能带着卡卡西走鬼步。卡卡西太瘦了，有点摆弄不了这个又高又壮的醉汉。  
“我的车呢，咋回家……”带土说出的话都是颠三倒四的，仍惦记他的宝贝爱车。  
“不是你嘱咐我的吗，我喝酒了，不能开车。”卡卡西低沉的声音被带土清晰地听见，不断抓挠他的耳朵，好听极了。目前为止，带土感觉自己的五感里唯一好用的只有这个部件了。“车被静音停在烤肉店附近的停车场里，也用你的卡刷好停车费，丢不了。”  
“哦。”一听见卡卡西这么保证，带土就立刻不再多问。  
卡卡西看他那副听话的模样，就笑起来。“就这么信任我吗？万一我把你的车卖了怎么办？”  
“你高兴就行。”带土知道自己在说胡话，但理智早已被酒精麻痹，克制不住。“不够的话，我再买一辆给你。还不够，我就给你买游艇，买飞机……”  
“又在说疯话。”  
“我没骗你，也没疯。你要什么，我都给你，谁叫我就是爱你。”  
这是带土第一次对卡卡西说爱这个字。  
他说得很庄重，却被卡卡西当成醉话。他只是一笑而过，告诫带土下次少喝点，却没去正面承认。  
他不相信我，和那时候一样。可我从来都是真心实意的，像个傻子。  
他是在愚弄我吗？  
带土沮丧地垂下头，心里边翻滚着委屈，一并汇聚到眼睛里。都不用过多酝酿，他的双眼就噙满了沉甸甸的眼泪，然后从眼眶里霹雳吧啦地掉出来。喉头也如同被一块石子堵住，吐不出来也咽不下去。  
他觉得很丢脸，想偷偷摸摸地擦掉，可赶不上哭的速度。眼睛跟泄洪一样，没一会就满脸泪水，鼻涕也流出来，还抽抽噎噎的，很是狼狈。  
这可给卡卡西吓坏了，连忙问带土怎么回事。“带土，你哭了吗？怎么了？”  
带土什么也不说，捂着眼睛，把卡卡西推开。但没了卡卡西这根拐杖，他又站不稳，只能趔趄地抱着灯杆，勉强站好。都这样了，他仍不忘记背对卡卡西，省得被看见没出息的样子。  
不能哭不能哭不能哭！  
带土拼命提醒自己，然而没有半点卵用。  
每个人喝醉的状态是不一样的。卡卡西喝醉了，也是一个过于懂礼貌的醉鬼，能把自己照顾得很好。而带土喝醉了，眼窝子会变得非常浅，什么都容不下。说白了，他喝多了真的特别爱哭。  
本来带土这人从小就愿意掉眼泪，一向秉承着会哭的孩子有奶吃的理念，总用这个方法骗来许多关怀。  
直到高中时遇见卡卡西，这个毛病才有所收敛，他因此学会了忍耐。  
带土从来不敢在卡卡西面前哭，怕哭多了被卡卡西讨厌。他心想卡卡西这么刚强的人，肯定不喜欢别人哭哭啼啼的。所以每次和卡卡西吵完架，带土都会偷偷跑个没人的地方把委屈哭出来，然后眼泪一抹，当做什么事情都没发生。  
可不是所有的事情都能当做没发生过。有些如此刻骨铭心，深深烙印在他的脸上，他的手臂上，和他的腿上以及他的心上。  
“带土，是我刚才说错什么了吗？那我先道歉，别哭了好不好？”  
卡卡西开始哄他，可带土根本不买账。他能听出来卡卡西只想把大事化小而已，以为他只是在耍酒疯。  
好啊，那就耍吧。  
带土再也不在乎什么狗屁面子，突然转过身，揪起卡卡西的领子大吼起来，只是哭得稀里哗啦的，看上去没什么气势。“旗木卡卡西，我到底该做什么，你才能信我一次！哪怕一次！”  
卡卡西愣在当场。  
“我他妈恨死你了！每次都是你突然跑掉不理我，我只能等你回心转意！”带土语无伦次，完全不知道自己都在说什么，“刚吵完，你就不上学，我快要吓死了，以为你被追债，就跑你家找你，然后就被车撞了！”  
“带土，我……”卡卡西无言以对，面色惨白，哀求地望着带土，像是请他别再说下去。  
带土看在眼里，胸口涌出来的既是痛快，又是疼痛——卡卡西一直知道他为什么出车祸，却心虚地不去过问。那今天，他就要把全部都说出来，不能只让他一个人疼。他要把卡卡西的心挖出来，好好看看这颗铁心里有没有装着他。  
“我眼睁睁看着卡车从我腿上碾过去！等我再睁开眼，半边脸废了，胳膊断了，腿没了！但最可恨的还是我自己！真他妈贱！都这样了，还忘不掉你，一到晚上满脑子都是你，梦里也是你，能看对眼的也都是像你的人！我是走不过你这关了！你说我到底欠你什么，我还给你不行吗，为什么非要遭这种罪……我错了还不行，别不理我……别不相信我……”  
带土哽咽地说不出话，手几乎握不住卡卡西满是褶皱的衣领。膝盖软绵绵的，支撑不起他的体重，整个人马上就要滑到地上。  
卡卡西立刻抱住带土的腰，阻止他继续下坠。但他还在拒绝带土的心意。“带土，你不欠我什么……我没那么好，不值得你付出这么多。”  
带土被卡卡西的话气得头脑发昏——是不值得还是你不想要了？  
即便都站不稳了，他仍不服输地推开卡卡西，强迫自己看卡卡西双眼，体会里面的痛苦，感受到报复般的快意。  
“值不值得，我才说的算，轮不到你来告诉我！我觉得值得就是值得！”  
带土再也忍受不了这样躲躲藏藏的卡卡西，大踏步向前走。可没走出几步，他正要迈出右脚，却发现身体不可控制地偏移。然后视野往下滑去，重重砸在人行道的砖块上。  
“带土！”  
伴随着卡卡西的叫喊，他跌倒了。  
带土很是奇怪，便用手臂撑起身体向后看，发现他的假肢躺在不远处。在昏暗的路灯下，那件死物的钢制骨骼发出冰冷的光，而他的裤腿空空如也。这副场面像极了出车祸的那天。  
那天晚上和今天一样平常，但对带土来说并不是如此。  
卡卡西突然休学的消息着实震撼到他，他唯一能想到的事情就是马上去找卡卡西。他猜一定是斑那个臭老头说了什么，才让卡卡西这么决定的。  
一路上，带土打好腹稿，准备说服卡卡西别再生气。  
首先，他会承认错误——自己的确自私了些，没考虑到卡卡西的感受。然后呢，他要让卡卡西知道他是认真的，或许现在让家里人接受他们的事有点困难，但以后等他有了实力，就谁也拦不住了。他会努力找到一个适合他们两个人的未来。  
带土当时听见背后有卡车疾驶的声响，便向路边靠拢。可他不知道卡车司机刚刚过量服用LSD，正被强烈的幻觉控制。  
那辆卡车直冲他而来，完全躲不过去，然后不可避免地撞飞了他。他被高高地抛起，然后沉重地落在地面上。手臂当时就被折断，带土却没感觉到疼痛，只是能看到他的手臂软绵绵地耷拉着，肘部挤出淋漓的鲜血和一截白惨惨的骨头。  
没等他的大脑反应过来，刚停下的卡车又在启动，重新向他奔来。车轮瞬间轧过他的腿，发出脆弱的咯吱声。那声响比痛觉更快，通过骨头传导至他的耳膜。他勉强抬起头，正看见那半截小腿倒在不远处。  
然后他又听见卡车在倒车，车轮的声音离自己越来越近。但他动不了，只能无助地躺在原地。  
他要死了。  
卡卡西会想他吗？  
带土呼吸困难，全身止不住地剧烈颤抖。他的头很疼，视野的边缘开始发黑。双手不断地抓挠着什么，奋力让自己站起来。可酒精的麻痹下，他浑身无力，只能倒在地上乱蹭，向前艰难地匍匐爬行。  
那辆卡车要来了。  
救救我！救救我！救救我！救救我！救救我！救救我！救救我！  
“带土！”  
他猛然听见卡卡西的声音，奔跑的脚步声由远及近，接着整个人就被拉进一个温暖的拥抱里。  
“你没事吧，摔没摔坏？”  
带土的两腮咬得太紧，根本说不出话。他只能死死抓紧卡卡西的后背，几乎要撕碎那件衬衫的力度，仿佛是在抓最后一根救命稻草。


End file.
